Reincarnations
by Ayumi Elric
Summary: Hi, I'm Ayumi. I love writing fanfics. I was researching FMA characters and came across this strange website with some kind of spell. That's when I discovered how close to one of the characters I got: my body got possessed with the spirit of Edward Elric!
1. I: An Ordinary Day

**Super quick intro, now! Fanfic number 48, yay! 2 more to the goal! How'd I think of this? A fanfic called Confronting Envy inspired this, and one of my fav authors agent000 has a fanfic close to this that I've slightly based on called My Body, Your Soul that I haven't finished, but its still cool! No more rambling, let's start!**

**---**

It was a pretty ordinary day. I did what I usually did in the mornings; sleep until about 2 PM, then eat my breakfast of about 5 waffles (I blame the Gate babies for my sleeping and eating habits), then I kicked my sister off the computer to start working.

Oh, but I should start by telling you a little about myself. My name's Ayumi; and I'm a fanfic author. I've been writing for about a year now, and I've gotten really good if I should say so myself. My favorite character to write with is Edward Elric. I love him so much! I research him all the time to get close to his character all the time to get close to his character. (As a result, I sometimes end up crossplaying or acting like him on a daily basis) I feel it's my duty to get his character as accurate as possible! And its fun and sometimes I get really bored...

So, as I was saying, I was doing what I usually did when I first go on. After checking my 300+ emails for any notices from FanFiction, I checked through my profile for any updates. I squealed mentally when I spotted a couple of my favorite stories put up and clicked the links to read them.

A while later, I finally finished, sighing as I sent in my reviews. It always slightly bothered me when I wait a long time for an update, only to be stuck waiting again. Oh well, that's life. It only reminded me to update some of the many stories I had yet to finish, so I opened another window and began to work.

5 Instant Messages, 2 glasses of soda, and a trip to the bathroom later, I finally finished. Giddy at what I thought to be the best chapter so far, I rushed to the Stories section and posted it up. Seconds later, my email count rose up, and I smiled, ignoring it to work on another story.

Then, 2 story updates later, I stopped, scratching my head as I stared at the computer screen. I was drawing a blank to what Ed would do in this particular situation I was putting him through and decided to stop. I was already annoying the people who have me on author alert with these updates, right? I smiled slightly to myself at the thought, opening another new window to add to the 4 I already had up. I typed in Google, typing in 'Facts on Edward Elric' into the search bar. I might as well learn more about him while I'm bored.

The search results were in. I scrolled down; most of the links were purple, meaning I went to them already. I found a blue link (finally!), clicking and scanning it before backspacing, disappointed that I knew all their info.

Finding nothing, I went to the second page only to find nothing...again. I kept going through the pages, occasionally finding a few new facts (I laughed when I found out Ed could weigh up to 200 pounds because of his automail) I found myself on page 13, all links but one were purple. I blinked, the first in a long time, clicking the page.

The screen went white as it loaded, then the background turned black with blue stars sparking on it. _Ooh! Cool!_ I thought, right clicking and saving it. The rest of the page loaded. On the top was the words 'The Secret to Full Metal Alchemist' in gray, curvy letters. Under it was a large picture of a really complicated transmutation circle that I've never seen before. I stared at it, exploring how it looked and tracing it with my cursor. I closed my eyes, watching the image fade into my slightly stinging eyelids (I don't blink a lot when I'm on the computer...), wondering how I would describe a circle like that for a story.

I opened my eyes, excited as I scrolled down, scanning the inscription underneath. I frowned; it was only a paragraph of weird letters and words I couldn't understand. I highlighted it and read through it slowly, trying to decipher it. I tried reading it upside down (with difficulty), backwards, intertwining the words, trying to find a way to understand it. I couldn't, sighing and copying it to the ever present window on Microsoft Word, and pasted it, saving and exiting.

I noticed my head started to heart and groaned to myself. I must've overdid it again, it was already 10 PM and all I did was stay in front of the computer.

I shrugged. No big deal.

I exited the site after saving it to my favorites and went to the story I was working on, finding inspiration from that site.

Sometime later, I finished, grinning as I put it up and jumped off my spiny chair. "Whoo! Four updates in one day!" I cheered, taking the time to dance around the room in a sudden sugar high. I stopped and gasped quietly.

"My FMA senses are tingling." I murmured to myself, running to the nearby staircase and carefully climbing over the railing to step down on the railing below and jumped to the floor, briefly pretending I was superhuman as I landed dramatically with my ponytail flapping in my face.

Cuing the dramatic in-my-head theme music, I dashed to the TV room in large strides, jumping over a few large objects and cartwheeling to my couch and grabbing the remote. I switched it on and changed it to Adult Swim, and sure enough, Full Metal Alchemist was on, right in the middle of the theme song. _Yay for inhuman fangirl powers!_ I thought happily.

Later on as the ending song played, I lay on my couch, thinking of the two oneshots I would write based on that one episode alone. I smiled to myself, thinking about sneaking up to do it now, even if I was risking being caught.

I stood up to leave, just as the preview for the next episode ended. My head suddenly throbbed with pain. I winced, clutching my head to counter the pain. My vision swam and blurred, even more when I took off my glasses. I was suddenly overcome with dizziness and pain, collapsing back onto my couch and curled into a tight ball, squeezing my eyes shut hard. It stopped as quickly as it came, and exhausted as it left me, I fell asleep instantly.

---

**That was fun! X3 I'm updating really soon, since I pre-wrote the first couple of chapters. **

**Please review! **


	2. II: Possession

**Writing this is weird, cuz it feels like its actually happening. It probably is...n.n coolie! Last chapter, everything (besides finding the website and passing out) happened to me the day before. I guess that's why this is so much fun to write!**

**---**

I woke up to the sounds of Sora, Donald and Goofy destroying Heartless. I groaned as I sat up, the long hair from my ponytail hanging over my face and neck, vaguely reminding me of some anime picture I saw somewhere. I felt strange in a way...maybe a side effect from my headache?

My sister Kiyoko, who was the one playing Kingdom Hearts, looked at me and smirked. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty. You finally get kissed by your tiny, blonde prince?" I knew she was joking about me being Ed's fangirl. I laughed, then stopped as I realized what she said. "Hey?! Who're you calling so small he could be crushed by an ant?!" I yelled, throwing a couch pillow at her.

"Hey!" She yelled back, throwing the pillow back at me. "Nice one though, you actually did it this time." She commented, turning back to her game. I blinked at her. Yeah , she was right. I've attempted ranting when she called me or Ed short, but I usually messed up. I smiled, grabbing for my cell phone that I had on the small stand next to the couch. (I named him Alphone, cute, huh?) "Ah! It's 5?!" I should in disbelief when I checked the time. "Crap! Why didn't you wake me?!"

"To see that reaction." Kiyoko replied, giggling. "I love it when you're a spaz." I glared at her, jumping up and running up the stairs, two steps at a time. At the computer was my younger sister Rei, who smiled and waved. "You're finally up!"

"When I come back, ass off my chair, got it?" I told her, patting her head as I ran to the bathroom to wash up.

After a shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and twirled around, posing to myself before noticing that the mirror was fogged with steam. I reached over the sink and wiped it away, then gasped. Instead of my reflection, Edward Elric was in the mirror!

I blinked several times, and so did he. "Huh. This must be the result from all this late night FMA activities." I murmured.

"Um...okay...whatever you do, don't freak out." The Ed in the mirror told me. I stared at him and screamed loudly in spite of myself.

"Ayumi?! What's going on in there?!" My dad yelled angrily from his room. "Nothing! I just saw a spider!" I lied hastily, looking at the mirror where Ed was sweatdropping. "I told you not to freak out..."

"Sorry." I apologized. "Wow, I must really be going insane..."

"No, you're not actually. Can I just explain?" Ed asked, sighing to himself. I nodded unsurely.

"Alright. Somehow, my soul ended up in your body, Ayumi."

"Nani?" I asked, slightly imagining my (much prettier and cooler) anime self in my head for some reason. I blinked again before mentally freaking out with my anime self. _His soul in my body?! The hell does that mean?! But wait, doesn't that mean he's real? And dead...real and dead! I'm being possessed by a ghost!? This only happens in fanfiction! ...ah, my head! _At the same time, Ed was talking to me, even if I was ignoring him in my mental spazzes.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened, but it seems your soul energy is close to mine, which might explain why I've come into your body, but-...are you even listening to me?!"

"Eh? Yeah, of course!" I scratched the back of my head, still trying to understand. "This kinda explains the headache..."

"The what? Oh, yeah, that. I think that's when I came into your body." Ed muttered thoughtfully.

"Ah, right..." Suddenly a new realization dawned to me. "So, you've been inside my body since last night, right?"

Ed blinked this time, turning slightly red. "You didn't have to phrase it completely like that, but yes, I have."

I ignored his comment and continued. "Does this mean you were in me when I was in the shower?!"

Ed turned completely red, which made me smile. "Uh...yes..." I burst out laughing at that. He stared at me, another sweatdrop hanging on his head. I started wondering how he did that but shrugged it off. "Guess it sucks to me in a female body, right?"

"Oh, just a bit. Just not used to being like this...like, not in my own body." Ed answered cautiously. I grinned. "But its fine! It's not like I'm weak or anything! I'm a great fighter and I can probably do half the stuff you can do (aside from the flips and alchemy and more advanced martial arts- I'm only a yellow belt in ninjutsu) but still!"

Ed smiled gently. "Yeah, I know. I've been searching through your mind while you slept to find out more about my host."

"You did?" I chuckled nervously. "You didn't happen to see what I was dreaming, did you?"

"I did." Ed grimaced slightly. "You're such a pervert for a 14 year old." He teased. I giggled. "Thanks!" I glanced at the door. "Okay Ed, I kinda have to put some clothes on and I don't want anyone thinking I'm crazy so..."

"I get it." Ed smiled again. "Bye!" I waved as I left the room.

---

**Writing in first person is slowly starting to kill me...x.x I have to keep stopping myself from describing various, random stuff or jumping to someone else's mind. Gah!**

**Please review! **


	3. III: The Secret to Full Metal Alchemist

**I've started up again on studying Ed's character, along with the other stuff I researched a while back for fanfics. Stuff like witchcraft and psychic abilities. Those type of things highly interest me...I might be studying alchemy soon...let's see if a 14 year old can understand anything, lol.**

**---**

"Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight! It's hard to let it go," I sang slightly off key as I slipped into today's outfit and posed (again) in the mirror, glad that I could see my reflection again. This summer, I started getting obsessed with wearing flimsy outfits. Today I was wearing a long sleeved punk magenta shirt (that was a but small for me, hehehe) and a short purple skort. I pushed my right sleeve up, then pulled the hem of my skort up to see how high I could pull it.

_"Damn, it's a wonder you haven't frozen your ass off already."_

I blinked, staring at my reflection in the mirror, seeing nothing but myself. "Ed?"

_"What?"_

"Ah! You're talking in my brain!" I cried excitedly, jumping onto the bed and bouncing around.

_"It's called telepathy."_ He responded calmly. I sensed him sweatdropping and laughed. "So, what did you mean?"

_"I meant you wearing such skimpy outfits. It feels kinda...odd." _

"Haha, too bad. I happen to look fabulous in tight clothing." I replied in a boasting pose, my hands on my hips and my chest puffed out in mock pride. _That's the advantage of looking anorexic._ I thought a little too bitterly. Even though I hate when I say that, I kinda think it's true. I'm too scrawny for my good, and I only weight about ninety pounds. And it's annoying when we were learning about eating disorders and people keep staring at me as if I had one...it really bugged me.

_"You don't look anorexic."_ Ed told me reassuringly. I blinked. "You're reading my mind now? That's...kinda creepy..."

_"I can't help it if we're in the same body."_ Ed said sheepishly. _"So, it would help if you stopped talking out loud so you won't get caught."_

"Aw, but I _like_ making people think I'm insane." I whined playfully. _"Like this?"_

_"That's good."_ He replied. I smiled. _"Great! This is so cool."_

_"You seem to be adjusting to this well._" Ed added thoughtfully. I shrugged my shoulders a bit, jumping off the bed and heading out of the door. _"Not really, I'm just not freaking out anymore. I still feel weird 'bout the whole thing._" I paused, leaning on the hallway wall. _"Hey Ed...since your spirit's in my body...that means your dead, right?"_

I waited for an answer, but he only remained silent. _"Ed?"_ I thought anxiously. _"I'm not sure._" He finally sighed. _"It seems I've lost my short term memory up to the point when I found myself inside you."_

_"Oh...that sucks."_ I breathed out a sigh. I felt this familiar fluttering feeling in my chest near my heart, caused by the slight escape of blood when pumping into my heart. I involuntarily gasped for breath as I always did when this happened. There was this quick jab of pain when I did though, that vanished quickly. "Ow!" I clutched at my heart and slid to my knees, my hand still on the wall for support.

_"Ow...Ayumi, you okay?"_ Ed asked in a concerned tone. I stood up, breathing hard. I never felt anything like that before. _"That...was weird. Ed, you felt it too?"_

_"Of course I did. We have the same body."_ He answered impatiently. _"What was that, anyway?"_

_"Oh, it's nothing to worry about. It was only a heart murmur; I've had it since birth._" I thought quickly. _"It just never hurt before..."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Positive. Heart murmurs aren't fatal._" I told him and paused. _"I think."_ He was silent after that. I could tell that I had started to worry him and groaned inwardly. _"Ya know...this would be the perfect time that while you're feeling sorry about me, you realize just how special I am to you and start falling deeply in love with me."_ I joked quickly, thinking back to fanfiction. I smiled when I got him to laugh. _"You're so weird." _He commented.

_"Anyway, I think its more important to find out how your soul got into my body and why." _I thought hastily to change the subject off me. I heard Ed sigh. _"Fine."_

_"You got a plan?" _I asked, continuing to walk down the narrow, beige painted hallway. _"Of course I do."_ Ed hesitated a bit, searching for words. _"See...we...um..."_ I giggled immaturely. _"Stop pretending, I know you don't have one. I read your mind," _I thought, singing the last part. _"Luckily for us, I have one!"_

_"You do? What is it?"_ Ed asked in an unbelieving tone of voice. I paused for dramatic affect as I walked to where the computer sat near the stairs, sitting on my usual seat and turning the screen on. I started signing myself into America Online when I heard him say my name impatiently. _"Okay, well, it starts by going back to that weird website that I saw before...and we'll see where that takes us." _

Ed groaned in frustration. _"That's not much of a plan."_

_"You got a better one?" _He shot back. Ed got quiet again, probably deciding what to say. While I waited for him to talk again, I started checking through my emails, delighted at the amount I had. _"...what are you doing?" _Ed asked slowly. _"Checking my emails. I updated some fanfictions yesterday." _I said proudly. _"...email? Fanfiction? What's that?"_

I laughed out loud. "Wow, I totally forgot that you're from a completely different era!" I said out loud. _"Um...yes...care to explain?" _Ed asked a bit nervously. I nodded, using telepathy to explain him about all the wonders of the internet, email and the world of fanfiction. It took me a while, since I was being distracted by my emails, Instant Messages and fanfiction updates that made me have to explain even more. It probably took a full hour to explain, because he was so confused. Some prodigy! I was showing him around fanfiction when he suddenly groaned. _"Ayumi, we forgot about the website!"_

_"Oh, we did, didn't we?"_ I replied cheerfully. _"Not a problem, I'll get there now._" I zoomed the cursor over to my favorites list, opening up the small folder and searching down until I found 'The Secret to Full Metal Alchemist'. I clicked on it, watching the screen fill with sparkling blue stars. The transmutation circle picture and paragraph of weird letters came up afterwards. _"It's weird, right?"_

_"Hmm."_ Ed hummed to himself. _"I think I've seen that circle before._"

_"Really, where?"_ I asked excitedly. _"Not sure, I can't remember that. I just know I've seen it."_ Ed replied with a sigh.

_"Alright...well, what about the letters?"_ I asked, pointing to the screen.

_"They're definitely strange..." _Ed trailed off. _"Wait! I think those letters might be in Amestrian."_

_"In what?"_ I asked, before realizing it myself. _"Oh. Really? Why do they look so weird though?"_

_"Amestrian is a mix of German and English...they might seem strange when written in a font like this. Besides, how letters are made out might vary from our worlds." _Ed explained hastily. I pretended to follow, vaguely remembering that I had to update something, and started thinking of what it is and what I had to do. _"Ayumi. I think you'll have to let me get control of your body."_

_"What?!" _I practically shrieked inside my head, snapping out of my thoughts. _"Hell no! Absolutely not! It's creepy enough that I have two souls inside me right now, I'm not gonna be possessed!"_

_"Look Ayumi. Your eyes might not be used to reading Amestrian. It's the only way we can translate what this passage says. You don't have to be scared..."_

I felt a small jab when he said that. I hated feeling fear, and I don't like it being pointed out. It's not my fault, this whole thing is really freaking me out on the inside. _"You sure this ain't gonna hurt me or anything?'Cause if it does, I swear-"_

_"It won't hurt at all, I promise. Just let me do it, I really don't want to resort to forcing you to give me control." _Ed said calmly. Shivers swept down my spine when he did. _"...just tell me what to do."_

_"It's simple. Just close your eyes and relax as best as you can. I'll take it over from there." _He instructed. I sighed, following his orders and closing my eyes, trying to relax. I didn't think it was going to work, before I felt this creepy wave of warmth sweep my body, followed by the same tingling feeling you get when you have pins and needles. I was about to scream and freak out, but I couldn't move. _"Ed! Stop it!"_ I yelled telepathically.

_"It'll be fine." _He replied. The feeling faded away. I still couldn't move; I was just a small person inside my own mind. It felt so strange. Ed opened my eyes for me and stared at the screen. _"You okay?"_

_"If you weren't in my body, I'd so get you."_ I muttered weakly. Ed used my mouth to smile slightly before looking at the passage again. The words looked blurred for a second as he scanned them, but they started getting clearer and almost looked like they were English. _"The worlds are in danger. To save their own world, certain people gave up their lives for the survival of their people and became lost in the spirit realm, floating aimlessly without a body. Until a body with the closest matching soul energy is found, these important historical figures cannot be freed to live again and save a world renewed." _Ed read to me, furrowing my eyebrows. _"What? ...it makes no sense."_

_"No. Just read it differently. It's just like a summary of what happened...like in a fanfic. We just have to decipher it. ...Amestres was probably in trouble, and you sacrificed your life to save it. But you also sacrificed passing onto heaven...and...something about a new world being in danger, and you needed a new body to save it." _I stopped as he went over what I said. _"Damn, that sounds like a good story to me." _I added.

_"Heh. Does your mind ever come off fanfics?" _Ed teased slightly, smiling slightly again. He then stopped and frowned. _"Hey, did you notice these links?"_

_"Hey look, links." _I said in an obvious tone, only making him blink. _"What about them?"_

Ed clicked on one, and a new page with the same background popped up. This one only had a list of words. _"What's that mean?" _I asked.

_"..." _Ed went back and clicked another of the links, but we only got the same results. _"Dammit, what the hell's with this?_" He growled angrily.

_"Relax Ed, we can figure that out later. But, I'd like to have my body back, so..."_ I trailed off, waiting to see if he got the hint. He did, nodding slightly. He closed my eyes, letting go and the tingling feeling came back, making me feel cold this time. _"Alright, open your eyes." _Ed told me, and I did, blinking several times. _"Let's not do this again, shall we?" _I suggested as I closed the window and shut off the internet. _"In the meantime...Full Metal Alchemist started!" _I shouted excitedly, jumping to my feet and staggering slightly, unused to switching control of my body. I relaxed, running down the stairs while Ed complained more about the website.

I met my sisters waiting for me as the theme song played, congratulating me for getting in on time. I chuckled nervously, jumping onto my couch. _"Ed, should we tell them?"_

_"Um...I don't think so...it'll just get too weird."_ Ed replied unsurely. I shrugged and nodded slightly, watching the episode in silence along with Ed, who didn't talk either. It made me feel slightly anxious, and tired at the same time. Before the episode ended, I yawned. _"What's wrong?" _Ed asked.

_"I'm tired? Ya know...need to sleep? Ringing any bells?" _

_"Oh...right...sorry...it's not like I needed sleep when I was...uh...dead..."_ Ed muttered, more to himself then to me. I sighed. _"Well, you're alive now...more or less...and we need to keep my body healthy for the both of us." _I winced at how that sounded, making me feel a bit older then I was. Well, Ed is about two years older then me, plus he's from a world that was probably more...sophisticated.

I rolled over, closing my eyes and intending to sleep on the couch instead of my room. _"Night Ed."_ I muttered sleepily. _"Goodnight..."_

---

**Mwahaha, now I'm actually starting to have a plot! -evil laughter- **

**So, like yeah, if you haven't noticed, Ayumi's based slightly on me (what with being too skinny always having her mind on fanfics and all) so...hahaha. I took this test and she's not a Mary Sue...she got a 4 in this fanfic! The Anti-Sue! Mwahaha!**

**Please review!**


	4. IV: Transmutation

**Wow...updating the same fanfic 4 days in a row...that's...so unlike me...I must be possessed. -nods-**

**And to anyone who care(haha), I'll be borrowing more stuff from MB this chapter. -cue evil laugh- They just fit, okay? Fear my borrowing-ness!!! FEAR IT! MWAHAHA!**

**---**

I was feeling weird when I started to slip out of my sleep. Maybe because it was hours before when I usually wake up. I just felt strange; something was bothering me all night while I slept that finally make me wake up now.

I tried to open my eyes and realized that I couldn't, because they were already open. I was hearing fast typing, except my fingers were tapping on the keyboard by themselves. I was at the computer?! I panicked, thinking I had sleepwalked or something.

_"Oh, morning Ayumi." _I heard Ed say cheerfully.. It finally dawned to me that Ed had control of my body. Again. _"Ed, what the hell are you doing?!" _I shrieked.

Ed pointed to the screen. I stared at it through his...wait, my eyes at the window where I usually write my fanfics. It was already half filled with text. _"I got bored last night and took control about an hour after you fell asleep. It seems I can't exactly sleep like you can." _He explained sheepishly. _"I hope you don't mind; all I did was read all of your fanfics and started writing a bit on my own."_

_"All of them?" _I echoed in disbelief. It sounded impossible for even me, a fanfic addict, to have the time, patience and attention span to read _all_ of them, one after the other. I guess it helps to be a child genius in these kinds of things.

_"Yeah, they were fun to read." _Ed commented excitedly. _"Are all fanfics like this?"_

_"Most of them, I guess." _I chuckled slightly at his excitement, thinking back to when I was new to the fanfiction world. Ah, those were the days..._"Which ones did you like the best?" _I asked, unable to resist. I enjoy compliments too much.

_"Oh, I dunno. The ones where you make me insane. Those are interesting." _Ed said thoughtfully. I giggled evilly. _"Oh, I thought of some things for your fanfics and wrote them down. Can I put them up?"_

_"What?! No! This is **fan**fiction, and you can't be a fan of your own show! Er...I mean life, of course...right?" _I trailed off, feeling completely confused on what the show really was. Was it like, a documentary or something that people thought it was made up but was like...historical fiction...or...

Ed pouted with my mouth. _"Please?" _He begged in a cute, teasing way un purpose. Ugh! He knew I was his (over obsessive) fangirl, and he was using it to his advantage! I can almost hear him laughing evilly. That evil (though totally hot) bastard! I groaned. _"Fine."_

_"Yay!" _Ed cheered. He quickly regained his more 'polite' composure and tried to catch his slipup. _"Uh, I mean..."_

_"Heh, my hyper-ness is starting to affect you, Ed." _I teased. _"Before you put it up, let me see it, okay?" _

Ed nodded, showing me another document with a completed chapter. I was slightly surprised when I found out that the particular fanfic he chose was the one about him being crucified.

_"It seemed interesting." _Ed thought in response to what I was thinking. I would've nodded if I had control of my head.(grr!) I quickly scanned it, thoroughly shocked. It was...amazing! He was so much better at description then I was, and the characters seemed so real! _"It's awesome!"_ I cried out in excitement. _"It's almost real!"_

_"Well, it's based on my life. I know how it would probably turn out." _Ed laughed as he posted it up. He stood up and started walking down the staircase as I watched curiously, wonder what he was doing. He walked into the kitchen. _"You hungry?"_ I asked, suddenly aware that my body was practically begging for food.

_"Not really, but I don't want out body to starve." _He replied as he pulled out some bread and peanut butter to make a couple of sandwiches. That was followed by me ranting that it was _my_ body and that he was only living in it for a while, as he laughed at me.

About four sandwiches later (I was mentally sobbing on how much I was eating), I suddenly heard a noise behind me as I sat at the table. Startled, I kinda made a wild grab for control of my body, which Ed didn't expect, making us both topple onto the floor. The noise turned out to be my dad, who had come into the kitchen and was now staring at me, scratching the back of his head. "I'm not gonna ask." He muttered, heading for the refrigerator.

_"Give me control of my body, you idiot!" _I hissed angrily. He sighed and consented, and I felt cold and tingly all over again, but I guess I was starting to get used to the feeling. I scrambled to my feet as fast as I could, waving to my dad awkwardly.

He waved back, pulling out a carton of milk. In an instant, I was repulsed by it. I hated milk all my life after an unfortunate incident left me traumatized for life. But I guess having Ed in me made me hate it even more. If that was possible. He caught me glaring at the milk and looked at me strangely. "Ayumi?" He asked as he poured himself a glass of the liquefied opaque crap. "You feeling okay?"

_"Of course I am." _I thought, already too used to telepathy. He was staring at me, waiting for an answer when I caught my mistake. Ed was snickering at me. "Of course I am." I smiled slightly, despite Ed's annoying snickers. "Just feeling a bit...uh...weird."

"That could happen when your up all night on the computer." My dad replied dully. I twitched, as Ed chuckled nervously in my head. "Which by the way, you won't be on today, alright? That's fair." He added as he walked to where the rest of my fifth sandwich lay, uneaten. He took it and left with his glass of milk. I was still standing there, practically frozen. _"Um...Ayumi...he took our sandwich..." _Ed muttered, probably pondering my reaction to all of this.

"Can't go on the computer..." I muttered blankly, staring at the light brown diamond tiled floor. _"Okay...it's not that much of a big deal..."_

_"Not a big deal?! Dammit, I put my soul into that computer! It's my life! Without it...I...there's no point living!" _I yelled dramatically, planning a tiny prank of Ed for revenge. I ran to the cabinet and swung it open with a flourish, grabbing the sharpest and longest knife we had and holding it at my wrist, making it seem like I'd cut myself. _"Don't!" _Ed yelled, my body suddenly going rigid. I winced, staggering back, my hands trembling. The hand that had the knife was jerking around, towards then away from my arm before I finally dropped it. The sharp part hit my arm, making a thin cut before clattering to the floor. I, in turn, fell onto my hands and knees, gasping for breath. I could feel blood dribbling down my arm slightly. _"You idiot, what were you thinking?!" _Ed scowled.

_"I was just joking around, geez! I'm not stupid!" _I yelled back, starting to stand up when I felt my heart act up again. It hurt more then it did last time, and it lasted longer, leaving me completely out of breath when it stopped. I pulled myself to my feet, lifting my arm to inspect the damage. _"Great. You get me kicked off the computer, then you scar me. What's next?" _I asked grumpily as I grazed my tongue over the cut and lapped up the blood. _"That was not my fault. And stop drinking your blood, it's gross!" _Ed complained.

_"Never! I always do this, deal with it." _I sucked on the cut, the taste of iron strong in my mouth. I stomped over to the couch I was sleeping on and plopped myself on it, grumbling under my breath. I started feeling tired, probably because Ed had technically kept me awake all night, so I fell asleep.

I think I woke up about an hour later, with Ed telling me to wake up. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and was reminded of me getting myself cut. Great. I was hearing noises in the foyer so I got up and stumbled myself there, bumping into random objects on the way. It turned out my parents were leaving. My mom looked at me while my dad opened the door and walked out into the porch. "Oh, hi sweetie! Your father and I are going shopping in Queens, do you mind if you stay here and baby-sit your sisters? Thanks!" My mom kissed my forehead and waved goodbye, leaving before I could respond. _"...does your mom always do that?" _Ed asked slowly.

_"Yeah, sometimes she does act like that...I think she gets it from me." _I replied, still upset that I wouldn't be going on the computer.

_"No...I mean...kiss you and stuff..." _Ed trailed off, and I felt a twinge of sadness. I should've figured out that Ed would be unused to affection like that, seeing as he was orphaned at a young age (and the fact that he's been dead for who knows how long). _"Um...not particularly...sometimes she does...I guess..." _I trailed off, not knowing what to say, when it suddenly dawned to me. I laughed out loud, dashing for the steps, wondering why I haven't thought of this before. I slid into my seat at the computer and started typing in the address for that website.

_"Ayumi, your father told you that you couldn't go on." _Ed said in a warning tone. _"Come on Ed, you're a rule breaker, you should know that I'm not gonna listen to a higher authority for that long. Besides! This is important." _I opened the website, being greeted by the usual twinkling blue stars. I pointed to the picture of the transmutation circle on the screen. _"There must be a reason that this is here besides looking cool, right? Let's try activating it!"_

Ed was quiet, then I felt him grinning. _"Okay! Get a pen and paper and trace the transmutation down; not sure we can do it from the screen."_

I nodded, pulling a piece of paper from the silver printer besides the monitor and pressed it onto the screen. I held the gray gel pen that I had left on the computer desk a few days ago and started tracing the transmutation over in green gel ink. I finished quicker then I would, silently thanking Ed for his knowledge of transmutation circles. After turning off the computer with a mental sob, I grabbed the paper and ran for my parent's bathroom, which was alot larger then mine. I put it on the while sink and asked Ed what to do.

_"It would be easier if I had control..." _Ed started. I sighed, letting him do what he wanted. After the transfer finished, Ed inspected the transmutation circle, muttering to himself. Since I could 'see' what he was thinking, a bunch of words and numbers popped up, forming complicated calculations and making me confused all over again. He finally clapped his hands and placed them on the circle. I got myself ready for anything unexpected to pop up in a flash of dazzling lights, but nothing happened. I was just about to ask if something happened when this surge of energy suddenly coursed through my veins into the paper. Tiny sparks of light came from the transmutation circle, crawling up my arms and crackling through the air. This burst of energy exploded into the air, pushing us back and making us fall over, sparks cracking around us. Ed coughed as he stood up, small puffs of smoke clouding the air for some reason.

_"That was nothing like the anime." _I pointed out as Ed started the transfer again, giving me back control of my body. _"And it didn't do anything."_

Ed sighed. _"I guess it really was just a decoration." _He muttered. I shrugged, rubbing my right arm. It felt weird, because it went numb for some reason. And so did my left leg, which started to make me wonder how I was still standing. I turned to get the transmutation circle off and caught a bit of gold in the mirror above it. I looked at it too see what it was and gasped to myself. My hair turned gold! And that wasn't all, it turned out that my arm and leg had disappeared, being replaced my automail. And, on closer inspection, my eyes had turned golden too.

_"Holy crap!" _I heard Ed say; the same time I yelled it. _"Ah, this is so cool, I have like, the ultimate cosplay now!" _I said quickly, completely in awe as I stared at my automail arm. _"Plus, it's lucky I still stayed a black girl, otherwise this would get _**_really_**_ bad." _

_"...Ayumi, be serious." _Ed said, chuckling to himself. I stuck out my tongue, picking up the transmutation circle with my automail (which was so cool to do!) and staring at it closely. _"Okay, so this transmuted my body to look more like yours...right?"_

_"I guess so." _Ed sighed. _"Question is, why?"_

_"Maybe it'll help us do the thingy we were supposed to do." do." _I suggested in a distracted tone, staring at my automail as I flexed and moved it around. _"Stop that!" _Ed snapped, starting to get annoyed with me. Is it really my fault that I just happened to be fascinated at the fact that my arm was now gone and was replaced with an advanced piece of technology not yet mastered in our world?

I stopped and sat down on the sink, covering my face with my hands. It felt weird because one was warm and the other was cold, making me wince. Well, today's starting out to be a good day. I can't go on the computer, I cut myself, even though I don't have to worry about that because the injured arm is now completely gone and replaced with automail, and to add to that, I _still_ haven't gotten enough sleep. Can today get any worse?

Oh yeah, now I have to come up with a plan to hide the fact that I've become Edward Elric from my sisters who were probably downstairs right now. Great.

**---**

**No, no witty ending author's note today, it's only like, ** **2:47**** in the morning and I'm tired...and hungry...**

**Please review!**


	5. V: Revealing

**One of my sisters (Rei) had asked me if I planned any romance with Ayumi and Ed any time in the future. I of course, answered with a no, followed by laughing my head off. How would that work out? Ed and Ayumi doing mental snogging as Ed made her…uh…do stuff? (Wow, that's slightly disturbing) Haha, I might add that as a joke chapter sometime later on, mwahaha. **

---

To stall for time as I planned what I would say to my sisters, I decided to take a shower. Ed started protesting loudly in my head as I reached my metal arm into the shower and twisted the head, turning on the water. _"Look Ed, I can't not shower. I promise, I won't look down or anything, okay?" _

Ed sighed and agreed, but started yelling in embarrassment when I pulled my shirt off. I laughed openly, undressing and jumping into the shower. Ed still continued to freak out until I yelled at him to shut up, which he did.

After a few seconds of just standing there as hot water poured on me, I got bored and started examining my automail again. I looked around the docking port and noticed dark scars around it that I never had before. _"Cool, I got your scars too." _I smiled at myself, looking down (Ed screamed again, this time louder) to prove my growing suspicions that I had all of his scars. And sure enough, a smooth but really dark scar was on my side from when Ed was cut by Number 43 in Lab 5. I touched it, grinning to myself as I looked up again. Ed shut up again, muttering to himself.

I ignored him, now comparing my flesh arm to automail one. I squealed to myself; my arm was less slender (and stick-like) and was now lean and muscular. I was getting aware that my skin color actually did change, which made me slightly disappointed. It was more like a darker golden brown, like a really deep tan. I shrugged as I ran my (metal) fingers through my wet hair, which turned out was completely thinner and silkier then my normal hair. I even had a little antenna!

I turned off the water and grabbed the blue towel handing on the rail outside the shower stall, wrapping it around myself and climbing out. _"Finally." _Ed muttered.

I rolled my eyes as I dried myself and got dress, wearing black shorts and a purple t-shirt. _"Wouldn't it be better to wear longer sleeves and pants? So the automail won't be seen?" _Ed suggested.

_"Ed…it's the middle of July…" _I whined as I started playing with my hair. I left it down, since I loved Ed's hair like that. _"No, don't leave it like that, it makes me look like a girl!" _Ed complained.

I laughed, wondering if I really was the less mature one of us both. _"Ed, you are a girl." _

_"I AM NOT A GIRL!" _Ed yelled as I winced at the noise, but still was giggling immaturely. _"Just because I'm stuck inside a girl's body doesn't make me one! I'm still a guy!" _

_"Yeah, suuuure." _I teased. Now I know why Roy annoyed Ed so much, it's fun! _"Besides, you look like a girl to me." _I pointed out, which was true. I looked exactly like him, but I still looked like me. How odd.

Ed growled out angrily as I laughed at him more, skipping out the door and heading downstairs. It was weird, because my feet made two different sounds on the floor; just like Izumi had said.

In the TV room, my sisters were awake and watching Hannah Montana, which made me cringe. Rei must've heard me coming, because she called out my name excitedly and told me to come over.

_"Brace for it…" _I told Ed as I walked into the room. I sat on the couch, waiting for them to freak out. Kiyoko saw me first. She stared at me, blinked twice and went back to the television with a shrug. How unfair! She could've reacted a little more! I turned into Edward frickin' Elric here!

Then Rei looked at me, her eyes widening in shock. "Woah! Ayumi, is that you?!"

I smiled slightly, about to talk and explain the whole situation when Rei cut in, "Wow, it's amazing! You really do look like Ed, just like you said! Great job!"

_"Huh?" _Ed asked. I just remembered something and chuckled sheepishly. _"I forgot I told them I was working on an Ed cosplay…cosplay is like dressing up to pretend to be someone, I guess." _I explained, sensing the mental faceplant Ed felt like doing. I turned back to Rei, who was still complimenting me.

"And wow! The automail looks so real too; what did you use for it? Oh em gee (yes, she said that. My sisters and I all use IM lingo in our speech), can you make my Hughes cosplay? Pleeeeeease?" Rei begged, her brown eyes sparkling excitedly. "Sure, she'll make it. I'll get the coffin." Kiyoko teased from where she sat, making me laugh and Rei whine in annoyance.

_"This is…strange…" _Ed said slowly. _"Yup, I totally thought they'd freak out. I'm just gonna tell them, I don't like lying to them. Alright?" _I asked, giving him a mental pout. He sighed. _"Fine." _

"Okay, you guys? Don't freak out –too much- but…the only reason why I look like this is because I turned into Edward Elric." I told them. Kiyoko gave me a funny look. "Okay, sure…whatever."

"Of course you did, Ed!" Rei added with a wink and a nudge at my side with her elbow. I was dumbstruck. They didn't believe me?! I thought I was perfectly clear- A ghost spirit thingy of what seemed to be an anime character but apparently wasn't possessed my body and…wait…that is kinda hard to believe. _Crap. _

"Oh come on, you guys think I'm lying?" I asked, still feeling shocked. Rei smiled as Kiyoko basically ignored my question. "I believe you, Ed." She said, adding emphasis to his name and gave me another wink and nudge. I groaned to myself. _"Ed???" _I whined out.

_"Um…it was to be expected. Let me try?" _Ed asked. I shrugged and let him get control, shuddering during the transfer. "Okay, don't be alarmed, but what Ayumi says is true." Ed said to them. Woah! Why the hell was he speaking in an accent for?? Did he always have it? _Damn, it would sound so much sexier if it wasn't my voice he was speaking in. _I thought with a sigh. That made me wonder what the voice actors were for, and sent me reeling into confusion again.

Rei blinked at me, raising one of her eyebrows at me. "Wh-ah the 'ell? Why ya talkin' loke th-aht?" She asked, copying his accent and started giggling to herself. I felt Ed twitch from anger and told him to relax.

"Yea, iz thee wee lassie touched in thee head?" Kiyoko asked in what I suspect to be an Irish accent. The both of then started cracking up as I started feeling angry too. It's not that fricking funny!

"Would you guys just fricking listen to me?!" Ed yelled out in frustration, making them laugh more. I tried hard not to laugh either; it sounded like he said 'thrinking' instead of 'fricking'. Plus the fast that it sounded like he had a lisp made me almost laugh, but didn't.

"Okay, Ayumi, I'm listening." Rei made out through her laughter. Ed folded my arms and frowned at them. _"Hey, try transmuting something! That might make them believe you." _I suggested. He nodded. "Okay, I'm going to use my alchemy on my automail –which yes, is real- will that make you believe me?"

"Whatever." Kiyoko replied simply, shrugging. Ed sighed, closing his eyes. I was still wondering why he did that, probably to concentrate on alchemy in this side of the Gate? The calculations and junk popped up, this time more of them appeared and formed a picture of a transmutation circle in his mind. He lifted my hands and clapped them, then swept my flesh hand over my automail. The little white sparks crackled through it in currents as it started lengthening into a blade. Rei was staring wide eyed and gasped. Kiyoko watched interestingly but didn't respond further then that. Ed finished the transmutation quickly and held out the automail for them to see better. "Do you believe us now?"

"Wow, Ayumi! You learned how to do alchemy!!!" Rei shouted excitedly, making me to a mental faceplant. "Hey, Ayumi, since you can do alchemy, transmute me some chicken nuggets. I'll get the cat." Kiyoko joked, making Rei whine again, then laugh. Ed groaned and sat back down, untransmuting the automail before burying his…gah, my face with my hands. "You guys are impossible." He muttered.

Rei looked at us curiously and walked over, bending in front of my face. Ed uncovered my hands and stared at her. Her face was like, inches away from mine. She poked my antenna before pulling hard on it. "Ow! What was that for?!" He yelped, pushing her hand away. What sucks is that we both felt the pain, which made me wanna smack her for doing it, even if I didn't have control.

She shrugged, grabbing a tuft of my let down hair and tugged hard on it. "Stop that!" Ed snapped as he pushed her away. She stuck out her tongue, sticking her face close to mine again, this time staring at my eyes. I was wondering what the hell she was doing, until she stuck up two fingers and poked them into my eyes. "Gah!" Ed yelled, covering his eyes in pain. _"Damn you, Rei!" _I yelled from inside my head. _"Ed, give me back my body!" _

Ed sighed and started the transfer. As soon as I felt I could move, I whacked Rei on the back of her head with my flesh hand and stood up. "That hurt, you idiot!"

"Hey, your accent's gone." Kiyoko pointed out, finally turning from the television. I sighed out. "No fricking duh, apparently only Ed has the accent."

_"What's that supposed to mean?!" _Ed demanded. I ignored him, watching Rei bounce around me, staring at me. "Okay, Ayumi, we believe you, now take off the cosplay." She sang out.

"It's not cosplay!" I shot back, glaring at her. "Okay, fiiiine, I'll help you." She grabbed my arm and started pulling from the docking port before I could react. Seconds later, my arm came off. Kiyoko did a double take. "Woah!" She exclaimed.

"Wow…my arm was ripped off…" I muttered in disbelief. _"…yup." _Ed replied.

Rei, on the other hand, was staring in horror at my automail that she was still holding. She looked at me, then back at the automail, then screamed loudly, throwing my arm onto her couch. She started reacting the same way she did if she saw a bee: ran around in circles flailing her arms and screaming on the top of her lungs. I watched her, wondering if I should be angry or shocked that my arm came clean off, and that I was standing there armless. It sure did feel weird enough.

Kiyoko stood up calmly, walking over to where my arm lay and picked it up. She looked at it interestingly before taking it by the hand and swinging it around, whacking Rei in the head. She fell over, rolling around on the floor and yelling in pain while clutching her head. I stared at Kiyoko, who handed me back my arm and smiled.

_"She hit her…with your arm…" _Ed said slowly. I nodded. _"Yup…" _I looked down at my arm, wondering about reattaching it. _"I've always wanted to do this to see what it felt like…should I try it?" _

_"You're gonna have to. Just do it quick and brace yourself." _Ed sighed. I nodded and lined up the automail to its port and slid it in. It made a kinda banging sound when it came in and really intense pain shot through my body. I only just bit off my scream, falling to my knees. Rei and Kiyoko stared at me as I clutched the port, trembling in pain. "Rei…you…idiot!" I hissed before passing out.

-

I woke up in the weirdest way. I was still in pain, but it died down, somewhat. That's not what was weird though. I opened my eyes and saw these sticky blobs on my arms and face. Ribbons from balloons were stuck to them and trailed off to who knew where. I turned, seeing I was still on the floor (the brats couldn't get me off it??). Rei was sitting next to me, feverishly typing on a make believe computer, which was really my baby sister's. It kept mooing and meowing when she typed stuff in, making me stare at her. "Uh…"

Rei looked at me and grinned evilly. "It's alive! IT'S ALIVE!!!" She threw her head back and cackled, and the lights flickered. I noticed Kiyoko at the light switch, pulling it up and down and wondered why I was born to such a weird family. Rei patted my head. "Okay Ayumi, give 'Ed' control, I wanna ask him something."

I blinked. Ed seemed to be aware of what was happening, because he sighed for the umpteenth time and transferred control. He sat up and tugged the blobs (which turned out to be clay) and tossed them over his shoulder.

"Okay, Ed…answer this…" Rei started with an evil grin. Ed nodded. "If you're Ed, why do you have boobs?! Only Ayumi would have that bust!" Rei exclaimed, pointing to my chest. Ed made my face turn completely red as I laughed madly from inside my head. "What kinda question is that?!" He yelled, my voice sounding all flustered in its accent…heh.

"Speaking in an accent again, I see." Rei muttered, pretending to jot down something down. "And your automail appears to be real and functioning…at least…your arm does." She trailed off, peering suspiciously at my leg.

_"Don't you dare rip that off, you know how much that hurts?!" _I screamed, even if she couldn't hear me. Ed grabbed her wrist and held it tight, giving her a death-glare as she stared at him, shocked. "Stop it. You need to know when to quit." He told her firmly, before letting her go. She stared at him, looking about to cry and making Ed nervous when she suddenly blushed. "Oh em gee, Edo-kun! That was so cool!!!" She squealed loudly.

"Don't call me that…" Ed muttered as I yelled at her to stay away from my man. _"Your man?" _Ed questioned. _"Um…remember that I'm your fangirl…" _I replied sheepishly. I sighed. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, my arm gets ripped off. What else can go wrong?

"Kids, we're home!" My mom called from the foyer.

Of course they come now. Crap!

---

**That's my fav chapter so far. They ripped off her arm! –cracks up- **

**By the way, the cat/chicken nugget thing is an inside joke in my family. I'll tell it later, I don't feel like grossing people out right now. **

**Please review! **


	6. VI: Between Life and Death

**Guoden tan! -made up Amestrian-So yeah, I'm back from being trapped in the horrible world of reality -shudders- School started and it sucks! XO I can't write as much anymore! Merh...**

**Anyway, just gonna explain some things I failed to explain last time. :P This is so far the longest chapter because I haven't written Reincarnations for a while and my...'muses'-wink in Sister's direction- gave me alot to work on. Just people, stop saying that I'm in this fic! Ayumi and I just happen to have the same name because I'm uncreative when it comes to characters BASED on me!**

**And like, I've been asked about Ed's accent alot. Thought I would. Okay, so Ed's accent sounds like a mix between German, Russian and British. Totally hot, right? So, uh, stuff he does that I don't feel like writing in when he talks through Ayumi is like, lisping his S's, all his A's sounding flat, some F's sounding like T's, (thrinking, hehehe). Oh, and he drops his R's, but all New Yorkers do that anyway, so no difference there, lol. And, let's see, another question I got. Is Rei and Kiyoko based on my real sisters? n.n Yup! They picked their names and everything. Most of the things I make them do I ask them first, hounding them to tell me their reactions and what they'd say. Mwahaha! -if you can't tell, I am answering questions from people for the rest of the fanfic, so ask away!-**

**I know I'm talking too much but last question!!! Someone asked how the fanfic is going to end and about when, like how MB was about 12 chapters. Well! ...how can you ask me that? XO Um, I think it might actually be up to 15 chapters or something (my longest serious one yet!) plus random bonus chapters and a sequel. :P**

**Okay! NOW, I'm finally starting!!! Finally!**

**---**

On instinct, the first thing I tried to do was hide. Why, I don't know. The second Ed finished giving me back control I ducked down and tried to stuff myself underneath the couch, painfully I might add. Kiyoko stared at me with her eyebrows raised, and I could tell Ed wanted to do the same thing. "What are you doing?" They both asked.

"They can't catch me looking like Ed!" I replied hastily. Then, I stopped for a second and blinked. "Oh yeah, I told them about my cosplay!" I grinned in relief, trying to scramble my lower half out from under the couch.

"You're an idiot." Kiyoko muttered, shaking her head at me. I flipped her off, making her frown. But I finally freed myself and after sticking my tongue out at her, I ran to the foyer where my parents were.

Slightly ignoring their surprised faces when they caught sight of me, I kissed both of them on their cheeks and smiled as calmly as I could. I was just about to explain all about my 'cosplay' when Rei came running in, yelling, "Ayumi got possessed by Edward Elric!"

"What??" They both said in almost a yell. I glared at her with the same look of a homicidal maniac and mouthed a threat to throttle her. Her eyes widened big time and she look this chance to flee the room as fast as she could.

"What's she talking about?" My dad asked, both of his eyebrows raised.

Ed suggested with a small snicker. After vowing to murder my little sister, I sighed mentally. 

"Okay." I looked at my parents and tried to smile again (though probably failing miserably) "Yeah, long story short, the spirit of Edward Elric's in my body."

My dad looked at me like I was insane.

"Who?" My mom just blinked at me as she asked. I muttered a curse under my breath. It makes it so much harder when they don't watch anime! "Okay, rephrasing. Um...Mom, remember when I told you about FMA?"

She blinked again, scratching through her permed black hair. "...oh! The idiot who tried to bring his mother back to life?" She guessed.

Ed echoed angrily. I chuckled slightly. _"Ignore that, Ed."_ I told him while at the same time starting to explain more about what happened, which was harder then it looks. They kept asking questions like 'What is alchemy' and etc. So, I had to demonstrate by transmuting my automail (I found out that I could do alchemy. Awesome!), which made them freak out and ask what happened to my arm and leg and junk. I think an hour passed until I had FMA and what happened fully explained. My throat felt all dry. I need water... 

"Ayumi, can this Ed guy talk through you?" My dad asked, folding his arms over his chest.

I nodded. Ed started the transfer quickly. I was kinda glad I didn't have to talk anymore. When Ed had control he randomly shook my head for some reason and put my hair in a braid. No fair! "Alright, it's Ed." He said.

"Awww, what a cute accent!" My mom gushed with a quick hug. Ed made a kinda uncomfortable squeaking sound when she did. My dad just stared at us like we were crazy again. "This is Ed, right?" He asked in an unsure tone.

"Uh, yes." Ed replied simply. My dad nodded, stepping closer until he was right in front of us. "Listen here." He started, jabbing his finger in my face and glaring hard. "Don't you even think about doing any funny stuff with my daughter or I'm coming after you. I don't care if you don't have a body of your own. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." Ed squeaked. I laughed, because it sounded funny for Ed to be scared at my dad. I guess he's just not used to these kinds of threats. Plus, my dad _is_ pretty buff. My dad nodded, and stopped giving us the evil eye. "Good." He turned and headed for the stairs near the living room.

"Oh, don't mind him." My mom chuckled with a smile in my direction. "He's always wanted a son. We both did. But with 3 girls already…" My mom trailed off, shrugging her shoulders. "Anyway, Edward, feel free to…us…be in my daughter. Welcome to the family!" She hugged us again, making Ed do the squeaking thing again. How cute!

"Thank you, Mrs…um…" Ed started. It occurred to me that I never told him our last name. Haha…oops.

"Oh, just call me Mom." She smiled, letting me go and patting my head.

"Thank you…Mom." Ed repeated slowly, staring at the ground. My mom looked at him questionably, then gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, Ed, I'm so sorry! I forgot that your mother-"

"It's fine. Forget it." Ed said quickly, waving my hand around nonchalantly. My mom nodded and sighed. "Let me talk to Ayumi for a second?"

"Sure." Ed transferred again. I'm beginning to really hate that. The tingly feeling bothers me. I got control and quickly got my hair out of it's braid, making Ed curse. "Yeah, Mom?" I asked once I was ready.

"Go get changed now, otherwise we'll be late." Mom looked at her wrist, tapping her gold watch. I stared at her, raising an eyebrow. "Late for what?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's Wednesday."

I gasped, in a pose much like The Scream. Don't ask why, I'm just weird like that. "It is?! I thought today was Tuesday!"

"Yesterday was Tuesday, Ayumi. Today's Wednesday."

"But wasn't yesterday Monday?!"

"Monday was 2 days ago!" She sighed out in frustration. "I swear, that computer is completely rotting your brain."

"Ugh, I can't believe this." I groaned with my face covered. _"What happens on Wednesdays?" _Ed questioned with slight regret in his voice. Mouthing a curse, I sighed.

-

Ed continued. Why must he shout in my head?! I sighed to myself, glaring at the people staring at me as I followed my family to our usual spot. I snapped. My mom got us seats and started setting up. Kiyoko and Rei both ran off, jumping into the deep end of the pool with loud, excited squeals. I dropped off my towel and focused on putting on my matching black goggles.Ed was still yelling at me as I walked to the poolside. I just ignored him, noting to myself that the deep end was about 10 feet deep. Yay! 

Taking in a breath, I cannonballed into the pool, making a huge splash. Ed started panicking. What really sucked was that he was right. I started sinking like a fricking rock! Flailing under the water, I fought it and swam to the surface. My head broke through the water. I couched out some water, splashing around wildly. It got really tiring trying to stay up. Waving my arm to the lifeguard stand, I took in one more quick breath before sinking again.

I got to the bottom pretty fast. Blinking through my goggles, I observed the scene calmly. What a nice shade of blue the water was. My hair was floating around freely, almost looking green. Ed was just screaming my name frantically. I didn't answer, lifting my head to stare at the surface. The light shining down it looked so pretty! I really do love being in water. How lucky I can hold my breath for a while. A few minutes must've passed by now. I watched as a couple of tiny bubbles gloated up and smiled slightly. Ugh. My vision started clouding. Black crept into my sight but still I watched the surface. Without wanting to, I coughed. A ton of bubbles escaped my mouth and floated up. I watched them, feeling myself falling. My lungs burned, begging for oxygen. Ed was still yelling my name, but then he just sounded far off until I couldn't hear him anymore. My eyes closed.

And opened again. I was on my back, floating in a sea of black, just suspended in the air. My goggles had vanished. I could breathe again, gratefully gulping down air. I looked around but saw nothing. I called for Ed and heard nobody. Creepy. I frowned slightly. Somehow, this felt all too familiar.

I asked myself. I felt way too tired to try and figure it out. Closing my eyes, I just let myself float there. 

A pressure pursed on my chest, pulling me out of the coma state I was in. Feeling something in my mouth, I coughed. Water dribbled down my neck. My eyes fluttered open weakly.

"She's breathing!"

"Thank goodness!"

"Ayumi, you alright?"

I blinked several times. I was lying on the ground, with this mob all around me. "You okay?" I boy asked me, who I assume was a lifeguard. Ooh, he's cute! He had these nice bluish0gray eyes and long black hair. Yay, he was giving me CPR!

"What happened?" I asked, fighting the need to smile. My voice sounded weird. Ugh, sore throat…"You almost drowned." He answered calmly and pointed to my automail arm. "This thing real?"

"Yeah, I-" I stopped and gasped, getting into a sitting position. _"Ed?!" _I shouted in a panic.

Ed breathed out, obviously in the same shock I was in. 

"Hey…you okay?" The boy asked, looking concerned. I was just about to fangirl in my head when my chest started burning again. It was worse then before. It felt almost like automail pain! Unable to answer, I just shook my head. See, at this point I had two options. One was to scream and cry like a baby, meaning I look like an idiot in front of the hot lifeguard. Or, I could two, just pass out. So, I chose that, slumping against him and closing my eyes. Before I completely zoned out, I heard him shouting for an ambulance in his hot voice, then I just completely fainted.

-

_He's using my body again. _I had randomly thought. The thought pulled me out of a very good and long dream I had, with Ed and the hot lifeguard. (I realized in horror that I didn't know anything about him. Why, oh, why didn't I ask him for anything during the 20 seconds I was consious?? His name, cell phone number, student ID number, anything that I could use to contact him again!!) Wondering how long I had been unconsious for, I confirmed my thought easily. Ed was using my body again. Dammit!

It seemed like he was talking to someone. I hated not being in control. It's hard to actually see what's going on, it's kinda dark until you get the hang of it. Looking through my eyes that he stole, I saw my mom and my doctor. We were all in this large white room that looked very familiar. I cursed loudly. I was at a hospital!

"Oh, she's awake," Ed informed them, finally noticing. _"I can't believe this!" _I yelled at him. He blinked a few times innocently.

"She's up?? Can we talk to her?" My mom asked anxiously. She sounded worried. How long was I out for again? Ed nodded my head and transferred out. I winced when I got control. For some reason, my whole body was aching.

I tried to move, but realized to my displeasure that I was bound to the table by 3 thick brown straps. _Kinky, _I thought before I could stop myself. Ed scolded me through embarrasement. I ignored him and looked at my mom. "Why am I strapped to a table?" I ask.

"Ayumi, I'm so glad your alright!" My randomly gushed, leaping up from the chair she was sitting on and squeezing me into a tight hug.

"Ow! Can't breathe!" I quickly shouted, which made her let go. I quickly caught my breathe and sighed. "What happened anyway?"

I got 3 different answers at the same time. "You drowned," My mom told me, when Dr. Winters, which is the name of my doctor said, "Your heart was under stress." which made no sense, but at the same time Ed muttered, _"You died." _That one was just slightly freaky.

"Huh?" I blinked twice. "At the pool, those things you have for body parts weighed you down and you almost drowned to death." My mom explained as calmy as possible, though it was obvious she was tempted to rip my automail off right now. "Idiot." She added.

_"Actually, I think you did die. Or rather, you were suspended between life and death. Like I had been." _Ed cut in. I guess that explained the black void thing. So I wasn't imagining it. That's good, I'd hate to think I was possessed, half dead AND insane.

"And afterwards, you passed out from a pain in your chest, right? Plus, your mother claimed you currently had 2 souls in your body, but I guess Edward confirmed it. Your body, including your heart was just under stress from the weight of 2 souls. We did some things to relax it." Dr, Winters explained. I'm still frigging confused though. Nothing they're saying is making sense. I just want to go back to sleep.

"Um...you didn't...operate on me, did ya?" I asked nervously. Dr. Winters laughed, which I think is a good sign. Unless he's terribly sadistic. Then that's bad. "No, od course not! We just gave you a few injections, that's all."

Shit! I hate getting shots. Well, who likes pointy sticks being stabbed into you? I guess that explained why I was strapped down. Last time I was supposed to get a shot, I kinda freaked out, kicked the doctor, um, down there and jumped out a window. On the first floor of course. And I had to get the shot anyway. Ed must've read my mind (how rude!), because he quickly said, _"It's not what you think. I'm alot more mature then I was back then. It's not like I'm scared of shots anymore."_

_"Oh, really?" _I smirked, looking back into Ed's memories. How cool! He started complaining that I was cheating. In the memory I saw, I saw him running around the office screaming his/my head off until my mom tackled him to the ground and dragged him to the table. Ed chuckled nervously. _"That doesn't cought." _He muttered. I laughed out loud. The both of them stared at me with their eyebrows raised. I stopped quickly. "Um...Ed said something funny..." I muttered in embarrasement.

"Um, sure honey." Mom turned to Dr. Winters as I cursed silently under my breath. "Now that sh's awake, is it alright to bring her home?"

He nodded. My mom smiled. "Great!" She came to my side and started undoing the straps. She quickly finished and 3rd strap and pulled me to my feet. The room spun wildly. "Someone get me off this ride." I muttered, toppling over. It seemed like a logical thing to say. My mom caught me and blinked.

"She might be a bit weak at the moment." Dr. Winters noted apoligetically.

_"This is all your dault, Ed." _I yelled telepathically.

_"No, it's not! Your the one who practically killed yourself." _Ed shot back.

_"Not my fault." _I groaned out loud, hoping my mom would carry me. She did, but not the way I wanted. She instead grabbed me and slung me over her shoulder, which hurt alot. She just laughed when I whined. Some mother. I felt way too tired to stay awake much longer though.

_"Ed...when I wake up, you **better** not be using my body to go on the computer again." _I told him. _"I won't." _He answered in a slightly suspecious tone. I was going to question him when I got way more sleepier. I fell asleep instantly.

--

**Anyone notice I usually end the chapter with Ayumi falling asleep? ...I'm so..unoriginal...**

**It's funny. I have a notebook that I pre-write Reincarnations in now. I had to copy the first 5 chapters into it first, but I got it! It even has a table of contents! We're up to page 72 in my notebook XD Hope you liked this chapter! It's starting to get serious now, since this wasn't supposed to be a comedy in the first place. It just happened :P**

**Reviews would be gladly accepted, they make me update faster if ya know what I mean -wink-**


	7. VII: Watched

**WHEE, UPDATE! That notebook was so damn useful! Now I can write without being on the computer which means yes, faster updates! I already finished the chapter after this one, wai! X3 But my handwriting's so hard to read! x.x**

**Okay, quick answers to questions. Ah, why are Ayumi's parents too accepting about her being possessed? Cuz her parents are weird! XD Nah, it's just because I based Ayumi's parents on mine, so when I asked them for their reactions, they basically just stared and kept asking questions. n.n; And my dad kinda avoided me for the rest of the day...**

**And yeah, Ayumi does swimming every Wednesday because the summer is hot in ****New York**** (where we live), and our moms just want us to swim every week. X3**

**Okay, let's start! Yatta!**

**---**

_'Dance, water, dance!'_

I'm starting to get annoyed waking up to Kingdom Hearts 2. My sisters always play it way too damn loud! But when I tried to open my eyes, guess what? Ed was freaking using my body again. And he was playing Kingdom Hearts. In my body. _Mine! _Damn him!

_"Ed...ward..." _I growled slowly. _"Morning!" _He replied cheerfully. In the game, Sora ran out of time trying to get rid of all Demyx's water clones and died. Ed cursed loudly. _"Those liars! They said Demyx sucks at fighting! This is the 10th time I've lost!"_

I swear, I'm going to kill him. I'll find a way to get him out of my head and kill him in the most violent way possible. And being a psychopath, that's _very_ violent. "_Ed, what did I tell you before about using my body while I sleep?!"_

_'Dance, water, dance!" _Demyx yelled out from the game. Ed automatically started jabbing the blue X button while chanting _'x, x ,x, triangle, x, x, triangle...' _in his/my head. How annoying!

_"You're not listening to me!!" _I shouted. _"Go into Drive, Sora!" _Ed yelled excitedly as Sora transformed into his wisdom form. _"I'm sorry, what?"_

_"You promised me you wouldn't use my body!" _I said angrily. Ed smirked in a very Ed way. _"You said not to use your body to go on the computer. You said nothing about using your body for video games."_

I would've strangled him if I had hands to...uh...use...? _"Ed...let's try this one more time. Turn off the fricking game and get my ass into my bed!...uh...couch..." _I added after noticing the unused blankets on the couch near the television.

_"Awww, can't I at least finish the battle?" _Ed whined childishly. And I actually thought he was mature.

_"No." _I sighed.

_"Can I at least save? I didn't get to-"_

_"Ed..._" I started warningly. Ed sighed in disappointment and defeat, setting down the black PlayStation 2 controller. _"Fine." _He whined, turning off the television. _"If I lose that talking duck's new wand thingy, I'm blaming you."_

_"Yeah, yeah." _I muttered. Ed got off from sitting on the floor in front of the television and literally hopped on one foot to the couch, which he bounced on for a couple of times.

_"Are you high?" _I asked simply. Ed just laughed, tossing the couch pillows to the floor and lying down. _"Remember, no video games." _I reminded him. _"Yup."_ He closed my eyes. Satisfied with the slightly red-tinged darkness, I went back to sleep.

-

_'Existing in this place now are uncleanable lies, I wonder when it has begun...how far do I have to go to see the light?'_

Someone was playing Xepher on DDR SuperNOVA. Loudly. Damn them. They woke me up. And it's my game in the first place! Wait...I'm playing!?

_Oh...heeeeeeeell no. _I groaned. He was using my body again! And even worse, he was using my body to absolutely SUCK at DDR!

_"Edward Elric!" _I shouted threateningly. Ed stomped my foot on the Start button, yelling a word out that I didn't understand, but assumed that it was an Amestrian curse word. The song failed, and Rei, who was playing against him cheered. "Yay! I win again!"

"The score's 23 to nothing!" Kiyoko announced from where she sat on one of the couches.

_"What the hell, Ed!? I told you to stop using my body! And you're ruining my reputation as an expert DDR-er!"_

Ed just said the word again, this time under his breath. It sounded something like 'Bosen' or something.

_"Dammit, Ed! Listen to me next time!" _I yelled in frustration.

_"Ich mun neint oct sou humer." _Ed mumbled in Amestrian. Dammit! That's cheating!

_"Sou renflunchar brenon mosar, sou dynn!" _I replied angrily. I stopped, completely shocked. Ed dreoze, blinking twice. "What the?!" He said, at the same time I said _"Huh?!"_

"What's wrong, Ed-chan?" Rei asked curiously, tilting her head like a cat. "Don't call me that, I'm not a girl!" Ed yelled back distractedly. Rei giggled.

_"Did I just speak Amestrian?" _I asked excitedly. Ed sighed. _"Yes. And I'm not a dyke." _I giggled immaturely. _"Bet you don't even know what that means." _He added.

_"I do too." _I countered quickly. It wasn't necessarily a lie...just not the whole truth. Ed probably sensed that though.

_"Yeah, right. And I thought you didn't know Amestrian." _Ed replied gruffly.

_"I don't! It doesn't even exist in this world!" _I whined. _"This is just like in Harry Potter...! He couldn't speak Parselmouth unless he was with snakes! Maybe I can only speak Amestrian when I'm talking to you!" _I suggested.

_"Who the hell is Harry Potter?" _Ed blinked again. _"Don't ya'll have books in Amestres?!" _I yelled.

_"Shut up!" _He snapped. I rolled my eyes, or tried to but I still didn't have control.

_"Does this mean I'm turning more like you?" _I wondered slowly. I suddenly gasped. I'd been thinking about that website and the list of Amestrian words. I had been seeing them through Ed's eyes, and he probably might not know all the things I knew. Maybe it was English in some weird text or something!

_"Ed, go on the computer. Now!"_ I quickly ordered. He blinked in response. _"Why?"_

_"I just thought of something. Just go!"_

He nodded. Carefully stepping off te multicolored DDR mat, he turned and ran through the kitchen and towards the stairs. "Where ya going, Ed-chan?" Rei called after him. Ed chose to ignore her (meaning he went back and ranted that he wasn't a girl, wasting about 15 minutes of valuable time), and went up the staircase 3 at a time. He plopped down on the black spinny chair and turned on the computer screen. I blinked at the 3 Internet Explorer windows already opened up. One of them was my MySpace.

_"The hell are you doing on my MySpace?!"_ I yelled. Ed ignored me, damn him. _"I heard that." _He pointed out. _"We made a deal! Stay out of my mind!"_

He shrugged my shoulders and clicked one of the closed windows. 'The Secret to Full Metal Alchemist' popped up. _"How'd you...I _**_said _**_stay out of my mind!" _I sighed, looking at the site as he scrolled it down.

_"There! Click on the 3rd link on the bottom." _I instructed. He clicked it, and at the same list of two columns of writing popped onto the screen. But there was a difference this time. At the top of the list, Ed's name in red font shown through in the first column, and my name on the opposite one.

"Wha?" Ed blinked. _"Woah, wasn't expecting that." _I muttered. _"It's almost like Zatch Bell in a way...just...names instead of spells?"_

_"What are you talking about?" _Ed asked, raising an eyebrow.

_"You're deprived!" _I replied. _"Anyway, why does it say our names? And why now?"_

_"I dunno. Maybe it had something to do with that transmutation circle." _Ed guessed. _"Dammit. This has _**_her_**_ written all over it." _He growled angrily.

_"Who?" _I asked.

_"It's nothing." _He said distractedly. I sighed in annoyance._ "Fine. Whatever. Look, our names are underlined...it looks line a link! Click it!"_

Ed clicked it. The screen turned blood red, which made Ed wince slightly. I was fine with it of course, blood red was one of my favorite colors. Because I'm just that psychotic. The mark of the flamel popped up in black on the top of the screen. To me, it looked like it was drawn in black blood. Because again, I'm just that psychotic. Under the snake's head on the left side was Ed's full name written in black script, and on the right side was my name in the same font. _"Creepy."_

_"Only the way you're looking at it. Look at this." _He pointed below the header. I looked. It was a large picture with a plain black background. There was a picture of Ed and me before transforming standing besides each other, with the same exact angry looking expression. We both lifted our hands at the same time and clapped them, turning to slap them against each other's hands. There was a flash of blue light, like how alchemic energy is shown in the anime. A glowing red transmutation circle appeared in the background, the same one as before, and we banished. Then the picture started over again from the beginning.

_"That...is one of the creepiest pictures I've ever seen." _I commented dully. It made it even _more_ creepy since I never show my picture online. So how the hell did this guy get it?!

Ed scrolled down, being completely silent about the picture. Under it was what looked like a blog, but...

I glanced at the last post, which had the date 'July 12th' on it. 3 days ago, to be exact. Underneath it said: Today, Ayumi almost died. In fact, she was so close to death, her mind and soul was sent to the same suspended state between life and death as Edward's and the other's had been in all these years. It's suspected that the encounter might jog their memory. They might find out what happened in Amestres all those years ago soon.

_"Ed...how'd they know about..." _I trailed off, staring at the second sentence. I was 'between life and death' just as Ed had thought.

_"What do you think, Ayumi?" _Ed replied simply. I growled, I hated getting my questions answered with more questions. _"Try refreshing the page." _I said suddenly. Ed blinked but jabbed an automail finger at the F5 key. The page refreshed and my suspicions were confirmed. Under today's date was a new passage: They've found out their section of the site. No doubt they've figured out a lot more. Hopefully, they'll be able to uncover the secret before it's too late.

_"The secret?" _I questioned with a little mental frown. Ed echoed my expression and frowned at the screen. _"Ed, what does this mean?"_

_"I dunno..." _Ed sighed in frustration. _"But what I do know is...they're watching us."_

**---**

**And cut! Mwahahaha! Ya know, all those italics are hard to type when your being rushed...x.x; **

**Almost forgot! I should translate the Amestrian Ayumi and Ed were speaking before, so ya'll won't be confused anymore. Basically, the curse word Ed was saying means...the...uh…F word, which I won't say so I won't offend.**_ **Ich mun neint oct sou humer**_** means 'I don't have to listen to you' and _Sou renflunchar brenon mosar, sou dynn! _Means 'You damn well have to listen, you dyke!' And trust me, you won't find this anywhere else, so far it seems like Im the only one trying to invent Amestrian, since I'm that obsessed. n.n; **

**Please review! Next chapter will hopefully be soon if my mom would stop forcing me to do chores to finish the ending! x.x;;;**


	8. VIII: Soul and Spirit

**Ha. Hahahahaha. HA!**

**I've got some funny reviews lately. Hahaha. XD So funny I can't stand it, oxygen! I NEED TO BREATHE! XD**

**First, no, Reincarnations ain't even close to finishing. It just started rising into the climax, that's all. I bet that the least this fanfic will extend to is about...12 chapters...probably more...no, most likely more...**

**Next one. I'm usually against pointing people out, unless they want to be pointed out, but some person like The Real Hagane Fanatic gave me a funny...I guess you can call it a mini-flame. Basically, they hate this story cuz they think I inserted myself into it.**

**HAHAHA.**

**-once again- Ayumi is not me. Not even close. She's alot cooler then I am. :P I swear, when I created this, I was just so out of it that I made her have the same name I do, and if it was possible, I'd change her name now if I could think of one and if everyone wasn't already used to Ayumi being Ayumi. But please, should I listen to that one mini flame that the person wasn't even brave enough to sign in to post (and that I could delete if I felt like it), or should I listen to...all the others? Hmmm...XD**

**In fact, I bet the miniflamer didn't bother to read it, and just saw the summary and miniflamed. Hahahaa**

**And as for the Mary Sue question, you'll have to look at the Fanfic Guide I'm writing for that answer. n.n I'll be writing about Mary Sues chapter 10, alright?**

**Last one, I swear. Someone PMed me (not advised, email doesn't work) and asked how does Ayumi go to the bathroom when Ed freaks out and stuff? -Excuse me as I laugh- I have no freaking idea, but I will answer that at the end when I'm adding in bonus chapters for no reason X3**

**(Oh noes, I'm following Sister's example in the original and making my author's notes way too long! x.x;)**

**---**

Gold is such a pretty color. Especially as an eye color. It looks so cool and...intense! I had planned on getting gold contacts when I got older once my mom actually lets me, but ever since that transmutation, I guess I don't need them anymore! (Assuming this change is permanent) I had taken a break from being freaked out by FMA stalkers on the internet and went to the bathroom. Now I was leaning on the sink, staring at my eyes in the mirror, while Ed insulted me in Amestrian. Bastard.

The white bathroom door knocked, and before I could actually reply, the door swung open, and both of my sisters walked in. "Ayumi, we have to talk to you." Kiyoko said.

"Brats! Wait 'til I answer before coming in! I coulda been naked for all you know!" I scolded. Ed got all embarrassed again, ranting in a rushed way in Amestrian (grow up Ed, everybody's naked under their clothes!) Okay, just because I spoke it once doesn't mean I understand it...

"Well, you weren't." Rei noted, blinking her brown eyes. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, whatever."

"Ed told us about the website. We wanna see it." Kiyoko told me. I blinked, sending a mental glare at Ed. _"Why the hell did you tell them?"_

_"They asked." _Ed replied simply. I sighed. _"Fine, whatever." _I said again. I strolled across the bathroom and pushed past my sisters, which I think annoyed them. I led them back to the computer and clicked the icon to go back to the homepage of the site. 'The Secret to Full Metal Alchemist' flashed up.

"So. Where's the circle? We thought that we might get somebody too if we look at it." Rei said with a smile. I knew she was hoping to get Hughes or something. Fat chance.

"It's not that simple. You have to be born with that matching spirit." I answered, only repeating what Ed told me to say just a second before.

"Yeah, yeah, stop wasting our time and show it to us." Kiyoko muttered. I shot her an annoyed glare and scrolled down until the picture of the transmutation circle filled the screen.

"Woah, cool!" Rei gasped in awe. I looked at Kiyoko for her reaction. She just stood there completely frozen, staring at the transmutation circle with a look of horror in her brown eyes. The picture flashed for barely a millisecond. Kiyoko suddenly clutched her head in pain and slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Kiyoko!" Rei and I both yelled. Rei rushed to her side as I glanced uneasily at the picture. Rei grabbed Kiyoko's shoulders and shook her hard, only to have her head loll around limply. "Wake up!" She whined, slapping her face a couple of times. Kiyoko's eyes snapped open. She sat up, brushing Rei's hands off her and smacked Rei across the face hard. I blinked, trying not to laugh as Rei yelped in pain.

"That's for smacking me." Kiyoko muttered. "What happened?" I asked.

"I...don't know..." She said slowly, staring at the computer screen. "...there's a voice in my head!"

"Answer it!" I instructed quickly, biting down some wisecrack about her being crazy. She nodded. Her eyes got a sort of distant look to them, like she was really spaced out. I guess that's what I look like when I talk to Ed.

_"Who do you think it is, Ed?" _I asked.

_"I dunno." _Ed answered quickly. There was an edge in his voice. I couldn't tell if it was excitement or nervousness.

"You're...Edward, right?" Kiyoko suddenly asked. Her voice had the same Amestrian accent as Ed's! I blinked and nodded. "Who're you?"

"Never mind that. Activate the circle and redirect the energy towards me." Kiyoko ordered, clambering to her feet dizzily. I clicked my tongue in annoyance of being bossed around by my younger sister, even if she was being possessed. (Wow. Nothing surprises me anymore. How sad. ) I went back to the computer screen and stared at it for a bit, realizing I had no idea what I was supposed to do. _"Help?" _I asked sheepishly.

_"Hold on." _Ed transferred into control. I shuddered out, wondering how Kiyoko felt. She had just gone through her first transfer, right? Ed clapped my hands and placed them on the screen, which I thought didn't work, but now that we're sure about alchemy I guess we could. Kiyoko touched her fingers onto the circle. Th screen went white and glowed brightly. I heard Rei go "Ooooh" like the immature kid she is. White sparks traveled up Kiyoko's arms and passed through her skin. She was blasted back, crashing to the floor a few feet back with a startled yelp.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt." Rei commented with a really immature giggle.

"You okay?" Ed asked, shooting a glare at Rei.

Kiyoko just nodded, pushing herself into a sitting position, covering her face with one of her hands. With her other hand, she aimed two fingers at Rei. Rei blinked, tilting her head curiously. Kiyoko smiled under her hand. Her nails suddenly extended, both shooting past Rei, almost grazing her neck. They stabbed into the wall behind her. Rei froze, a small squeak escaping her. "Hey!" Ed shouted, jumping up from our seat.

Kiyoko chuckled evilly, withdrawing her nails. She uncovered her face. Her eyes had turned red and cat-like, her hair grew longer, thicker and darkened into black. Her skin was now deathly pale (or as pale as a black girl can get, which in this case was really pale). And because she had been wearing a low-cut sleeveless brown shirt, we could see the ourosboros on the center of her chest.

"Lust?" Ed said in shock. Kiyoko sneered. "Nice to see you again, Fullmetal."

_"No way! I'm sisters with a homunculus?!" _I shouted excitedly. I mean, yeah, I knew that Kiyoko was completely boy obsessed, and she acted like Lust on several occasions, but I never thought she would actually _be _Lust!

"That's impossible. How can you be reincarnated if you have no soul?" Ed demanded angrily.

Kiyoko sneered in a very Lust-like way. "It's true that I'm lacking the soul to _fully_ possess this girl's body, but its her spirit that's allowing me to stay." She folded her arms in front of her chest and smiled. "Surely you've figured out that your spirit matches this girl completely." She closed her eyes ands sighed. "And besides, without a soul to push my host's soul away, I won't be damaging this body."

_"Ed, what is she talking about?" _I asked slowly. Ed gritted my teeth and ignored me. "Shut up, Lust. Jus why the hell are you here in the first place?!"

"If I remember correctly, I was on your side last time." Lust answered coolly. "Unless...your memory hasn't returned yet?"

"It hasn't. But if you know so much, you can just tell me!" Ed said, narrowing my eyes. Oh great, now he's excluding even me from the excitement. He's acting like his old self now, instead of calm and polite like he was now. (Good thing too.) Lust shook her head, opening her eyes to stare at us. "You know I can't; she wouldn't like that."

"I don't give a damn what she wants! She took my brother away from me!" Ed shouted, balling my hands into fists at my sides. I was, for once, glad I bite my nails. I swear, otherwise, my palm would be bleeding. _"Who the hell is this girl you keep talking about?!" _I demanded, just to be ignored again.

Lust sighed, bowing her head. "I'll just let you know...your brother is safe and has already found himself a body."

"Really?! Who's?! Is it someone we know?" Ed asked quickly. I could sense the anxiousness behind his voice. It unnerved me, somehow I kinda forgot just how important Al is to Ed.

She just shook her head dismissively and looked up. "She went back." She said in her normal voice. Ed cursed to himself, and sighed.

"K-Kiyoko...?" Rei finally stuttered, staring at her. Kiyoko blinked, glancing at her. "What?"

"No fair! How come everyone but me gets to be possessed!?" Rei complained, the fear leaving her eyes. Kiyoko blinked, then smiled tauntingly. She lifted a hand, showing off the fact that she could extend her fingernails.

"Hmph." Ed sat back down, clicking on the link to the list again. When it popped up, he scrolled down until the red font popped up with Kiyoko's name behind Lust's. "I knew it." He murmured.

_"Ed, you're hiding something from me." _I growled. I thought I would be able to at least search his mind but somehow he closed it off._ "No, I'm not." _He answered dully.

_"You are too." _I muttered. Ed just shook his head and transferred out of control without me telling him to. I blinked, staring at the screen in confusion. _"Why'd you-"_

_"Girls! Go to sleep! We're waking up early tomorrow!" _My mom called from her room.

_"Why does everyone think I'm a girl?!"_ Ed demanded._ "And...why're we waking up early?"_

_"Secret!" _I squeaked quickly. Kiyoko sighed. "We'll have to tell your mother about this." She told us, her voice sounding Amestrian. "Lust?" Rei asked, sounding fearful again.

"What is it, brat?" Kiyoko smirked, turning on her heel and walking down the hall.

"When did she-" I started but cut myself off. "Alright Rei, let's go to sleep!"

"But I wanted to watch anime..." Rei complained, frowning. "I still don't get why we have to wake up early to go to the-"

"Hey! Mom gave an order!" I interrupted quickly and louder then I had intentioned. _"What are you trying to hide from me?" _Ed asked suspiciously. _"Nothing!" _I snapped. Obviously, Ed didn't believe me (shame, I'm such a good liar outside of my mind) and actually tried probing my mind for the answer. I quickly countered by reciting the Japanese hiragana chart, picturing each character in my head. Ed hissed out a curse.

I smiled in victory to myself, ushering my sister downstairs with me. Most of my family, it seemed, have grown accustomed to sleeping on couches, like we did every summer. Ed kept pestering me about what I was hiding for him. I ignored him the best I could, finishing off the hiragana and moving onto katakana. He gave up after I started reciting kanji. Which was good because I didn't know that much of it.

I plopped onto my couch, suddenly feeling exhausted. Being stalked online and finding out that Lust was now my sister can really wear a person out. _"Remember...leave my body alone!"_

_"I know." _Ed answered. I frowned. I could tell just by his voice that he was pissed at me and List. I tried to shrug it off and kicked most of the couch pillows to the floor, spreading myself around the long couch. I sighed into the cushions. Ed had no right to be mad at me hiding things from him, since he was hiding loads of stuff from me! It's equivalent exchange!

I groaned. The idea had just reminded me that I haven't updated any stories for a while. Being in the hospital really ruined my schedule. I cursed, closing my eyes and letting sleep take me.

-

I didn't sleep for long though, maybe for about 4 hours or so. The sun was just barely breaking the bluish-black sky. I wondered for a millisecond why the hell I woke up, then I remembered. This whole time as I slept, I felt bothered. Like when I didn't do a project due the next morning. It made me feel uneasy, then I realized it was coming from Ed.

_"Hey...Ed...you alright?" _I asked cautiously. It was silent from his end for a long time before he spoke, and I almost missed it because he was speaking so quietly. _"It's just not being able to sleep...I guess that I just never completely realized how long the nights were...and I remembered, every night, Al was alone with his thoughts, every single night for so long..."_

_"Oh..." _I managed to make out, unable to tell if the sadness was coming from him or me. _"You miss him..." _I whispered, reading the thoughts he allowed me to see.

_"Yeah." _Ed admitted sadly. _"And what if Lust was lying? What if Al's..."_

_"Out of all the homunculi, Lust was the most human in the end, right? She knows what it feels like to lose somebody. She wouldn't play with your feelings at a time like this." _I mustered up a small smile. _"Besides...she has my sister's heart now. And Kiyoko's not that evil..."_

He chuckled a bit, slightly reluctantly. _"You're right. Sorry for waking you."_

_"Nah, it's fine. Who needs sleep?" _I asked, unconvincingly as I yawned seconds after I said that. I cursed the timing as Ed laughed softly. I sighed, still feeling his sadness.

_"Goodnight, Ayumi." _Ed finally said. I nodded slightly, racking my mind for a way to cheer him up in the slightest way at least. And me doing something weird and unexpected usually helped.

I took in a breath and concentrated on Amestrian. Harry's been able to force Parselmouth, so why couldn't I? _"Gati..." _I started, trying to think for the words and make them sound Amestrian at the same time. _"Gati Nicht..." _I hitched my voice up until I was sure it would match. _"...Brother..." _I finally finished in my best imitation of Al's voice. Assuming I usually sucked at copying guy's voices, I did it pretty well.

Ed was completely silent again, and I couldn't tell if it was a good or bad silence. Just when I started thinking that maybe that was stupid, Ed burst out laughing. Okay...so it was stupid. He didn't have to laugh though...

_"Thank you." _He said in between laughs. I smiled until he teasingly added, _"You weirdo."_

_"Yeah, I'm a weirdo for trying to help." _I muttered sarcastically, closing my eyes again. Ed laughed again. _"But seriously, thanks."_

_"Yeah, yeah." _I said dismissively, feeling tired again. Ed said something else to me that I never got to hear, because I had fallen asleep.

**---**

**Agh, it feels like my arm's falling off! x.x This chapter was a pain to type...and it's so hard to read my handwriting! XO For some reason, I keep thinking I'm making Ed act like Edward from Twilight! (But that's way too much a coincidence...I mean...both named Edward...both with golden eyes...both hot...there MUST be a connection!!!)**

**Translating the Amestrian; Gati Nicht (even though it's kinda obvious) is goodnight. XP**

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated (and will secretly delay the next chapter if I don't get enough) X3 **


	9. IX: AB07

**Dun dun duuuuuun...chapter nine! Yatta! And the series ain't even close to being done, whoot! So yeah, to manage my time better, for now I'll be updating every Monday, giving myself room for the other 50 something fanfics I have to work on...**

**So yeah, I decided the Author's Notes are too long and will be replying to reviews at the end! Yay! And no reviewer shall stay...unreplied too...because like...my email doesn't work, so it's harder to reply to reviews, so I'll do it at the bottom. Yay laziness!**

**The mystery person is revealed this chapter! And more! Whoot!**

**---**

"We're here!" My mom yelled to us in relief.

"Yay!" We all yelled back, impatiently waiting for Dad to at least stop the car so we could get out. He finally found a place to park on the sidewalk and we all scrambled out, standing in front to face the high convention center.

This was the big secret I've been hiding from Ed, since I knew he wouldn't approve at a time like this. We're at Anime Boston '07! Ed wasn't so happy about that The whole 2 hour ride from 'Risembool', New York he was complaining in my head. Who knew he could find so many things to white about! He even started complaining that the sky wasn't as blue here as it was in Amestres. Amazing! (Even if it is understandable) As if it wasn't enough to have Rei's annoyingly blonde wig in my face the whole time.

Of course, Kiyoko and I were 'cosplaying' Lust and Ed. Wasn't really anything else we could do. I got Ed to transmute our outfits and everything! They were perfect, even though Ed forced me to put my hair in a braid. Rei was cosplaying Sailor Moon for some reason, and kept fighting with Kiyoko, trying to hit her with her...scepter thingy, and instead hitting me several times.

"You guys go have some fun while we find a hotel to stay in!" Mom told us with a semi-trusting smile. That was so unlike her, but I guess she assumed that since Ed was 16, he would make me more responsible. Pfft...good thing she didn't watch the anime. We all waved and they left.

_"I cannot believe we're goofing off at a time like this!!" _Ed shouted as soon as the car was out of sight. "Ow!" I winced, giggling to myself.

"I think it's a good idea. This way we can locate more of the reincarnations." Lust said through Kiyoko. We had figured out before that because she has no soul, she can freely take over anytime she wants. And somehow, she could read Ed's mind.

"That's right! We just gotta look for really good FMA cosplayers with Amestrian accents!" Rei said excitedly.

_"That's not gonna work." _Ed grumbled. I shrugged. "Worth a try! RED DAWN!" I suddenly shouted, charging into the convention center. We had already paid online, so I showed the guy my nametag thingy and ran inside with my sisters.

Man, it was crowded! As far as you can see were anime fans! I've never seen so many in one place! "Isn't this awesome?! It's like anime heaven!" I told my sisters, just to get no reply. I blinked and looked around. I spotted Rei running off and attacking random cosplayers with her Sailor Moon attacks, and Kiyoko flirting with a kinda cute Scar cosplayer. "Of course..." I deadpanned.

"Oh em gee, that's such an awesome cosplay!" I heard someone say excitedly. I blinked, looking at a small mob of cosplayers staring at me with wide, almost sparkling eyes. I gulped, suddenly reminded of mad fangirls. Dammit! "Th-thanks?"

They all rushed at me before I could get away, all of them asking me questions or complimenting me. Dammit, I know I look like Ed, they don't have to swarm me! But I'd do the same to anyone else...dammit!

"Wow, you look _exactly _like Ed!" One cosplayer squeaked.

"Is this a wig?" Someone started yanking my braid. Ow!

"Wah! Awesome automail!" Someone else pulled off my gloves and started pulling at my automail for a better look. Some of the others tried to get it to see too.

"Gah?! You're a girl!!?" That one got me mad, because they touched me where they shouldn't. This was like a bad anime!

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, instinctively clapping my hands together. I ducked down and slammed them to the ground. Somehow, I transmutated the floor into a pillar that brought me up and hurtled me into the air. Everyone looked up from the sound of my screaming and gasped, pointing and staring at the pillar. But of course, nobody tried saving me. Thanks alot.

_"You idiot!" _Ed screamed. I didn't answer, already too preoccupied with falling to really do anything else but scream. I finally landed on some Al cosplayer, knocking us both to the ground. Half the room exploded with applause, the other nicer half rushing over to ask if we were alright.

"Owww..." I whined, rubbing my head. "Hey, you al-" I stopped, my face turning red when I noticed the position we were in. Let's just say it really fulfilled the yaoi fangirl's dreams.

Catcalls about Elricest started up, making me blush harder. "S-sorry!" I squeaked, jumping off and trying to help the Al cosplayer up. _"This is oddly familiar." _Ed muttered to himself, probably reminded of Psiren.

"It's fine." She muttered (yes, it was a girl). hiding her face behind her very Al-like bangs. I blinked and gasped; she sounded Amestrian! "Hey you're-" I got cut off again, because the same mob from before surrounded me and Al's cosplayer, separating us.

"Woah, you just did alchemy!!"

"How'd you do that?!"

"Teach us!"

_"Dammit Ayumi, that was Al!" _Ed shouted over them. _"I know, okay?! But I ain't using alchemy again!" _I shouted back, adding an Amestrian swearword in that. I quickly thought of something almost equally as stupid as using alchemy without knowing how.

_"Ed, I'm counting on you to help me do this right!" _I yelled to him. _"What?!" _

I jumped into the air, twisting my body into a backflip that I knew I couldn't do before if I wasn't Ed. I went over them while screaming my lungs out, Ed freaking out in my head as I flipped 3 times in the air and landed the wrong way. I felt something snap in my automail leg and stumbled back, crashing into a Riku cosplayer. We both fell over, with Ed yelling at me that I was an idiot.

"Ow, what was that?" The Riku cosplayer asked. I opened my eyes -I closed them when I jumped- and turned red. Why do I always have to be put in these positions?! Riku was right on top of me! He was also blindfolded, which was lucky.

"Uh...um...uhm..." I stuttered dizzily. Ed called me an idiot again.

Riku-I'm calling him that because I don't know his name- sighed in frustration. "Screw this." He muttered to himself, ripping off the blindfold. He blinked several times and stared at me with bluish-gray eyes.

I gasped. "You're the lifeguard!"

"Huh? Oh, right, it _is_ you!" Riku smiled. I fangirled in my mind. "Glad you're alright."

A group of fangirls randomly started singing. "Riku and Edo sitting in a tree, F-U-"

"Shut up, you sickos!" I shouted, making them all run off giggling. Riku blinked, rolling off me and standing, blinking his awesome blue-gray eyes. "That was weird." He commented.

"Yes." I replied, standing up and fantasizing. He was the perfect guy; hot _and_ anime obsessed. He was perfect! I was just about to ask him something when I heard my mom chasing me again. I cursed. "Riku, if you find any Al cosplayers with a weird accent, tell her I'm looking for her!" I yelled, running off to leave him looking confused. _"Real smooth, Ayumi." _Ed mumbled angrily.

_"Shut up!" _I yelled, running as fast as I could with a probably broken automail. I weaved in and out through people, spotting a dark corner behind a row of plants to hide in. Apologizing quickly, I grabbed another Ed cosplayer and threw her in the way, then ducked behind the plants. I heard screams just seconds later as the fangirls got her.

_"You're evil!" _Ed accused. _"You woulda done the same thing." _I answered with a smirk. He didn't respond. Someone suddenly grabbed me around the waist and covered my mouth, pulling me further into the shadows. Freaking out, I tried to kick whoever had me from behind, but my foot connected with nothing. I was let go, and instead of running like I should've, I turned to see who it was. It was someone wearing a long black cloak that reminded me of the Organization XIII cloak, but it was more simple then that. In the darkness of the hood, I spotted the familiar glint of light reflecting off glasses. (Because I'm slow, I only just realized this morning that I didn't need glasses anymore. Go figure.)

"It's been a long time...Edward..." The figure said in a low, disguised voice. I blinked slowly, feeling Ed suddenly getting really angrily. I suddenly grabbed the person by their collar and pulled them closer, narrowing my eyes into a glare. "Arakawa." Ed growled through me.

I was shocked, despite the sudden anger I felt towards this person. Ed just controlled my body without transferring! What the fricking hell!?

Then I gasped when I really realized what Ed had just said. "Arakawa?! As in Arakawa-sensei?! _Himoru _Arakawa!!? Wow, you-you...wow!!"

Himoru chuckled, prying my fingers away from her cloak. "You turned out nicely." She whispered. I barely heard her, continuing to ramble on about how great she was, and that she's a genius and so on and so forth.

_"Ayumi, shut up and listen to me! This whole mess is her fault!" _Ed snarled in my head. I blinked, stopping in my tracks. "What?"

"So it would've been better if Amestres was destroyed?" Himoru asked with a sneer in her quiet voice. I gaped at her; she read my...er...Ed's mind! Ed cursed at her, so I guess he knew already. _"If you had created Amestres as easily as you say, then saving it would've taken a second!"_

"You created Amestres!!?!" I gasped, getting ignored.

"Shut up, Ed. You have no idea what you're talking about." She paused, and I just barely saw her smile under the hood. "Ayumi, we'll see each other again."

"Um...okay?" I replied, confused. She laughed again, pointing behind me. I looked and saw Riku trying to wave me over. "Riku...?" I blinked twice, looking back at Himoru, but she was gone.

_"Dammit! You should've punched her face in when we had the change!" _Ed yelled angrily. _"Okay, shut up, Ed, you don't know what you're talking about." _I answered distractedly, not realizing that I just quoted Himoru. He muttered something in Amestrian, too quietly to hear. I chose to instead ignore him, climbing out from between the plants, and stumbled my way towards Riku. But at the last second, I tripped over my own feet and fell, crashing into someone again and sending us both to the ground. Again. Stupid leg!

"Ow! How many times are you gonna crash into me?!"

"Um... Edo...? I brought that girl you were looking for." Riku said sheepishly.

I gasped (again), pulling my ace off the floor, which by the way, did not taste that good. "Really?!" Before either of them said anything, I threw my arms around Al in a 'tackle'hug, which caught her off-guard and she made a very Al-ish squeak. (I don't know what that is, but she did it and it sounded really cute)

"I'm so glad you're alright...I was worried about you." I whispered in her ear. I wasn't exactly sure if I was saying that or if Ed was. My voice kinda sounded Amestrian, but kinda didn't. She just blinked, reflecting Riku's expression of shock and confusion.

"B-brother?" She whispered back, her voice sounding the same as mind; half Amestrian, half whatever accent she already had. Some people in the background went "Awwww" while some others were cheering about Elricest again.

"So it really is you, Al?" I asked curiously, slowly letting her go. This time I was sure that it was me talking. Al blinked and nodded.

_Is there a reason we're both girls? _I wondered to myself, hoping that Ed didn't hear. He probably did, since he made an annoyed sound.

Al giggled for some reasoned. I smiled sheepishly, studying her face. She seemed familiar somehow, but it was hard to tell because she also looked so much like Al did. She had the same hazel-ish eyes as Al, and the same hairstyle, same basically everything. Except she was shorter then me by like, half an inch. Yay! I also just found out this morning that the transmutation made me shorter. "Oh, dammit." I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" She asked in that same half Amestrian accent that confused me so much. "Uhm.." I didn't exactly feel like answering in case it sounded weird. Instead, I chose to stare at her eyes. See, I have this thing with eyes and I like studying the colors and shapes, because I'm weird. Her's had bits of blue and green freckled in with the dark golden brown. Something told me that I've met someone with eyes like that, from a picture online.

"Oh!" I jabbed a finger in her face. "Melissa! Wow, it's really you!" I yelled excitedly. "You're Agent Triple Zero on fanfiction!"

_"You're way too obsessed for your own good." _Ed said in my head. Her face brightened though. "Oh, Ayumi! I didn't expect you to be here!" She replied cheerfully, her voice finally back to normal. "And I didn't know Ayumi was your real name."

"Long story." I mumbled. I didn't feel like explaining the whole weird story behind my name. "Yo, how long have you been Al?" I whispered to her as I helped her off the floor. "About a month." She whispered back, looking quizzically at me.

"A whole month?! Holy crap!" I yelled by accident, earning a couple of strange looks. I quickly redeemed myself by unconvincingly yelling, "That long until the next FMA manga comes out, no fair!" They walked away, and I was once again reminded of being in an anime.

Riku cleared his throat a bit, reminding me that he was still here. "My sister's coming." He muttered nervously.

"You have a sister?" I blinked, looking in the direction Riku was pointing. An Izumi cosplayer (a really good Izumi cosplayer!) was charging herself towards us. _"Crap!" _Ed yelled.

"What?!" Izumi had suddenly jumped into the air and kicked me hard in the face. I crashed into the wall behind us and swore through a now bloody nose. "Ah?! Brother!" Melissa/Al ran over to me. People around us stopped and stared with wide eyes. When will I not be able to bring attention to myself?

"Idiot, what the hell took you so long?!" She demanded. She had an Amestrian accent! _"Oh crap, it's really her!" _Ed shouted in terror.

Ah, so this is what Izumi was like when she was mad. Hahaha...I'm staring death in the face right now...

Well, it was nice knowing me.

**---**

**And cut! x.x; Finally! I couldn't find a way to end the chapter and it got so long! And then this spider came out of nowhere and freaked me out! T.T Worse, it took an hour to type this chapter up! Gah!**

**Okay, now to the reviews! -gives cookies to all reviewers-**

**Chibi Kabuto-****Cute name! X3 And personally, I think that Ed does dazzle as much as Edward...he smeeexy...**

**Shoushin- Rei acts like Wrath? XD That's kinda funny, cuz in real life I cat more like Wrath then her. I'm like a mix between Ed, Wrath and Envy...mwahaha!**

**Chibi-Elric-Chan- X3 Thanks! I'm not that good an author, am I? .o. Huh, I never really notice...**

**agent000- Sister! -glomps- I finally updated! Dunno what else to say, cuz I replied to this already...except...you were in this chapter, yatta!**

**wolfboy1021-** **I'll reply to both your reviews this chapter, okay? X3 It was Himoru, not Dante. Someone no one could possibly guess, but she's the most important 'character' in FMA. Mwahaha! Rei's staying without a Reincarnations, cuz I prefer the idea that only 2/3 of the family has FMA souls/spirits. And I'll PM you about putting up a story! X3**

**Yami Hikari-Yeah, the review thingy is a wonderful little button on the bottom of the screen...and yeah, Kiyoko's fine. n.n She suggested being Lust in the first place. And how'd you fall off your chair? o.O**

**Skyler25- O.o Lot's of capital letters there, Skyler...and Reincarnations _is _an awesome distraction from homework...which by the way, I still need to do mine...oops!**

**Monkey Mist Robo- Okay, I decided that the grammatical structure thingy for Amestrian is...the same as it is for German...so yeah, I dunno. XP And yesh, I planned on making a guide to learn Amestrian up...someday...**

**Harry loves Ginny- Yay HarryxGinny! I updated! X3 Mistress of Fullmetal...I like that! -evil smirk- I am ze Mistress of Fullmetal! Mwahaha! That is now one of my many titles now! **

**Alexa- Somehow I spelled your name wrong at first...I fixed it though...and yeah, send me the real life profile of you n.n**

**Somizura-Si, poor ** **Edo****...-brief tear- And you weren't supposed to expect it, I've trained in the art of surprise! And to Rei being a brat, she says, and I quote "HEY! I am NOT a brat, take that back!" But she is, so who cares what she says! And the Amestrian I'm currently inventing...n.n I have a notebook and everything!**

**Well, that makes the chapter a little longer...ah, well! Reviews please!!! Ja mata!**


	10. X: Forgotten Memories

**Yeah, looking at the side tab thingy, it's a long chapter...so I won't waste time making it longer...the review replies already do that so...yeah...**

**---**

Izumi cracked her knuckles one by one, a murderous look in her eyes. I silently prayed. "Well?! Are you gonna answer me or not?!" She demanded. I nodded quickly, scrunching myself more into the wall.

"Teacher, it's not Brother's fault! He was the last to join the transmutation, it's only natural that he'd come back last!" Al explained hastily(Amestrian accent!), pressing a cloth to my nose hard. "Ouch!" I yelled, sounding muffled through the fabric and blood in my mouth. _We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die..._ Ed chanted. _"You're not helping!" _I told him.

She stopped and thought about it, then smiled. "Yes, I guess you're right." She replied with a sheepish grin. I sighed in relief. Al/Melissa (I really can't tell who is who at the moment) stared at me and briefly pulled the cloth off my face, allowing me to finally breathe. I blinked; the blood from my nose was only smeared all over my face. She sighed. "Geez, does this always happen to you?"

Okay, that was definitely Melissa. "I blame her." Ed said through me. Ugh, second time he talked through me without asking!

_"Dammit Ed, let me do the talking!" _I shouted at him. _"Do you know how boring and aggravating it is to sit around and watch you mess up!?" _He replied angrily.

"Um..." She muttered as I argued with...um...myself. Izumi walked over and hit my heard hard. "Quit fighting. Some of the others are coming." She said quietly. I stared at her. How did she...

_"All Amestrians can talk to each other telepathically if they're close enough." _I suddenly heard Al's voice in my head, and I really meant _Al's_ voice. _"What?!" _Ed and I gasped at the same time.

"Sis!" Rei came running over, her eyes wide as they scanned over my face. "On no, your face is all bloody! What happened?!"

"She happened." I muttered with a weak point at Izumi, who ignored it. I glared at her, wiping my face with the back of my sleeve.

"Oh, you're Ayumi's sister?" Melissa smiled kindly. I stifled a fangirl squeal. "I'm Melissa. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Serena! But you can call me Sailor Moon!" Rei said stubbornly. I snorted. Idiot. "Sis, when did you find Al and Izumi?" She asked, staring at me, then glanced at RIKU. "Who's he? Cute." She added. Riku blinked.

"Don't talk that way to my brother." Izumi said stiffly, glaring at her. "I'm Jessica by the way." She pointed to Riku. "And that's Dylan."

_I like Riku better. _I decided, dubbing that his name for eternity.

"Okay." Rei nodded and faced me again, one of her massive blonde pigtails slapping Melissa in the face. I snickered. "Ayumi, Kiyoko...I mean, Lust found two other Amestrians, isn't that awesome?"

"Woah, really?"

"Who are they? Jessica/Izumi asked. Rei shrugged and pointed her annoying plastic scepter thing in front of us. I spotted Kiyoko walking towards us with two other cosplayers behind her and quickly scrambled to my feet.

"Ayu-chan!" A Roy cosplayer with longer black hair then usual and wearing a blue miniskirt besides the rest of the military ran up to me and hugged me tightly. My breath was knocked out of me as she squeezed the life from me. Ed stared ranting about two girls hugging in a public place. Ignoring him as usual, I squeezed myself out of Roy's arms. "I'm guessing I know you?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"Ehehe...I guess you wouldn't recognize me like this..." Roy muttered in embarrassment. I nodded slowly, smiling at the fact that Roy here was wearing a miniskirt, and very tempted to say _the _line. Ed threatened me not to though. Dammit.

"So anyway, who are you guys?" I asked, also gesturing to the other cosplayer, which turned out to be the Scar cosplayer Kiyoko was talking to before. From up close, he was a lot cuter, and his silver hair fell over his red eyes more, automatically making him hotter. Squee!

"Well, that's my brother, Nick." Riku said, pointing to Scar. "Big family." I heart Melissa mutter, mostly to herself. Riku laughed. "I have another sister; she's Jessica's twin. Wonder where she went..."

_"Hey, Ed, you don't suppose this other twin's another reincarnation, do ya?" _I asked him. _"Probably. Looks like half of this guy's family is Amestrian." _Ed replied in a bored tone.

"And you know me, Ayumi. I'm Eli, remember?" She smiled. I asked, my eyes widening. "Eli!" I squealed, throwing my arms around her. _"Ew, stop it, I'm hugging _ _Roy__!" _Ed shrieked, forcing me to let go. Jessica rolled her eyes, along with Kiyoko.

"Who's Eli?" Rei asked curiously.

"Fanficcer and Ranger. She's one of my closest friends online!" I announced with a smug grin. "But..." I stared at her. "Why the miniskirt?"

"His fault." She muttered angrily, then grinned. "_I_ think it looks cute. We should all be able to see her legs, right?" She asked us. Dammit, she's Roy now.

"Pervert." Kiyoko said, but smiled. "But that's what I love about you."

"Woah! This is getting _way_ too strange." Riku cut in, his face flushing pink.

"Totally." Jessica and Melissa both agreed. I shrugged and glanced at Scar, who was glaring at me with a murderous look in his eyes. I shuddered and gulped, quickly looking away. "S-so...um..." I stuttered, still getting the killing vibe from Scar. "Did you guys find any of the others?"

"Not yet, but I'm able to find them using telepathy. I'll try talking to any in the area." Jessica said, folding her arms over her chest and looking bored. "In the meantime, I have to go look for my sister. Dylan, Nick, come with me." She snapped, turning and walking away. Riku sighed regretfully, waved and followed his older sister. Scar sent me one last 'I'm gonna kill you' glare and stomped off.

Why do I get the feeling that he wants to kill us all?" Eli asked wonderingly, shuddering a bit. "'Cause he does." Melissa and I answered at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled, like we had some secret brother/sister joke only we knew. Alas, I didn't get it as usual.

Rei suddenly gasped loudly. "Oh no, I forgot to tell you! Mom wanted us back so we can unpack!"

I slapped my forehead with my palm. "Dammit Rei, you idiot!" I cried out with a sigh, facing the others. "Sorry! I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Sure!" Melissa smiled in a cute, Al way again. Eli shrugged. "Okay. Just don't get lost. Or stepped on." She said casually, going back to having that Amestrian accent. I grinned forcefully; I would've punched her in the face if it was anyone but my friend, so I let her get away with a quick short rant.

_"Oh, and Brother, meet me here at _ _midnight__." _Al said in my head again. I blinked and stared in her direction, but she only kept smiling. I finally sighed and waved them goodbye. "Let's go!" I yelled at my sisters, running off.

-

"Took you long enough!" Mom scolded, flicking my nose. I scowled, covering my face with my flesh hand. "It's not my fault, it's Rei's!" I whined, pointing a finger at her.

"Excuses, excuses. Don't blame others." My mom said, wagging her finger in my face. I glared at Rei, who stuck out her tongue at me.

Mom dropped a pair of keys onto my head with a big smile. I blinked at her as I attempted to tangle them from my hair and quickly succeeded. "What's this?"

"Your father and I decided that you're old enough for your own room now! Since you have Ed to 'supervise' and all." She winked at me. I looked over my shoulder at my dad, who was giving me a strange sate, like I had two heads or something. I sighed, I bet he just thought I was crazy and didn't want me in the same room as him in case I attacked him in his sleep or something. Thanks, Dad.

I kissed my mom's cheek and smiled. "Thanks!" I ran down the fall, searching for my room number. I stopped at the door my mom was pointing me too. Room 14-08. Oh great, now I have a good feeling about this room. Not.

It took me three times to freaking unlock the gold doorknob. Finally it clicked, and I swung it open.

"Woah!" I gasped. My room was awesome! The walls were painted aqua, like my room walls, with all this white furniture decorating the room. I ran inside, spotting the flat screen TV in front of a large bed with a leopard print comforter. A mini-fridge wasn't far off, leading to a small kitchen in one room, and a bathroom across from it.

_"Looks kinda cramped." _Ed commented in a negative tone. As usual, I ignored him, running back to my mom and hugging her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She patted my head. "Go thank your dad too." She told me with a smile. I nodded, running to my dad and hugging him. "Thanks!"

"Whatever." He answered, briefly returning the hug, but only for a second. I huffed; if I was possessed by a girl spirit, he'd be just fine!

"You're so lucky!" Rei whined, sulking on her bed in her mini-room. "I want my own room!"

"Quit complaining, I'm the one who has to share a room with you." Kiyoko snapped angrily, secretly flipping her off when she wasn't looking. I grinned, almost skipping back to my room.

Plopping myself on the unusually soft bed, I checked the time on the television box. It was still two hours 'til I had to meet with Melissa and Al. Grabbing the remote, I flipped it on and switched it to channel 507 and grinned. They had Anime Network here!

_"Seriously, don't you think of _**_anything_**_ other then anime?!" _Ed groaned. I smirked. _"Nope, not really." _I answered smugly, going to the Action Zone on TAN. "Yay, new episodes of Elfen Lied!" I already saw and fandubbed all the episodes in Japanese, so it was my first time watching it in English.

I clicked on its link and it started. I fast-forwarded through the intro theme of genre, and the parental guidance label. _"Hey! Why did it say this was rated MA?!"_

_"Who knows?" _I liked, playing it so it would start at the theme song. I loved the song Lilium. _"Gah!!?!" _Ed yelled. My head suddenly twisted to the right, making my neck crack.

"Bloody Hell!!!!" I shouted in pain. I tried to turn my head back to the TV, but it was stuck. _"Ed, what the hell?!" _I yelled, trying to twist my head with my hands.

_"That girl was naked! I'm not gonna watch porn, Ayumi!" _He yelled back. We exchanged Amestrian curse words until the theme song ended. Ed let me watch again, but every time something like that happened, he'd jerk my head around again. I finally gave up when my neck started throbbing and turned off the television.

_"Finally! Does your mom know what you're watching?" _Ed questioned in disgust. Instead of arguing like I wanted, I just replied, _"No, she doesn't."_

_"Oh." _Ed deadpanned. I sighed. Ten minutes until it was time to go. I reached into my black suitcase and pulled out my notebook and favorite pen. _"Fanfiction again?" _Ed sighed.

_"A couple of days ago, you liked it." _I muttered, flipping to the page I was up to in the story. After just staring at the page, I decided I couldn't write and started doodling the flamel in the notebook. I doodled it three times with different shades in each one, the first with a black cross and white snake, another with a white cross and black snake, and the third all fading from black to what. _"Obsessed." _He mumbled.

_"Screw you." _I said, getting bored and angry at the fact that I was bored. "I'm gonna make my own flamel." I announced to myself, staring at the paper blankly. _"Why?" _He asked. _"Bored," _I said, as if that would explain everything. Ed was silent.

I doodled different crosses, experimenting with them. I randomly got inspiration and made a cross out of four snakes, two long ones winding around each other for the base, another two for the other part. I grinned, making bat wings hover over the cross, and a halo to top it. _"Whaddya think?"_ I asked him.

_"I think you suck at drawing." _Ed replied coolly. _"Well, who asked you?!"_ I yelled angrily. _"You did." _He answered.

_"Damn you!" _I snapped, jumping off the bed. I smirked evilly and took off his signature red jacket, laying it out on the bed. Staring at the black flamel, I clapped my hands.

_"What do you think you're doing?" _Ed demanded. I chuckled evilly, patting a hand on my jacket. The cute little white sparks crackled out of my hand, and the jacket literally rippled like when you throw a pebble into a still pond. The black in the flamel dripped out of the flamel and soaked the scarlet red with black. The flamel twisted into my version but better made and went white. The transmutation stopped.

"Not bad for my second transmutation." I commented with a smile.

_"You idiot, look what you did to my jacket!" _Ed whined. _"What's the bid deal, it looks cooler now." _I picked the jacket up and put it on. It felt strangely warm, like I just ironed it or something. I glanced at the time. "Shoot, we're gonna be late!" I went to the window and pulled it open. Crisp smelling wind smacked me in the face as I swung a leg over the window opening.

_"Are you crazy?!" _Ed yelled. "_Most likely!" _I swung my other leg over and sat on the think window. My successful transmutation got me all excited, it made me feel like I could do anything I wanted. Not true, but whatever.

So I jumped, forcing myself not to scream. Ed did that plenty. It was kinda fun; I fell faster then I expected, and the ground was rushing up to meet me very fast...crud...I forgot my automail weighed me down! Frantic now, I clapped my hands and kinda swam to the side of the hotel, slamming my hands to the walls. The sparks I created zoomed down the building, onto the sidewalk, where a large hand formed, catching me at just the right second. I think the impact made my automail leg worse though.

_"YOU IDIOT!" _Ed roared as I clambered shakily from the concrete hand. I untransmuted it and smiled as convincingly as I could. _"A-alchemy comes in handy sometimes...right, Ed?"_

Ed was fuming, but didn't answer. I took this as a 'back off' and looked around the streets just in case, then set off half running, half limping down in the direction I had came.

It took about ten minutes of running to reach the convention center. It was dark and looked closed, but as I approached the door, it opened. Creepy. I crept inside, silently tracing my footsteps back to the room I had been in before.

The room was lit by a ghostly white light coming from a glowing transmutation circle in the center. It wasn't that large, but it was exactly like the one on the website. Melissa was standing on one end of it, looking more like a ghost then an actual person.

"What did you do to your jacket?" She asked as soon as I had gotten close enough to the light. I chuckled sheepishly. "Experimenting with alchemy?"

She laughed and waved me forward. I blinked, stepping into the circle. She did the same, and suddenly the transferring feeling washed over me. I lost control of my body instantly. "What?" Ed muttered with my mouth.

"Sorry Ayumi, but I needed Brother for this." She smiled, obviously Al now. Ed blinked and smiled. "Good to see you again, Al."

"Ditto. You don't know how much I've missed you." Al's grin widened and got a whole lot cuter. Yay brotherly fluff! Then Al's expression got serious. Still cute though. "So, you haven't gotten your memories back?"

"No," Ed frowned. "Not yet."

"You should've gotten them already..." Al replied thoughtfully. "Hm. What happened could've been too much to process this early and was stored in either yours or Ayumi's subconscious." Al suggested. Ed nodded slowly. "Makes sense."

"Okay then! Lie down Brother, I know how to get them back." Al smiled again. Aw! Ed sighed and did what he was told. "Just relax." Al instructed, bending down at our side. "You too, Ayumi."

_How do I relax if I'm just a soul? _I wondered, but tried to do what Al asked. Al clapped his/her hands and pressed his palm over my eyes. It went really warm and almost buzzed against my skin. It made my body feel feverish and dizzy. Ed closed my eyes, and suddenly I was falling through black...

-

_The circle had been activated. Red light blasted from it, reflecting the circle on the stone ceiling. "Dammit!" I swore over the high pitched shriek the energy was cutting through the air. In the corner where it was darkness, Hiromu stood, her face unmasked and twisted with concentration, but shadowed so I couldn't completely see her. Her hands stretched out to continue the wild transmutation._

_One by one, they walked into the center of the light and touched the diamond shaped point, and would evaporate into fading pieces. I could only watch as people I knew, Mustang, Teacher, even the homunculi vanished before my eyes. _

_Then Al stepped forward, his face hard with determination. My eyes widened as I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, away from the scarlet light. "Don't you dare do this, Al! It's too dangerous!"_

_"What am I supposed to do, Brother? I can't just let thousands of people die!" Al shouted over the wind. "You don't have to! Dammit, Al, I just got your body back! I can't lose you again!" I insisted in despair. He dropped his gaze from mine and shook his head, pulling his arm away. I tried to grab him again, but he dodged it, running into the light._

_"Al! No!" I shouted, but it was too late. A crack pierced the wind for a second when he touched the diamond, and he burst into molecules and was blown away like wind, absorbed by the crimson light._

_"No! Dammit...!" I glared at Hiromu, who was watching me expectedly. "Bring him back! Now!"_

_"He's already inside. He can't be brought back now." She replied calmly. I dropped to my knees, already overcome with the shock that he was gone. The light started to him, the reflected transmutation circle shrinking in size. _

_"It's up to you, Edward. Will you really let so many people die because you're a coward?" She asked. I clenched my fist, trying to ignore her. She shouted louder this time, "Are you gonna make your brother's sacrifice in vain?! Let him lose his body and stay trapped inside the Gate for no reason?!"_

_I gasped. She was right. The light flickered again, and I could tell she couldn't hold it any longer. I braced for it, and dashed into the transmutation light, slapping my hand down on its diamond. My body froze, feeling suddenly cold, then almost burnt with sudden warmth. Everything went black, as I felt my body fade away, and I was falling, desperately grabbing for the remaining, diminishing light as I plummeted into darkness..._

**---**

**ZOMG that chapter was WAY too long, but I couldn't stop until right there! My arm hurts! DX That's exactly twenty one pages in my notebook! I'm almost done...o.o with the notebook that is. And..um...anyone who can draw...d'ya mind drawing my version of the flamel for me? n.n; I wanna know how it looks like, cuz I suck at drawing... Anyway, review replies!**

**Riley Killer- X3 Yeah, I love that line too. And cool! T.T I wanna go...but I don't even know where it is...I fail like that!**

**Shoushin- Yeah...I do...um..what do I do again? o.O**

**Ara Mei- Yay updates! X3 I love bringing it the Amestrians, but there's so many and not enough Reincarnations to go around...x.x**

**Pat- Eh? EH?! XO Pat, I ain't ignoring you! Yahoo's being stupid...T.T Waah!**

**SapphireElric- I will. n.n And that's me, fanfic twisty...uh...twister! XD; Yeah...**

**agent000- Yay! -can't think of anything else to say- n.n; I tohught I spelle dher name wrong...I corrected it this chapter, and I'll go edit the other one...thanks!**

**Harry loves Ginny- I made a fictionpress account and named myself Mistress of Fullmetal! X3 Thanks! **

**Yami Hikari- That makes sense...n.n; I know, I love how exciting this is getting!**

**UndeadTiger- Thankies! X3 I'll get right on it**

**EdxAyumi FAN!- You've been reviewing alot of my stories...thanks! X3 Yay Edxme fan! And she's not evi...per se...uh...X3 EdxAyumi forevah!**

**Skyler25- To tell the truth, I should be doing homework now...uh...yeah...X3**

**Aramis Sirtsema- My story is idolized+.+ Cool!**

**Monkey Mist Robo- Be jealous...be VERY jealous!!! X3 Sistah made the original, Reincarnations is just based on it. That's why I love her so much -glomps sistah-**

**So many reviews...and now I have homework. T.T Cheer me up and give me reviews!**


	11. XI: The Gate of Truth

**Okay, hmmm, why am I updating again? Because it's Kiyoko's birthday! Yatta! So yeah, thank her for the update. But it was annoying because I had to rewrite it because I lost the chapter before...KUSO! Anyway...**

**Yeah, this chapter has some well needed horror...noting too gross...just...yucky...ness...yeah...**

**---**

"Ayumi! Ayumi, wake up!" Melissa was shaking me. I opened my eyes and stared at her dizzily. The light from the transmutation had already faded away. "That felt like crap..." I groaned.

"You okay?" She asked gently, offering a hand. I took it and pulled myself to my feet, then glared at her. "What the hell was that?! I told you not to join the transmutation, and you did anyway! Dammit! You could've...why is my face wet?! Did you pour water on me or something?" I demanded, wiping my face off with my sleeve.

She stared at me, looking completely confused. "Um...no? You were crying in your sleep."

I almost fell over, partially because my automail leg was still broken. "I was not! I _don't_ cry, and how do you cry with your eyes closed anyway?!" I snapped angrily. "It was probably Ed."

_"Was not! I don't cry in my sleep either!" _Ed yelled with the same annoyed tone I was using. _"You used to do it all the time when I was still in an armor body." _Al noted quietly. Ed was all quiet again. I sighed; I think I'm gonna go crazy with all these voices in my head. And that totally did not sound sane.

"But Ed, if it makes you feel any better, Ayumi was definitely the one who was crying." Melissa added with a grin. I twitched at that and shook it off. "Um, hope you don't mind me asking...but Al, how'd you ever get your body back?" I asked. Melissa flinched the slightest bit, frowned and looked behind me at something.

"That would be me." A familiar voice said. I bit my bottom lip and turned around, then jumped back. _She_ was back! Her hood was up again, but bright red eyes literally glowed from under it.

I stepped back and glared at her. "Hiromu...Ed was right; this is all your fault!"

"Ayumi, don't!" Melissa said warningly. I saw her blink her glowing eyes and she smiled a grin full of pearly white teeth. I shuddered at how creepy that looked...and horribly familiar. She lifted two black gloved hands and pulled down her hood, finally revealing her face.

It was scarier then I had thought. Her skin was literally, transparent pale, looking as white as her bones. Her eyes were red, but it was only a glowing light in the center of otherwise seemingly empty eye sockets. Thick hair of a color I couldn't recognize framed her face, and crescent shaped glasses sat on her nose. I realized just then what she looked like to me; a character I created a while back. Death; the Truth and Gatekeeper. It was freaky how close to my imagination she was.

Then she smiled again, even though it looked more like she was baring her teeth at us. Her face grew rounder, kinder, her eyes fading from its dark glow and going dark green. Her hair changed also, a dark red-black color. Now she looked more angelic then devilish. "How disappointing. I was actually hoping you wouldn't act like your old self, Ayumi."

"Old self?" I echoed. She just nodded, taking a step closer to us. Instinctively, I stepped in front of Melissa with my arms spread out, shielding her. "Get away from us." I growled.

Hiromu laughed. "Don't be an idiot. You've gotten your memories back, right Ed? When are you going to realize that I was right and help me again?"

"I only helped you because you threatened Al! There's no way I'm doing it again." I shouted, then stopped, wondering why I said that. Why am I talking like I'm Ed?

_"Don't fall for it, Ayumi. It's a trick...she's playing with your mind." _Ed muttered angrily. I nodded in agreement, getting into the fighting stance I had learned in Ninjutsu. "What're you doing? She's on our side!" Melissa hissed in my ear.

"You're gonna attack me?" She chuckled, her eyes glowing red again, but remaining somewhat normal. A crazy smile came onto her face, her hair and cloak floating up, like she was radiating some sort of telepathic energy. "Fine! I accept your challenge, come at me!" She taunted.

I gritted my teeth, feeling energy rushing down my fingers. Assuming Ed was partially taking control again, I went along with it, clapping my hands together hard and transmuting my arm into a blade that ripped through the white glove I was wearing. I charged at her, pointing the blade forward.

She grinned. Her billowing cloak shifted the slightest bit, and thin, black hands extended from its depths and shot at me, grabbing both of my shoulders and around my neck, blasting me back into a wall.

Blood dripped down my neck. I couldn't breathe with this arm wrapped around my neck, but when I grabbed at them, they passed easily through my fingers like fog. "Brother!" Al ran towards me, only to be knocked back by another one of the arms. "Al!" Ed screamed through me. I, on the other hand, glared at Hiromu. Her head was bowed, watching me with a single red eye through her long bangs; her arms limp at her sides. It reminded me of Lucy from Elfen Lied. (Of course, at a moment like this I'm still thinking about anime...)

"Just what the hell are you?!" I yelled as soon as I felt the arm around my neck loosen. She lifted her head and sneered. "You should know what I am." The 'wind' that was still blowing under her suddenly strengthen, her cloak parting to reveal...nothing. It was pure darkness under there, the same terrifying darkness as it was InBetween. Then, an eye opened in the darkness, a big, ugly, red, almost bloodshot eye that I could remember in nightmares I never had but remembered anyway. "I'm the Gate." She said with a small laugh.

**(Now, if this was a movie/episode, now would be the perfect time to cut to a commercial! But, alas...only fanfiction...so...yeah...just wanted to point that out...onward!)**

"No freaking way..." I breathed, staring into the eye.

"Yes. And if you won't join willingly, I'll show you what would've, and _will_ happen if you don't!" Another hand rushed out at me and grabbed my head, snaking around and blindfolding my eyes. Melissa yelled something, but then I couldn't even her or anything. I wasn't anything anymore. I was nothing.

But I was outside, it what I assumed was Amestres. The sky had gone red and almost black clouds blocked off the sun. People stared in confusion and terror, as the center of the sky cracked and another eye, the same horrible eye as the Gate's, appeared, watching them all.

Someone screamed. Then more people's screams joined them. Soon, everyone was screaming in fear, and crying, or maybe trying to run for their lives. Black arms rushed from the opening and whirled around, polluting the air black. People coughed, which turned into shrieks of pain as each hand touched them and stole them away.

Then, I was watching a woman. She was clutching her head, blood leaking from the corner of her mouth and gasping for breath. She fell to her knees and screamed, then fell down, dead. All moisture was sucked from her skin. Any and all blood slowly dripped from every opening in her body, from her mouth to even individual pores. The blood evaporated into the air, and her body turned into a pile of dust, topped with an ancient looking skull.

And it was happening to everyone. I watched in terror, as men, women, even children lost their souls and turned into dust. Everything blurred, and I was back home, at my school, watching my friends outside chatting casually. Then the sky turned red, and the Eye appeared again.

I tried to call out to them, to try and warn them, but they couldn't hear me, staring horrified at the Eye until they burst apart into blood and dust.

I was home. My family was dying in front of me, their screams loudly ringing in my ears. I covered my ears in an attempt to block the sound, but it only got louder.

But it stopped. I was back, the only screams I could hear now was mine. I was on my knees, clutching my head and screaming on the top of my lungs.

"Ayumi! Get up!" Melissa was at my side, afraid to even touch me. _"Snap out of it, Ayumi!" _Ed shouted inside me, his voice in a panic.

"I'm sorry! I'll do it, I swear!" I shouted to Hiromu, shutting my eyes to try and block out the images still flashing in my mind. Hiromu grinned in triumph and it completely stopped.

Melissa glared at her. "What did you do to her?!"

"I only showed her what would happen if she didn't help me." Hiromu shrugged her shoulders. "Otherwise, making her would've been a waste."

I stared at her, my vision blurred by annoyingly stinging tears. "W-what?" I stuttered weakly.

"You heard me. You were created only to be a resurrected Amestrian. Your sole purpose is to save America, like you saved Amestres...Edward." With a proud smile, she looked at Melissa. "And the same goes for you, Alphonse."

"Y-you're lying!" Melissa cried, her voice trembling. My body went completely numb. "That's it...?" I whispered, biting my lower lip again, so hard that I could taste blood. "No other reason...I only lived...for this?"

"Exactly." She replied. I nodded slowly, falling forward onto all fours. There's no other reason for my existence except to be someone else? I was living an act? Was the only reason I loved Full Metal Alchemist was because of this? I was drawn to Ed's character because he was me? Did I study and research him to learn about...myself? Who am I?!

I fell again, this time completely onto the floor. My mind had gone blank now, my only thoughts were Ed's, screaming my name. But I didn't respond. I couldn't.

Black arms slithered to my sides, and wrapped around my arms and waist. I was being dragged towards Hiromu, towards that damn eye. Melissa was yelling at me to wake up, and so was Ed. But I still couldn't move. It's funny, the same thing had happened to Ed when he was in Gluttony's stomach.

Last thing I saw was Melissa, still trying to get me to snap out of it. Then I was behind the cloak, and everything was black, that horrible smile appeared everywhere, and purple eyes stared at me hungrily. Hands stroked lovingly at my body, disembodied voices arguing on who gets which piece of me, then they all laughed, and closed in, about to devour me whole...

...and I woke up. Staring at the white ceiling blankly, trying to place where I was. I sat up quickly; I was back in my room! But...how?

_"You okay now?" _Ed asked warily. He sounded tired. I nodded slowly. _"Was that just a dream, or..."_

_"No. It was real. Last night, you lost consciousness when the Gate overtook you. I had to take control." _He explained. _"You really freaked out last night."_

_"You would've too if you saw what I did." _I muttered weakly, putting my hands over my eyes. My flesh one was cold and clammy, making me shudder.

I looked up, hearing a noise in the kitchen. "Who's that?" I demanded. Jessica poked her head out from the kitchen with a sandwich hanging from her teeth. My stomach growled, and I remembered that I haven't eaten since yesterday's breakfast. She took a bite and pulled it away from her mouth. "Oh, finally up now?" She asked.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, forcing myself to be calm. I didn't want to snap at her since she could obviously beat the crap out of me.

She walked over, leaving her half eaten sandwich on the counter. Oh man, my teacher's a slob! "Your family went on ahead to the convention. They let me in to watch you until you woke up."

"Huh?" I blinked. Since when did my mom let a total stranger into my room? She really is insane.

"Anyway, I'm guessing you found out about Hiromu." She started with a careful stare. I sighed and nodded again. "I don't trust her." I muttered, crossing my arms out in front of me. She frowned.

"You know, she's not--" She got cut off when she stated coughing really hard, until blood spurted onto her hand. She groaned. "Woah! Cool! You coughed up blood, just like Teacher!" I squealed excitedly.

_"Ayumi, this isn't an anime!!!" _Ed scolded frantically. I blinked and gasped. "Oh, yeah! That's bad, isn't it?"

She punched me in the face, making me topple off the bed. I got up, covering my once again bloody nose and whined. "I was just asking, geez!"

"I can completely see why you were made to be Ed. You're a total spazz." Jessica muttered as she wiped her mouth.

"I am not a spazz!" Ed and I said at the same time, so I sounded half Amestrian and half...New Yorker? She frowned again. "It's happening faster then usual..."

"Huh? What is?" I asked, snorting back blood. _"Ew!" _

"It's nothing. But Hiromu _isn't_ as bad as you think she is. She really is trying to help..."

"She created us, right?" I asked slowly. "If she really is the Gate, she could do this on her own, instead of dragging us into it. I'm not her pawn; I choose for myself whatever my fate is."

She shook her head. "You really are too much like Ed for your own good. Didn't you see what's going to happen if you don't help? You have a more powerful alchemic energy then most of us."

I twitched and scowled at her. "I never said I wasn't going to do it. I'm not selfish enough to let so many other people die." I turned my back on her and started to leave to find everyone else. She sighed and chuckled, muttering, "So damn stubborn."

_"You do realize what you're doing, right?" _Ed asked dully. I rolled my eyes and nodded. _"I'm acting like a pawn in Arakawa's game, I know."_ I grinned, assuming that it probably looked like Ed's grin, but didn't have a mirror to see. Even if I'm her pawn, I'm still gonna do it my way.

**---**

**Whee, I finally finished! X3 Took longer then I'd liked...but I did it! Yay! And zomg, I'm only 6 reviews away from 100 +.+**

**I'm working on my first AMV after a year of not making them! Whoot! It's hard though, because the timing's really hard to do with this particular song...ya'll should watch it when I finish! I don't care if you haven't seen Elfen Lied or not, WATCH IT!!!!!**

**Now, the replies to my lovely reviewers who I lobve like woah!**

**Keiyou- X3 You think so? Well, thanks! And homework will never defeat the Mistress of Fullmetal! Mwahaha!**

**UndeadTiger- Yeah, it is a good thing. X3 You'll be coming in soon!**

**SapphireElric- Woah. o.o Someone's hyper, much. n.n; Ranger lobve!**

**Skyler25- Awww, thanks! -hugs- I love this fic too...X3**

**Yami Hikari- XD; Is it that funny? I just wrote it..-shrugs- And remember, Iupdate on Mondays, so no need to check everyday! XO**

**EdxAyumi FAN!- Yeah, life sucks for the people who wanna draw but can't...T.T**

**agent000- Sihester! -glomps- XP I really dunno how to reply to your review...so uh...I love you! -glomps again-**

**Monkey Mist Robo- Everytime I type that, I almost write 'Monkey Fist' Curse you Kim Possible...anyway! XD Yeah, homework is evil XP**

**Amaya24- Zomg, I have a character named Amaya...she's an evil vampire chick though...uh...anyway...yay! X3 Get your friends to review me too+.+**

**Yakami- XD; No, reincarnations aren't on the market...how would you sell a recycled soul anyway? o.O In a jar?**

**Amaris Sirtsema- Yeah, well, the theme song to Elfen Lied basically has Lucy/Nyuu naked in it alot...so yeah, you can assume that...XD**

**Ara Mei- Yup, that was one of Ed's memories. His last one anyway...-sweatdrop- Geez, that makes me sound like I killed him!**

**Colonel Bastard- Yay double reviews! Nah, Hiromu's not evil...they're unpacking because they don't live in ** **Boston****, they live in ** **New York**** and went to ** **Boston**** for the convention...XP...and...yeah, sure, alchemy can do that. It's special alchemy though XP**

**Love you all! Gimme reviews!**


	12. XII: Reborn Sin

**ZOMG, I CANNOT READ MY OWN HANDWRITING!**

**That's so sad...T.T; Meh...**

**Oh yeah, I just realized I never mentioned it in the story, but Ayumi's last name is Sena to anyone that's wondering. Ayumi Sena. n.n -which is basically my online name, but shh-**

**---**

I walked out into the hotel's hallway and stopped, blinking to myself. I don't know why, maybe I'm just really slow, but...how the hell am I and a bunch of Amestrians gonna save America?! _"You really should try thinking this out." _Ed suggested calmly, reading my panicked thoughts.

_"Ed...not sure if you forgot or anything...but...I'm you. Since when do you think things out?" _I teased with a small smirk. Ed made a sound like he was clicking his tongue in annoyance. This confused me because he, at the moment, didn't have a tongue to click. _"Look, why don't we just find your family, and look for more Amestrians? They all seem to know more then I do." _He pointed out, still sounding unreadable.

I shrugged a shoulder. _"Sure."_ I muttered, heading down the hallway again. I went down it slowly, because my leg kept hurting me when I walked on it. Stupid automail.

_"Hey, Ayumi?" _Ed asked suddenly, breaking the silence. I nodded as a response. _"What is it?"_

_"What was it that Arakawa showed you that freaked you out so much last night?" _He asked slowly, trying not to bother me. I flinched anyway, not wanting to think about it again. But the image of that first woman dying flashed into my head and made me flinch again. There was a pained silence from both sides, namely because I think Ed saw it too.

_"S...sorry...didn't mean to bring it up." _Ed finally apologized. _"It's nothing. It's just...I've never, ever seen a person die. And just then, I saw hundreds of people dying in my mind..." _I whispered shakily, unable to control the fear in my voice. _"I thought I might've gone crazy."_

_"...you're already insane though, so there's nothing to worry about there." _Ed commented lightly. What the hell? _"Ed, that was just...I mean, come on, I was kinda having a seriously Ed worthy angst moment there." _I whined, just barely containing a laugh, Ed laughed too, but abruptly stopped. _"Did you hear that?" _He asked suddenly.

_"Uh...hear what?"_ I asked, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. Ed sighed. The transferring feeling washed over me, and I lost control, which Ed quickly regained. _"How'd y-"_ I started, but got cut off with Ed shushing me.

I grumbled to myself angrily in Amestrian, hoping the words I was saying were offensive. Ed shook them off, stalking down the hallway, then stopped at a dark green painted door and pressed my ear against it. I could hear voices coming from them...And they were Amestrian!

"You better explain, and fast." One voice growled. I recognized that one as Kiyoko's voice, but as Lust. Someone else chuckled malevolently. "Why should I? I have as much reason to be here as a traitor like you, Lust." The other one said in a sultry tone. I think I recognized that voice, but the accent was making it hard to understand.

"Answer the damn question. How'd you manage to be resurrected?"

"And what if I don't want to?"

"I'll make you." Lust said threateningly. There was a _'shunk'_ sound and a muffled yelp of pain. I could almost hear blood dripping onto the floor and would've paled if I had control. Somehow, this being real life didn't seem so cool anymore.

"Dammit...Lust...heh, being human's made you soft." The other one said in a sneer, as if being possible stabbed didn't matter.

"And being human made you weak, Envy. You could've easily dodged that." Lust replied, sounding amused. My mouth dropped open a little. Envy?! Here?! Well, crap!

Ed shifted slightly, making it so that my hands were centimeters away from touching, ready to attack. He backed away from the door and hit himself, so the voices got muffled and I couldn't hear what they were saying anymore. _"Ed? Envy didn't help to try and save Amestres, did he?" _I asked hesitantly.

_"Help? Ha...he tried to destroy it." _Ed replied gruffly. The door cracked open, and someone in a black cloak came out of the room, trailing dots of blood. Ed tackled the person to the ground; warm blood splattering onto my face. He easily pinned him (or...her?) to the ground. "Envy," he growled simply, narrowing my eyes in a glare.

I hasped. It was Riku!! Purple eyes focused on me angrily, "Ow, what the he- oh!" He stopped, his eyes turning blue-grey again. " Edo, what're you doing here?" He asked gently, the accent hiding back again.

"Stop the trick, Envy, you can't fool us." Ed said. Riku looked up confused, then the purple glint appeared again and he smirked. "Took you long enough to figure it out, FullMidget."

Ed twitched. "Don't. Call. Me. Small!" He roared, lifting my balled fist high over my head and bringing it down. _"Don't!" _I yelled. My hand jerked, and hit the ground besides Riku's face. _"You idiot, what're you doing?!" _He demanded. _"It's still Riku!"_ I argued.

Envy smiled, kicking us off from on top of him. We rolled a couple of feet back, and he stood up, a white light surrounding his form until he looked exactly how he used to look, palm tree and all. He came over and sat on my stomach. Ugh! For a stick, he's pretty heavy. "So, this is what's become of the almighty Edward Elric. Turned into a girl with an anime obsession."

_"What's wrong with being female, you cross-dressing idiot?!" _I shouted. Strangely, the words I thought burst out of Ed's mouth, which surprised all three (four?) of us. Envy started laughing, and hard. His form shifted again, and he was back to looking like Riku, even if his eyes were still purple and cold.

"Just give up. Amestres was only saved because you got lucky. America's surely gonna be destroyed." Envy grinned sadistically, slamming both of his hands on either side of my head, one of his arms still dripping in blood from a wound already healed. I think the connection between who had control had weakened, because even though Ed was still glaring angrily at him, I was blushing because his face was so close to mine. And he was so hot! I even half wished that he would kiss me (fangirl, ha), even if that would technically be EnvyxEd yaoi. And I'm not gay. I'm sure of that.

"What the hell's going on here?!" A booming voice from above yelled. Envy and I both looked up at the fuming face of Izumi Curtis. Ed squeaked fearfully, scrambling out from under Envy while he stood up. I only noticed that he eye color changed again.

"Um, s-sorry, Jessica. I swear, I tripped and fell on Edo." He stuttered his explanation, all Amestrian gone from his voice. Jessica/Izumi raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "Is that true?"

Ed nodded shakily. Jessica sighed, crossing her arms. "Fine. Dylan, go find the others, okay?"

Riku bobbed his head obediently and smiled. "Alright!" He turned to go, flashing a purple-eyes smirk before running down the hall.

"Well then, if we're done here," Jessica sighed with a small cough. Ed lashed around and scowled at her. "The hell's that supposed to mean?! Didn't you know?"

Jessica blinked. "Know what?"

"Your brother's a reincarnation too. He's _Envy_." He said angrily. Her eyes widened, and she shook her head. "No way...that can't be possible."

"We saw it. Just now, he attacked us." Ed replied. _"Yeah, after we attacked him." _I added. Ed shushed me again.

"Um...oh, I don't know. Yes, he was there when we all saw the transmutation circle out of that book, but I lost consciousness. I never actually saw Dylan- aw, crap." She sighed. Ed only blinked. "Book? What book?" He asked, only echoing my thought.

She stared at me as if I was insane. "'Alchemy's Secret'. Isn't that where you saw the circle...?"

Ed shook my head. "She looked at some website." He told her. I squeaked, sensing that I did something wrong. "You didn't...you never found the book?"

I thought about the black book I had taken out about a month before all this happened. _"Well, I did, but I never got passed the first page. I kinda lost it at my house." _I mumbled. Ed rolled his eyes and repeated me. Jessica slapped her palm onto her forehead and groaned in disbelief. "You idiot!" She sighed again and reached for my face, wiping it off. "You're covered in blood...did you hurt my brother?" She asked.

He shook my head again. "No, that was Lust-crap!" He pulled away and ran back to the dark green door, shoving it open. "Lust, I have to ask you something!"

Lust was sitting on the window with her back to us and her legs dangling outside. She looked over her shoulder at us and smiled. "Took you long enough, FullMini."

Aw, that sounded kinda cute...hey! "Stop calling me small!"

"Heh...try and catch me," She simpered, pushing herself off into the air. My mouth dropped open again as she disappeared from my sight, and I swear, I think I heard my sister go "whee!"

Ed ran to the window, grabbing it and looking over the edge. No one was there, but a second later I spotted Lust running off in the opposite direction, towards the convention center. Ed gritted my teeth. "I'll be back, Teacher!" He yelled back, then threw himself out the window.

I screamed loudly. "Ed, you're an idi-" We landed in a thick tree, which cut me off. Pointy branches pricked my skin and pulled at my hair.

_"What happened to thinking things out?!" _I demanded. Ed shifted a bit, trying to untangle himself out from the tree. A branch nearly poked me in the eye. _"Yeah, you're right." _He muttered. He squirmed a little more and fell out of the tree, and onto the ground. "Ow!"

He stood back up and staggered backwards a couple of steps, feeling dizzy. I could see why, since he landed on my face. He finally shook it off and ran down the street until we were in front of the convention. Ed went to the closest person to us, which was a little brunette girl and poked her shoulder. "Uh...excuse me?"

She turned and stared with wide blue eyes. Ed flinched the slightest bit, while I went "aww". She looked like Nina, but with shorter hair. Her face flushed slightly, and she gripped a small plush version of Ed tighter. How cute, she's a fan!

"Hey, did you see a Lust cosplayer running off around here?" He asked slowly. She nodded and smiled shyly. "Yes, Mistah Ed-kun sir." She pointed straight ahead. "She went thaway." She said.

Ed flashed her a wide grin. "Thanks!" He began to run in that direction, but I stopped him and looked back at the girl again. It was starting to get easier to have at least partial control now. I grinned and gave her a thumbs up, which she returned. "By the way...I'm really a girl." I winked and let Ed run off in embarrassment, as she stared looking shocked and confused.

_"That wasn't necessary!" _Ed scolded. _"I couldn't let her think I was a guy. You'd do the same!"_

We signed in at the entrance and got inside, getting a couple of strange looks from some people. Geez, you change a cosplay jacket and make it your own, and everyone turns on you. Well, not really, but still.

After a couple of minutes of looking and dodging annoying people, I spotted Lust running off towards a room, the same one I was in last night. Ed started to follow after her when we heard someone call my name from behind me. He stopped, blinked and turned to see what it was. Something flashed in the light, and whatever that something was, slammed into my forehead hard and knocked me back. I hit the ground and heard a couple of people gasp and scream when I passed out.

**---**

**Something weird happened yesterday. I was reading the FMA manga, cuz it was just updated, and I'm not spoiling or anything, but something happened to Ed, and after it did I kinda felt the same thing that he did, and I started feeling really sick...**

**Well, not sick, more like the feeling I get when it feels like my heart ain't baeting...**

**Woah, getting too psycho for ya'll. n.n; Review replies!**

**Pat- It's not my fault, my yahoo's not working...and yeah...it kinda is...since you ask me that for all my fanfics...but...yes...I'll put you in...the sequel...it's kinda late to squeeze you in now because I already have the rest planned...is that okay? n.n -hopeful smile-**

**SapphireElric- I know, I love my twists too. X3 I can't compete with Arawaka-sensei's twists in the manga though...she's a freaking genius.**

**Harry loves Ginny- Well, I don't have anything interesting up on my FictionPress at the moment...soon though...but it's fictionpress dot com/ squiggly line thing mistressoffullmetal X3 And youtube account ish ChibiChii55...but I gotta get it verifyed, so it's only on my myspace at the moment**

**Colonel Bastard- Zomg, your right, I'd still totally ask for an autograph. And yeah, I guess she does get it from Ed...he'd probably say the same thing in Ayumi's case...and yeah, I'd totally squeal...mwahaha. And yeah, I know, totally random of me...mwahaha**

**Skyler25- Do I ever do what you expect? XD Zomg, I've been waiting for someone to ask that! Answer is...-drumroll- ...it's just an act! Seriously, the manga is just a portal for us to at least know what happened in Amestres before the transmutation. And I guess she liked cows...?**

**UndeadTiger- XD; -already answered this one-**

**Amaris Sirtsema- Jealous? Jealous of what? o.o; Not me, right? And yay Envy fangirls! -high fives-**

**Alexa- Planet Hell is awesome X3 Will do, Alexa!**

**agent000- OMG, I'd love to see that reaction. XD That'll be awesome...hmm...maybe there's some way to get her to read it...if it gets famous enough, heh...X3 And I'm your Ed, remember, Sis? -hugs-**

**Half Human Homunculi- Yeah, slightly easier to type now. XP I think I wanna read that fic...hmm...**

**Yakami- Yes! Ayumi has gone completely insane! Mwahahhaa!**

**wolfboy1021- Plot twists pwn like zomg. And no, sorry, I put someone else as ** **Roy****, partially because I had her in mind before you asked. n.n; Gomen! And yeah, for the story thing, go on my profile and look for the Fanfic Guide for Fullmetal Fanfiction. One of the chapters is how to post a story. And I like that idea...maybe it won't be a huge story, since I really have no control of that...but it can be one of the bonus chapters at the end...n.n**

**Yami Hikari- HOMEWORK SUCKS! XO No, Hiromu's not evil. She just seems that way. And not just Ayumi, all the reincarnated Reincarnations. XD But heh, I can't tell you yet. Next update's next week!**

**Ara Mei- Yes, you're right. n.n She iz teh Gate and can change her form sorta like Envy...cuz...I guess being a giant door gets boring after a while? Yay blood!**

**Gothic Fangirl- Still loving your name...anyway...it's fine, it's not like I expect ya'll to review...I'm happy when you guys review every chapter though...makes me feel loved...and your sister reads my stuff too? o.o; Wow, I'm popular. And yeah, I count Reincarnations as a humorus serious fanfic...-shrugs- Don't ask. AND ED ISH SMEXY!**

**There was something I was supposed to say but I forgot it...oh yeah!**

**Go here and watch my amv. www dot myspace dot com slash chibi underscore (bottom line) chii. Then go to Videos and watch mine. n.n Add me and comment if you have myspace!**

**Ja matta! Until next week!**


	13. XIII: Borrowing Time

**Zomg, this is funny. All week, I've been walking around with Japanese characters drawn on my hands with permanent marker. On my hands, it says "Divine Blood" in kanji, and on my arms, it says "Ayumi" on one, and "Arumatsu" on the other, which is my original character's name.**

**So, someone asked me why I had them on, and I told them that I liked Japanese culture. She replied, "Why? Are you Japanese?" and I said, "No, I'm black. I thought that was obvious." XD Don't ask, I thought it was funny and decided to share. **

**Anyway, this is chapter 13! That's bad luck, zomg, aaah! That means I'm now officially longer then the original story (MBYS) is! Yay!**

**Someone asked, and I feel like saying now, and if I've said it before, then I apologize for repeating myself, cuz I have a bad memory. Reincarnations is mostly mangaverse, with a little animeverse splashed it. XD Yay!**

**---**

My head's throbbing with pain. I cracked my eyes open the slightest bit and saw a couple of blurry figures over me. Blinking several times, they cleared up and Melissa and a Winry cosplayer were hovering over me.

"You okay?" Melissa asked cautiously. I blinked at her and stared dazedly at the Winry cosplayer. She was holding a wrench. Agh; was that what hit me? Well, dammit! "You...wrench girl...damn you..." I mumbled.

Well, I guess she's fine, since she's well enough to swear." The Winry cosplayer chuckled. I glared at her. Melissa helped me stand back up. I held my head and glared at Winry more. "Why'd you hit me for?"

"Natural reaction," I heard her mutter, more to herself then to me. I blinked, and she grinned. "Anyway, Niecey, I thought you were gonna cosplay Envy, I mean, your cosplay's great, but what happened?"

"Niecey?..." I echoed. I think that hit to the head did something, because for some reason, she seemed strangely familiar to me...wait! "Oh em gee, Auntie??" I gasped excitedly. She grinned and nodded. "'Bout time you recognized me."

_"Another fanfiction author?" _Ed asked in an irritated voice. Oh, I thought he was unconscious. Silly me. _"Even better. She's my aunt! Well, online, that is." _I explained to him with a grin. _"Whatever." _He replied.

"I'm so glad I got to see you! Your father had to leave early and I didn't get to see him. This is so awesome!" Auntie Keaka (her name online; on FanFiction, she Mayuna) squealed, throwing her arms around me and squeezing me tightly. I hugged back, slightly less enthusiastically. I mean, people were watching, and I swear I heard something about 'EdxWin' from the crowd.

"Ed, is this really you?" She suddenly asked quietly in my ear, and she sounded Amestrian all of a sudden. No way, she was really Winry?? "Yeah, it is. Winry?" Ed asked through me.

"Yup. Really glad to see you again. I guess it really wasn't a coincidence that we met here again." She whispered back. She let go and smiled, randomly ruffling my hair. "So cute." She cooed in her regular voice, then smiled at Melissa. "Ah! Al, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She exclaimed, a lot louder then she really should. I guess she's looking for attention.

I blinked, fixing my messed up hair. Melissa blinked also, and smiled sheepishly. "Uh, hi Winry, good to see you."

Keaka grinned mischievously, and tackle-glomped Melissa to the ground. "Gah?!" Melissa yelled when she hit the ground. Keaka snuggled up to her, going, "I love you, Al!"

I giggled. Of course, Keaka's an AlxWin fan too. I cheered, and so did a couple of other people. Someone patted my shoulder in sympathy, "Its okay, Fullmetal. I know you're heartbroken and all, but there's plenty of more fish in the sea. You'll find another girl."

I snorted. "As if. I'm already madly in love with Ayumi Arumatsu. Let Winry and Al do what they want." I joked. _"Stop pairing me with your own damn character!" _Ed snapped. I shrugged, looking over to see who was still touching my shoulder. "Holy crap, hey Eli!"

Eli grinned, slightly grimmer then she had yesterday. The miniskirt was gone, I noted, replaced with the rest of Mustang's proper uniform. "Fullmetal, come with me." She said in an Amestrian accent. I signed and nodded, looking back to Keaka and Melissa, who was rolling around on the floor, Keaka tickling Melissa frantically. I smirked, Melissa looking up and giving me a pleading look through an uncontrollable laughing grin. "Help!" She finally made out through wild bursts of laughter.

"Have fun!" I called. Roy rolled her (his? Geez, I'm seriously gender confused right now) eyes and walked off. I waved at them and ran off after Roy, leaving behind shrieks of laughter. 

I followed Roy through the crowd, wondering what he wanted me for. She (he???) let me back into the room I was in last night. I blinked when I got it, as Roy shut the door behind me. It was completely dark now. I stepped forward a couple of echoing steps. One of my steps triggered a clicking sound, and a transmutation circle suddenly glowed silver, reflecting its shape on the ceiling.

I gasped and literally froze, like a thin crystalline sheet of material had suddenly formed under my skin. The echoes of footsteps clacked towards me, and a face lit up by the alchemic light appeared. "Good job, Roy." Hiromu smiled kindly behind me, which I could only assume was where Roy was.

"What's going on? You never said you wee gonna do this." Roy replied panicky. _"Idiot."_ Ed muttered.

"How else was I going to get her to listen to me?" She questioned with the same gently smiled. Roy fell silent, so I assumed he was frozen too. She looked at me. "Ayumi, have you decided to help me yet? Speak now."

"It's not like you' e gonna give a damn if I choose or not." I blurted out. My eyes widened, despite being frozen. How the hell did she do that?!

"Ah, of course. Ed, what do you feel about it? Speak now." She replied coolly.

"This is all a trick. Ayumi shouldn't sacrifice her own life to save people she never actually knew." Ed said through me. I winced slightly at how tone. He sounded really, _really_ pissed.

"So, you bother still don't want to work with me." She sighed in remorse. "What more can I do to show you?"

"Nothing. We're not listening to your crap." Ed answered for me.

"Right. Then I have no choice but to tell you." She stared right at me with glowing red eyes and I shuddered. "Ayumi, you're dying. Ed's slowly killing you right now."

"Wh-what?" I choked out, feeling my throat tighten painfully. "Shut up, you don't have to tell her!" Ed yelled through me again.

"You know, it's impossible for two souls to stay in one body equally. Ever since the beginning, Ed's soul had dominance over yours, and has been slowly absorbing your soul." She explained slowly.

"Shut up! Shut up! I don't wanna hear it!" I covered my ears with my hands and squeezed my eyes shut to block her out. But wait, I wanted to hear it. This was one of the things Ed's been hiding from me again; this was what Lust had mentioned before. Then why do I...

"Haven't you noticed that it's easier to gain or lost control of your body then it did back then? It's because your soul is swallowing, and it'll keep diminishing until you cease to exist." She yelled over me. I stopped yelling and bit my lip, even if I still felt like screaming at her. I stared at her and pulled my hands away and watched. Ed gave up trying to stop this.

Hiromu sighed again. "Remember those pains in your heart you had a while back? That was because of Ed." She stepped forward and touched the tips of her fingers on my temples. "This is your heartbeat now." She said, and I listened for it, but heard nothing. Then, a single heartbeat, a long pause again, and another heartbeat. Well, crap. I really am dying...

"And this is yours when Ed's in control. Ed, please." She muttered. Ed sighed regretfully. I didn't feel anything happen, but I could feel and hear my heartbeat quicken to its normal rate. Hiromu pulled her hands away, and the sounds stopped.

"Edward's in more control then you thought. He's influencing your thoughts and feelings now, even your own body. Ed, I want you to fully let go. Show her what'll happen." She commanded stiffly.

"No! I'm not gonna hurt her!" Ed protested immediately. Her eyes flashed a warning. "Now."

"Dammit..." He growled under my breath. I felt him slip away and felt cold all of a sudden. I hugged myself and shivered, but my skin felt cold and numb. My stomach felt queasy and the pain I used to have came back, but intensified to about a hundred times the amount of pain. I felt like I was about to vomit and doubled over, groaning in pain. The taste of iron filled my mouth, and I in took a breath sharply, the blood dripping from the sides of my mouth. "Ahh! Stop!" I screamed, just for more blood to splatter onto the transmutation circle.

"That's enough, Ed." Hiromu breathed quietly. The pain stopped, and I felt somewhat warm again, but that didn't stop me from spitting out blood. I looked up at her weakly, "Is...is everyone like this?"

"No. The homunculi have no souls, and have nothing to harm their hosts with. And not everyone has a strong a spiritual energy as you do. They're only suffering because they've been here longer. That's why we need you." She paused and crossed her arms irritably. "But, Melissa is suffering almost as much as you are, to an extent."

"How long?" I asked shakily, trying to force myself to stand. That just got more blood to squirt out of my mouth though.

"You have two more days. On the second day, at midnight, you'll die and Ed will have full control." She answered.

"And when do we have to do this transmutation thingy?" I questioned. _"Ayumi, don't." _Ed whispered warningly, but I ignored him.

"Tomorrow night, at midnight. America will have it's population's souls drained, to the exception of all Amestrians. If America _does_ get destroyed, I'll send all Amestrians and their reincarnations to oblivion forever."

"Huh...kinda harsh there." I smirked the slightest bit and staggered to my feet. I ran my sleeve across my face, wiping away the blood. "Either way, I'm gonna die, huh? Heheheh...you're really not giving me a choice there, Arakawa." I said with a snicker. She raised an eyebrow at me. I grinned as a response to that.

"Ya know, it's really starting to suck being Ed." I sighed. "Fine, whatever. You win, yay you. I'll do it."

She grinned, and for a second, I recognized her as my character Death again. "Excellent." She purred. I blinked, and she was gone. The transmutation light faded, and the lights switched on. I sighed. Roy, or Eli, who knows, ran over.

"I'm sorry, Fullmetal. I had no idea he'd do that. She said she just wanted to talk." She said rushingly in a half Amestrian accent. I know why that's been happening now. This sucks. I rolled my eyes and waved it off. "Its fine, Colonel Shit. I'm glad I found out."

Roy frowned, said, "Fine, whatever. Bye, you little midget", and ran out the door. "Don't call me small!" I yelled after her.

_"Same old bastard." _Ed sighed. I nodded slowly. _"How long have you known, Ed?" _I asked suddenly, trying hard and failing to not sound angry.

_"Since you went to the hospital." _Ed replied gruffly. _"The doctor really couldn't do anything, I just asked him to lie to you. Don't me mad, I seriously thought you were gonna die. I panicked, alright?" _

_"Well, I only have about one or two days to live, right?" _I asked casually, ignoring the intense freaking out session I wanted to do.

_"Right..." _Ed said slowly, not following with what I was saying. I grinned. _"So, I might as well save _ _America__ from whatever's gonna happen. That'll be more fun!"_

_"_ _America__ is so seriously screwed if it's depending on you." _Ed replied with a sigh. I snickered. Somehow, things are actually starting to look up.

**---**

**OMG, I'm finally done! Yatta! That chapter was longer then I meant for it to be...-sighs- I really gotta learn how to end a chapter better. Anyway, to ya'll's reviews!**

**Everyone! Read manga at onemanga dot com! It's awesome, and that's where I read my manga!**

**Skyler25- XD OMG hi to you too. That's exactly why I decided to update on Mondays. It's something to look forward to besides school. Blech. XD; And please don't kill me...I won't be able to update anything...XD;;; AraCOWa, lmao!**

**UndeadTiger- XD I'll get facebook soon, geez! And I like MySpace...-emos-**

**Half Human Homunculi- Ooooh, sounds cool XP I think I know what site your talking about, because, if I'm right, I read the Elfen Lied manga there, and they skipped chapter 76, which I'm up too -.-; Dammit!**

**Amaris Sirtsema- Awww, XD Don't be! And I love Envy too...X3 All the quizzes I take say I'm Ed...go figure...hehehe**

**SapphireElric- Yes, I am a genius. Mwahahah! Twists are fun...and yay, cosplay!**

**Mr. Thumbsup- Psh, forget a heart attack. I did die. But for different reasons. -cough- I personally think that he's gonna meet up with Al's soul in the Gate, and might just be able to bind it with his body, but at the cost of his own soul. Gaaasp!!!**

**agent000- XD; Ehehe? I still love you, dun worry n.n Envy fangirls rule! Yay Envy! I promise, you'll be more in the next chapter, this one I just randomly stuck you in there n.n;**

**Amaya24- Everytime I see your name, I think of my character...oh, you missed your homework for this? Awesome! So did I! XD The others are coming, just be patient n.n**

**wolfboy1021- o.o Really? It didn't?? Woah, weird! I'll try and help you with that n.n; No, it can't be Hughes, because he -spoiler, yay!- died before this transmutation for Amestres takes place. But yeah, maybe I can squeeze you in. -shrugs- Mostly all the other reincarnates are people I know really well, or people I made up, like Riku and Jessica. We'll see.**

**Okay, before I go! I'll be starting an Original story soon on FictionPress and still need more characters! If you feel like being in my story, contact me in a review and tell me, I'll send you what information you need to fill out. Okay, thanks for reading, love you, byes!**


	14. XIV: Saying Goodbye

**Guess what today is...that's right! IT'S MONDAY! YATTA!**

**This chapter has some angst in it! Yay angst!**

**---**

Somehow, I found myself wandering through the convention again, my mind in another place. In reality, I was arguing with myself about what I should do. Yeah, sure, I told Ed I'd try and save America, but that seems so hard. And that would mean a day less I'd have to live. And I like living. It's kinda a...hobby now...? What the hell am I talking about? 

Of course, it would really suck to be one of the only ones alive in the whole entire country for an entire day. Just think, I'd have some damn good anime angst if that happened. I know exactly how I would describe _that_ scene in a fanfic...

_"Dammit, Ayumi! For once, can you **please** get your mind off anime! Geez, it's like the only think you think about, and I'm tired of hearing you fangirl about it all the time!" _Ed shouted loudly. I winced at the volume.

_"Oh, shut up! You're always thinking about alchemy, and I don't like seeing equations pop into my head most of the time! It's the freaking summer vacation; I don't wanna see MATH!" _I yelled back, _"You're just as alchemy obsessed as I am with anime!"_

_"Hmph." _Ed replied simply. I assumed I won and grinned in triumph.

After a few more minutes of blind wandering, I got back to where Keaka and Melissa were. Melissa was now sitting on her and tickling her mercilessly. Geez, Auntie laughs loudly.

"Geez, we're in public!" I called at them. I originally meant to say 'Geez, get a room!', which would've been funny, but I remembered that they were both girls. And that was awkward.

Melissa stopped for a second and let Keaka breathe, and smiled. "Hey, you're back!"

I nodded and knelt down in front of them. "Hey, Melissa, did you know that we were dying?"

Her smile dropped. "Oh. You found out."

"Yup. Is there anywhere we can talk privately? ...and when are you gonna get off her?"" I asked pointing down at Keaka. Melissa looked down and grinned in embarrassment. "Oops, sorry!"

_"It's scary how close she is to being Al..." _I heard Ed mutter and nodded in agreement.

-

The bathrooms at this convention center are unnaturally clean for being public. Melissa, Keaka and I had kicked everyone out of one of the girl's bathrooms and we had sealed the door with alchemy. I was sitting on the black marble counter with the sinks, and the others had positioned themselves against the stall doors.

_"This is too weird! I'm not a girl; I shouldn't even be in here! This is a girl's bathroom, Ayumi! Can we leave?!" _Ed ranted loudly. I imagined seeing him flailing his arms around and running in circles, and I grinned.

Melissa sighed, bringing me back to the topic at hand. "How'd you find out?" She asked me. I frowned. "Arakawa told me just now. You knew, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to...I knew you already learned alot about what happened and didn't want to stress you out any further then you were. You're just a kid, after all." She replied solemnly. Keaka and I blinked at her. "Melissa, how old are you?" Keaka asked slowly, staring wide-eyed at her. She blinked innocently and tilted her head in confusion. "I'm 22. Why do you ask?"

I toppled off the counter, catching myself at the last second. "What?! But...you're so short! I thought you were at least my age!"

"Ehehe..." Melissa smiled slightly, almost looking embarrassed about it. "You're short to, y'know."

"Shut up! It's not my fault; turning into Ed made me shrink!" I shouted angrily. "That's not true; you were short to begin with, dammit!" Ed yelled through me. This sounds so confusing. If it wasn't for the accent, I'd think I was talking to myself.

Keaka and Melissa laughed. I clicked my tongue in annoyance and crossed my arms over my chest, and made to get back on the counter, but instead tripped on my automail and hit my head on the sink. "Ow! Shit!" I swore sourly, rubbing the sore spot on my forehead, and pulled myself to my feet. "Damn automail!"

"What's wrong with your automail? You didn't break it, did you?" Keaka demanded. I gulped at her accent. "U-um...yes, Winry, but it was an acci-augh!" Solid metal collided with the top of my head hard. She hit me with that damn wrench again! Feeling woozy, I staggered back, but once again tripped, and fell backwards, the back of my head smashing into the edge of the counter. I slid to the ground, instantly unconscious.

-

"Mon, only Ed could manage to break my automail and still be such a klutz about it."

"Don't blame me! Ayumi's the one who did it with her stupid flip!"

"Was that when she landed on me?"

"She what??"

"Both of you, shut up!"

I slowly woke up, groggy from my fall. Guessing that Ed had taken control, I tried to ignore the throbbing pain in my head and watched what was happening. I was sitting on the counter, with my left pant leg rolled up. Keaka, or most likely Winry was kneeling in front of me, twisting something in my automail with some tool thingy, which Al/Melissa watched.

_"How long was I out for?" _I asked Ed warily.

_"Not long enough." _He replied irritably. I directed a couple of colorful words at him, which he returned just as vividly. But he let me have my body back, and after that bloody transferring feeling past, I looked down and poked my artificial leg. "Almost done?"

"Ayumi?" She questioned skeptically. I nodded, and she did the same, explaining that she had to do one more thing that involved big words I didn't understand.

"Um...okay...Al?" I started. Al looked at me questionably. "What is it?"

"Do you mind telling me what happened in Amestres that you all had to save it? I don't think Ed will tell me." I asked. Ed mumbled something.

"Father," Al sighed. "He was making giant transmutation circle around Amestres, and was about to turn it into a Philosopher's Stone."

"Just like in the manga!" I gasped, half in horror, the other in amazement. The both of them stared at me like I was crazy. "The what?"

"Oh, uh, never mind. Go on." I mumbled distractedly, waving my hand around nonchalantly. Al blinked slowly. "Okay...well..."

"We didn't find out until it was almost too late. Arakawa appeared to us a couple of days before, and told us about it. She gave us a deal; she would give me back my body, and we would help save Amestres. An equivalent exchange."

_"Hardly." _Ed snorted in disgust. _"You ended up losing your body again. We all did."_

"Hush, Ed!" Winry snapped, poking the sore spot on my forehead. I winced.

"I think you know the rest..." Al said uncomfortably. I could tell the subject was starting to bother him and sighed. "It's okay. Thanks anyway."

"All done!" Winry announced proudly, standing up and clapping her hands together. I grinned, and jumped off the counter, landing evenly on the ground. I shook my automail leg a bit and my grin grew. "Great! It's awesome, thanks!"

"No problem!" Winry beamed. The doorknob rattled suddenly, as if someone was trying to get in. "What the-? Anyone in there? Open the door!" A voice called. I recognized it to by my Mom and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry!" I called; Al went to the door, clapped his (giving up on this gender thing...) hands together and unsealed the door.

The door finally swung open. Mom blinked and stared at us. "That was...weird, was the door just glowing just now?"

"Um, no?" Al replied nervously and chuckled, looking at me. "I'll be back, Ayumi."

"Oh, yeah, me too." Winry added with the same nervous tone. "Bye Ayumi!" She dashed out of the door. _"You have to tell her." _Al's voice said in my head, just as Al left. My smile dropped instantly, replaced with a frown. How? How the hell did he expect me to tell my mom that I was gonna die the next day?

"Sheesh. Too many people know you, Ayumi. I'm starting to get worried." Mom muttered, going to the mirror and started fiddling with her hair, smiling at her reflection. She glanced at me and frowned the slightest bit. "Ayumi? What's wrong?"

A lump had formed in my throat, which made talking painful. "I have to tell you something." I choked out dryly, staring hard at the tiled floor.

"Well, what is it?" She asked, starting to sound anxious. Annoyingly hot tears started to prick at the edge of my eyes. I blinked hard pushing them back. I refuse to cry, even now. "Mom...I...I..." I bit my lip.

_"Let me tell her." _Ed whispered gently. Without saying a word, I let him take control of what little of my soul I probably had left. He looked up and stared at Mom for a really long time. "...Mrs. Se...I mean, Mom...this is really hard to tell you, but..."

She looked puzzled for a moment before understanding crept into her expression. "Edward? Tell me what happened."

It didn't seem any easier for Ed to say the truth either, and it wasn't even his real mom. But maybe he imagined it to be Trisha...he balled my hands into tight fists and bowed my head, so that my eyes were shadowed by my bangs. Classic Ed!angst pose, I noted. "I'm...really sorry..."

"About what?" She asked fearfully, hesitant to ask.

"I...Ayumi...tomorrow night, something's going to happen. I can't tell you what it is just yet...but because of it, Ayumi might end up dying...its most likely that we both will..." Ed finally whispered. Mom went dead silent, trying to absorb it. When she didn't say anything for a while, Ed looked up and frowned. Tears were skimming down her face, smearing with her makeup and making her dark eyes sparkle. "A-and...Kiyoko too? She was...she will die too, right?"

"Yes." He answered numbly. I made a choking sound as my mom stifled a sob, staring at Ed with a look that clearly said 'This is all your fault, and I hate you for it', but also strangely forgiving. It was creepy.

"L-last night..." She finally said, and Ed stared at her in confusion. "I had a dream...I saw you...you and Ayumi...if...if you both truly do die, you'll die saving so many people's lives..."

He gasped almost silently, startled by what she said, and I did the same. How'd she know? Did Arakawa somehow contact her?

She smiled through her tears for a moment. "I'm just...so proud of the both of you...I just..." her face scrunched up with sadness again, "I just..." She covered her face with both hands and wept silently. Ed clenched my fist tighter and walked past her, and out the door. He closed it slowly and made to walk away, but stopped hesitantly when he heard Mom finally let out a heartbroken wail. He winced, wiped the moisture from my eyes and walked on.

_"That was crappy." _I muttered. He nodded. _"If...Arakawa continued the reincarnations further then just the sacrificed Amestrians...I'd think you're mom was mine." _

I smiled, or at least thought I did. _"Funny. I was thinking the same thing."_

-

It turned out that Al and Winry were waiting around the corner. "How was it?" Winry asked when she saw us.

"Really crappy. It was like trying to tell Mom that I was gonna die, but probably a thousand times worse." Ed sighed regretfully, stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"Sorry." Al frowned. Ed shrugged. "I dunno, it's not like we'll be completely dead though. We'll just be in the Gate again."

"Oh, I guess you're right." Winry said. I sighed to myself. It really was just as bad. I kept playing that scene to myself, seeing my mom cry about this. I hated that it was my fault that I made her upset, but it's better to sacrifice myself for her sake, instead of letting her die alongside me, right?

I was thinking about that when the strangest thing happened. An explosion. A huge one in one section of the convention center. The three of us staggered at the sudden sound. "What the hell was that?!" Ed shouted, already starting to run in that direction.

Somehow, I can tell that this is really gonna end up crappy.

**---**

**This is getting exciting, since Reincarnations is almost over! In one month, it'll end -emo emo- I was thinking of rewriting the story, calling it Resurrections (hahaha, original, no?) and making it Ed's POV instead of Ayumi's. Whaddya think?**

**All reviews get themselves a cookie! -passes cookies out to everyone below-**

**agent000- We still have to come up with a plan to send the homunculus!president into the Gate, Imouto-chan. .o. I almost forgot about that. But yeah, technically, we won't be dead, we'll just be trapped inbetween Life and Death like the Amestrians had. But that's just as bad, don't ya think? Moo to you to!**

**UndeadTiger- Hi Alexa-chan! -hugs- I miss yoooouz**

**Amaya24- Yo, mah vamp girl. I've been looking forward to it too; all school today I was impatiently waiting for it to end, being all "Yay, it's Monday, Reincarnations is updated today!" And yeah, you're evil -how many times have we gone over this?- You turned Ed into a hot, evil vampire to try and steal his heart (literally though, its not a romance) and make yourself immortal. You're so badass!**

**Half Human Homunculi- Ah; mangavolume. Yeah, they're kinda suckish, but I use them too, when onemanga don't got no manga that I wanna read. READ ELFEN LIED, DAMN YOU!**

**Shoushin- How can you be to busy to review?? It takes 5 seconds, just say 'Good chapter, I love you Ayumi!' or something like that. Hell, you can send me a blank review (is that possible?) and I'll be happy. It's still one more number in the review count. Yes, poor, poor Ayumi...and the rest of the Amestrian reincarnates...don't forget them too...they're gonna die too...XD**

**SapphireElric- n.n Awww, thanks Sapphire. I love plot twists! They're so...twisty! And unexpected turns in the story makes me avoid those bloody plotholes! **

**demonic-shinigamikitsune- Congratulations; you win the prize of so far Hardest User I.D. to spell! Yay! XD; Yeah, I guess it does mean the story's ending soon. I'm predicting it'll end at 18 chapters or so. I'll still be continuing it in oneshots here and there's a sequel, so yay!**

**Pat- -slow blink- Okay...-glomps anyway-**

**Yakami- ...don't be depressed...that would suck...it's only a story...and zomg, you said you. I'm not Ayumi! Agh, we just have the same name; if I didn't like the name so much, I'd either change her name or change mine! Gargh! -spazz attack-**

**Amaris Sirtsema- Don't cry...hugs- Everything will be okay, just remember that...um...I dunno...**

**Yami Hikari- n.n; It's fine, it's not like I'm forcing you to review or anything...nya, Hiromu's not evil. If she was, then she'd just let ** **America**** get destroyed. o.o Your sister whacks you with a book? ...yikes...she sounds like me/Ayumi...-.-; And yes! Yes, I was waiting for someone to notice that. XD It's exactly like that! Let's just say that Reincarnations is kinda like an alternate ending to the FMA manga (even if it ain't finished yet...)**

**Ara Mei- Yay, AlxWin fans! -high fives- That's one of my fav pairings, it's so cute! Zomg, I never thought of that! XD I guess he will, but not in spirit! And zomg, Ayumi's not meeee! -goes into twitchy spazzy fit again-**

**Skyler25- ** **London****? o.o Sounds cool...I like ** **London****...it's bloody awesome XD I said that by accident, I swear, I use bloody all the time. And...what? 'If you kill you, then I'll kill you." ...you said that confusing sentence on purpose...zomg, Ayumi's only based on me, dammit! -twitchy spazzy fit-**

**wolfboy1021- Oh, really? Congratulations! I'll try checking it out later. I'll be needing a profile of you for the story though, since I'm letting you be Havoc. You're lucky though, since I'm not gonna be doing that again, because sometimes when I let people into a story, too many people ask and it annoys me...-coughs- **

**Gothic Fangirl- XD; Hi Sophia! Why're you glaring at me? -slow blink- This story's freaky? ...yeah...I guess so...**


	15. XV: Out of Time

**Somehow, I managed to write this, even though I'm uber busy with Nanowrimo. -.-; Anyone else doing it? It's hard...T.T But no school tomorrow, whoot!!! -dansus-**

**And btw, alot of people thought that the explosion was caused by Kimbley. I never thought of that actually, but the reason I can't use him (besides the fact that I didn't think of that) is cuz he's dead. .o. (Yeah, so is Scar, Lust, etc but nobody cares about that minor fact anyway)**

**---**

People were screaming and running in the opposite direction that Ed was trying to run towards, which naturally made things harder. Al and Winry somehow had gotten ahead though. _"Now, shouldn't we be running **away** from the explodey-ness?"_

_"I recognized that explosion. It's the same as when Scar would use his alchemy!" _Ed snapped. He broke free from the mob of people and headed for the room where smoke was billowing out. He ran through the doorway, and al of a sudden, someone roughly grabbed my arm and slammed me against the broken wall, and a hand covered my face.

"I'll give you a moment to pray." Scar growled. (Not really the time to say this, but he has a more heavy accent since he's Ishbalan. Kinda like Amestrian mixed with Indian/African. Weird.)

"No, please, don't kill me, I'll do anything!" I squeaked frantically. He laughed and let go. " Moron," He muttered, the accent gone, and walked away chuckling. 

_"What the..." _Ed muttered.

"That is one...sexy...hobo." My sister muttered with a sick grin and an amused laugh. Ed jumped back, and in my mind, I screamed in alarm. _When the hell did she get there?!_

She looked at me with that annoying Lust smirk. "You're late. Everyone else showed up before you did." She grabbed my arm and pulled me further into the room, where I noticed everyone else there, plus two others I didn't know, but were obviously Riza and Havoc. I wanted to go talk to them, but Kiyoko dragged me away to the front of the circular room and shoved me next to Al and Winry before going back to be with Scar.

"What's going on?" Ed asked them. Al shrugged, looking at the front of the room distractedly. Ed followed his gaze to the front of the room. I just noticed the chair in the front, and the person sitting in it with her head propped on her arms. It was Hiromu, and she looked depressed.

She looked at me and frowned. "So, you finally came."

"What's this about, Arakawa?" Ed demanded, almost angrily, but he sounded more concerned and upset then furious. She sighed slowly. "Something's changed. Father found out about the...counter transmutation. The transmutation for the Stone will be set off in an hour. Not even."

"What?!" It sounded like everyone in the room echoed that reaction. I glanced at some of the others, just seeing terror etched into their expressions. "How'd he find out?"

"I'm not sure. But there's not enough time left. We'll have to start drawing out the transmutation circle now, before it's too late." Hiromu glared at the ground. "Dammit. This might not even work...we don't have everyone we had last time. We might fail this time."

"Shit," Ed muttered. Someone chuckled behind me, and Ed lashed around to glare at them. It was Riku, but his eyes were back to being violet. Oh, crap.

"I guess you all are starting to realize how pointless this is. Just give up." He smiled maliciously. The memory of my mom crying before filled my mind and before I knew it, I had tackled him to the ground and pinned him down by sitting on his chest, punching him across the face with my automail arm. I wasn't even sure if it was me hitting him or Ed. Maybe it was both of us.

"Stop it!" Someone yelled, who I assumed was Winry. I ignored her, punching Envy in the face again. "Do you have any idea what you just did?!" I screamed angrily, hitting him again.

He smiled; his nose bloody but already healing itself. "Of course I do, why do you think I did it? So many humans are gonna die soon, and they don't even know it. And whose fault will it be? Yours, and everyone else here!" He laughed, halting only when I hit him again, harder. Something cracked and he yelped in pain.

"Bastard! I - hate - you!" With every word I screamed, I punched him harder and harder, until just as I raised my bloody fist, it stopped in midair. I looked up at it, seeing the shadowy hand wrapped around it.

"There's absolutely no time for this, Edward. I understand that you're angry, but this can still be reversed." Hiromu whispered grimly, a shadow of anger casting onto her face. "Don't call me that, you know that's not my name. I'm Ayumi, damn you!" I yelled at her. I tugged my arm free and almost got to hit him one last time when someone pulled me off him and slung me over their shoulder.

I protested immediately, flailing my arms and legs as hard as I could. Envy staggered to his feet, small sparks jolting from his repairing skin. He looked at me with his eyes blue-gray again, full of despair and desperation. Then it was gone, and he smirked, dashing away. "Let me ho!" I shouted.

"Let her go, Havoc. He's gone." Hiromu sighed. Oh, so that's who he is. Havoc let go and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Chief, but you were really freaking out back there.

I stared at him in disbelief. "What?! _I_ was freaking out?! Are you blind, didn't you hear that he-"

"That's enough." Hiromu growled; impatience and malice dripping from every word. I shuddered. "We have to get started now. Roy, Riza and Jean, evacuate this place. I don't want anyone in the way. Winry, Lust and Scar, come with me. Edward, Alphonse and Izumi, stay here." She ordered and turned, a door appearing behind her. It opened by itself, leading into a room of darkness. Winry glanced at me and Al before following her., Scar and Lust right behind her. The door shut with a slam. Havoc sighed. "Guess I better go. Nice meeting ya, Ayumi."

I blinked. "Bye?" I replied questionably. He nodded and ran off, with Roy right at his heels. Riza was talking with Izumi for a moment. They embraced and she ran off. I went to her. "You know her?"

"Of course I do, she's my sister." She snapped and walked away. I went to Al and sighed. "Isn't this crap? I was gonna call my friends and tell them that I wouldn't...be seeing them anymore. Now they might not even know what happened."

"Yeah," Okay, so it was Melissa. It's still too damn hard to tell the difference. She looked behind me and pointed. "Ayumi...it's your mom."

"Shoot," I turned to look. She was right. Mom was standing on the doorway, leaning on the frame for support. Her dark eyes were slightly swollen and red from crying. I frowned, retreating to the back of my mind, forcing Ed to take control. He would've glared at me if he could.

Ed slowly went over to her, staring at the ground. "Um...I guess you heard...about what's happening."

"You...and my daughters...both have to go now, right?" She asked weakly, her bottom lip trembling. Ed nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on the ground. "I'm really sorry." He whispered again.

"You'll be saving alot of people. Why do you have to be sorry about that?" She replied, placing her hands on my shoulders. Ed looked up at her smiling face, before he was pulled into a tight hug.

"I know that you've been through so many hardships after your mom died. I really should be the one who's sorry...because I...never got the chance to remind you what its like to have a mother again. I'm sorry, Ed." She smiled, "I'll always think of you as my son, if that means anything at all..."

"It does..." He said with a faint smile, getting over the slight shock her sudden show of affection had made. He hugged her back. "Thanks...Mom." He mumbled, then gave me back control. I sighed sadly, hugging her tightly. "I love you, Mom."

"Love you too." She let me go and smiled sadly.

"It's time to start! _Hurry!_" Hiromu's panicked voice came from the dark room. I looked back at the door, dreading going in there and leaving my mom.

"Go on," She whispered. I looked back at her, seeing that she was close to crying again. "Bye," I whispered, turning and nodding at Melissa, who was watching me with a frown. Izumi went first, disappearing behind the veil of darkness. Melissa went next, and taking one final glance at Mom, I ran inside. Time to end this.

**---**

**Cliffhanger!!**

**-emos- In 3 weeks, it'll be over. The plot I mean, not the fanfic. Still! T.T Waah...anyway, reviews!**

**Skyler25- o.o; I made you cry...? XD; Sorry? And...let's see...-emo corner- Nuuu, I'm getting more requests...well...Reincarnations is already almost over, I'm not adding any more characters, and I'm really upset that I didn't get to add in one character I wanted. I'll get bck to you when I start the sequel n.n**

**demonic-shinigamikitsune- I probably spelled your name wrong again...oh well. I know, I feel the same way. I don't want it to end, but I can't wait for it to be finished. XO**

**wolfboy1021- Oh, really? I put you in here, but I don't know your name (haha) so I didn't put that in. XD; Gomen. You got flamed? ...fun! XD I bet it was funny, I love getting flames. Sounds good, I'll read it as soon as I can! X3 And of course, review, since that's equivalence.**

**Amaya24- I just noticed that we always discuss the fact that you're a vampire in these reviews and stuff...XD; Ew, math...o.o; Shoot, I have math homework too..nuuu!**

**Yakami- "Right, you are not you!" XD That made me laugh. **

**Amaris Sirtsema- o.O Really? ...geez, I'm making everyone cry, and that wasn't even full blown angst...**

**Ara Mei- Oh shoot! You figured out my logic! XO Curse you! Nah, the sequel's not called Resurrections, that's just a rewrite of Reincarnations with Ed's POV instead of Ayumi's. It'll be weird. All the dialogue will be basically the same and everything, it's just Ed's version. I haven't thought of the sequel's name yet...XD;**

**Shoushin- NU! That's a bad, BAD habit! I like that part though...I had planned for this story to get somewhat angsty in the end, but that part I added in because it was FUN!**

**SapphireElric- Yo! I lobve this story too...-huggles it- And yeah, I got it. n.n Arigotou!**

**agent000- n.n; Geez, make fun of me. I just happen to be straightforward, okay? And yeah, I know that **_**technically**_** they're dead, but they're also not. So ha. And don't freaking hit me with a wrench, how can I update 'soon' when you know I update on Mondays?? Geez!**

**UndeadTiger- T.T I want my aim back, cuz I missez you sooooo much!**

**Yami Hikari- .o. You really think this is teh best story on fanfiction? XD; Not even. Hehe. And the story's still going,it's just the plot that's ending. I'll be updating with random oneshots. Yay! **

**Half Human Homunculi- XD Yay, Emo!Ed pwns all!**

**Lobves you to all, see ya next Monday for the...uh...third to last chapter!**


	16. XVI: The Counter Transmutation

**Man, this chapter was hard to write. Not because like...what I wrote (since this chapter's way shorter then the others cuz I...felt like it), but because I think I blew out my mind working on my Nanowrimo story. -.- That's what I get while trying to beat Melissa...I swear, Nanowrimo forced me into the habit of making my writing style alot more wordy then usual. -.-; **

**Anyway, yay chapter!!!**

**---**

It was extremely dark in here. I couldn't see a thing, and this hallway-type thing was more like a winding tunnel, or a labyrinth. And I think I lost the others too. "Melissa?" I called, just hearing my voice echoing back to me. "Teacher? Anyone?" No reply. I sighed. "Well, crap."

_"I think she wanted to separate everyone." _Ed suggested dryly. I nodded, continuing to walk forward until I smacked into something hard. I stepped back, my hand over my nose where I had hurt it. _"What the?" _It looked like a glass wall. I blinked, and pressed my palm onto it. Small blue sparks shot out where I had touched it, crackling dangerously into the air. I quickly pulled my arm back, and the jolts of energy stopped. "That's weird..." I muttered, backing away from the weird glass. A door slammed shut behind me, trapping me inside.

_"Uh...Ed? Was that supposed to happen?" _I asked nervously. _"How the hell am I supposed to know?" _He snapped.

_"Geez, it was just a question." _I mumbled, peering through the darkness, leaning closer to the transparent barrier without touching it. There was a faint white glow through the darkness that I tried to make out. It got stronger and got tainted with red, outlining a shadowed figure standing feet from where I was, the glow coming from their arm in the shape of a transmutation circle.

_"It's Scar..." _Ed whispered in slight awe. I blinked, realizing that he was right. Scar wobbled slightly from where he stood as the glow continued to get stronger, until it almost blinded me in ruby light. I winced, shielding my eyes with my hand. The light dimmed somewhat, just enough for me to watch again. Scar knelt down and touched the floor gently. The light spread from his arm to the floor, highlighting a massive transmutation circle on the ground. I gasped, as even the floor under my feet glowed. This whole room was just a huge transmutation circle.

I looked back at Scar. It looked like he was suspended in water, the way his clothes and hair gently floated up from the energy radiating from the activated circle, not realizing that the same was happening to me. His eyes closed, and suddenly he burst apart, like a mirror shattering, and disappeared into the air. I screamed, slamming my fist into the glass-like barrier, making it spark more violently. "No!"

_"He's already started, everyone, **now**!" _Hiromu's voice echoed into my thoughts. I looked upward, staring in horror at the now transparent ceiling. The sky was now a steely gray, the thick clouds slowly circling in the sky. A sinister black transmutation circle almost matching ours appeared in the sky and started to glow an eerie dark blue light.

_"Ayumi, do it now!" _Ed shouted hastily. _"N-no! I don't want to do this anymore...I'm scared, okay?!" _Scared was an understatement. I was completely terrified. It was one thing to say I'd do this, and another to actually do it. I just wanted my life back!

_"Dammit, Ayumi, there's no time for this right now!" _The sky had just gone red, the clouds black, matching the color of the circle. In the center of the now swirling vortex, an eye was forcing its way through the barrier of clouds. My hands clapped together, partially in his control, but I fought it as hard as I could, my arms trembling with the force of it.

_"No, no, no! I changed my mind; please don't make me do this! I don't want to die!" _I screamed, completely in a panic. I bent down and slammed my hands to the ground, but the alchemic energy refused to flood into the circle. The eye was free, and now black arms were starting to stretch out from the clouds.

_"Ayumi, I don't want to do this either, but we made a promise, and we can't let everyone down! Just think of your family; you don't want them to suffer, do you?" _Ed yelled, trying too hard to try and force me to complete the alchemy, only making me heart start to throb with pain. I felt a small twinge in my chest when he talked about Mom and closed my eyes in a sign of defeat. I stopped struggling and finally let the energy flow through my body and into the circle. It flashed bright white light, and I assumed that I was just the last to join the transmutation, just like last time. The glow intensified, blinding me and suddenly, I felt myself vanish.

-

And then I found myself in front of the Gate. The Doorway was shut, and I was just staring blankly at it, vaguely asking myself, 'What am I doing here?'

_"You've done well, Ayumi. A few lives were lost to the Stone, but not enough for it to be created." _Hiromu's voice came from the direction of the Gate, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I stared at the ground. Because of my hesitation, people had died. And compared to all of America, a few could've been hundreds. And it was all my fault...

_"It's time to go now."_

The Doorway slowly swung open, various pairs of purple eyes staring at me. nodded slowly and took a step closer, but a hand patted my shoulder and stopped me. I blinked and turned around, looking behind me. It was Ed. He shook his head gently and pulled me back, then stepped towards the Gate himself. "It really only needs one of us, right?"

My eyes widened. "Wait a second...what the hell are you doing, Ed?"

"I've already died once." He smiled softly and shrugged. Black arms were drifting out of the Gate and clutched to his arms, legs and face. "And I never had a chance to go back. But you do. I want you to go back and be happy with your family. Because I couldn't..."

"Ed...don't..." I whispered shakily. He ignored me and looked into the Gate again. The arms suddenly pulled him inside and the Gate slammed shut. I gasped, running to the Gate and slamming my fist onto its doors. "No! Bring him back! This isn't fair, it was supposed to be me, dammit! Bring him back!!!"

_"You can't bring back what's already gone. You should know that already. It's too late...for him and for you."_

I was suddenly falling backwards, away from the Gate, plummeting into oblivion. Then everything went black...

**---**

**Dun dun duuuun, oh the suspense. Yay cliffhangers! It's like watchin an anime...they give you a really evil cliffhanger and you have to wait a whole week to see the new episodes while distracting yourself by watching reruns. Mwahaha!**

**Flame.Pheonix.Rising- o.o...DX AWWW, I'M SORRY! -emos and glomps- DX That's sooo sad!**

**Yakami- ...it has to end because this isn't one of the fanfics that just go on forever and ever...X3 Like Poup, hehehe**

**demonic-shikigamikistsune- Sexy hobo scared you? XD Bwahahaha! **

**SapphireElric- Sapphy, if you haven't notice...I basically end all chapters in some sort of cliffhanger...that's just the way I am...bwahaha.**

**Yami Hikari- T.T I didn't like having Ayumi punch Envy, -sniffles cuz she luffles Envy and Riku- And yep, it's Father vs. Hiromu in the ultimate battle of ****America****'s survival!!! I would've made it...ya know...the whole world, but that's too drastic and makes the characters WAY too important o.o;**

**Harry Loves Ginny- XD Thanks! I still love that title you gave me -hearts-**

**Skyler25- Yep! It'll be over just in time for December, mwahaha! And yeah, I'm making a sequel, I just don't have a name for it yet...but I do have a plot! XD; I think...geez, why do I keep making people cry? -.-; Ya'll gotta read more angst...XD And I don't have a secret, unless you count Edu and Natasha, but they don't count**

**UndeadTiger- Hm. Only problem is that it claims there's no internet connection so I can't go on websites like email hosting ones and aim -.-; And you were, but I couldn't fit you in, I'm sorry! DX I swear, you'll get a bigger role in the sequel -grabs paper knife to commit fake seppuku with-**

**agent000- Ehehehe, yeah, that's all I really wanted to write for that chapter. Same with this one, that's why its so short. I SWEAR, I WILL BEAT YOU IN NANOWRIMO!!!!! I just need to get my brain working again...-.-; Somehow, I wrote nearly 10 thousand words in one day and that killed my brain...**

**Ara Mei- Curse you for figuring our Ayumi logic...-glares- And there's not only a sequel, but a rewrite too! Yay! **

**wolfboy1021- Wow, that's a cool name ya got. X3 I've been calling myself different names alot lately, so every once and a while I somehow manage to forget my real name o.o; I blanked out on a test once, cuz I forgot it n.n; And just ignore the flames and laugh at them because they have no taste in fanfics at all n.n **

**FullAnimeAlchemist- Yeah, Nee-chan can be short for older sister. XD Or Onee-chan, hehehe. ToT Your brother died?? Aww! -glomps- I'm sorry! DX**

**Chibi-Elric-Chan- XD; Yeah, I guess. Since there's gonna be alot more characters in the sequel that gets reincarnated, I'm gonna be, I dunno, interviewing people for spots. But not now. NOBODY ASK ME OR ELSE! **


	17. XVII: Gone

**Yay, Monday! XD This chapter was fun...yeah...okay...let's start!**

---

My eyes fluttered open. I was lying on my stomach in that room again, a thin ray of sunshine shining down through the transparent ceiling. I groaned; my head hurting again, feeling dizzy and cold. I shifted slightly, pulling my right hand in front of my face, staring at it in confusion. It was still made of automail. Why didn't it change back, wasn't it supposed to...?

I gasped, pushing myself into a sitting position, the left side of my face wet with blood from a cut over my left eye. Ed! Maybe he wasn't really gone, maybe he...I had to try anyway.

_"Ed?" _I thought anxiously, praying that he's answer. But he didn't, and I knew he never would again. I tried again anyway, for no real reason but to hear my own distressed voice. It took a few minutes to get over the shock that I was alone in my mind again, since I was so use to hearing his voice in my head. I bit my lip, ignoring the annoying sting in my eyes and wiped my face with the back of my left hand, getting most of the blood off but smearing the remnants.

I sighed and looked up. The entrance I had gone through was still closed, but the glass had shattered from the barrier, probably from the energy of the transmutation. I blinked at it, wondering where it would lead to. Hopefully, the exit. I made to stand up, but my hand scraped against something sharp.

I looked down at it; a large shard of broken glass that had sticky smears of crimson on it. That must've been the thing that cut me. I touched it gingerly with my still metal hand, peering at its reflective surface. Even though it showed the sky above me and the dark wall behind me, my reflection didn't show, as if I wasn't really there.

For a split second, it flashed pale yellow light, then something else appeared instead of my reflection. I gaped at the glass shard, my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide with shock. Ed was reflected up at me, just like he did the first time.

"Ed...is that really you?" I breathed out weakly, biting down on my lower lip again. He smiled gently and nodded. "I wanted to see you again. I didn't get to say goodbye last time."

"You idiot...you didn't have to do that, I never wanted you to...you should've just..." I trailed off shakily, glaring at the ground, unable to go on.

"...you wanted me to just let you die and leave behind everyone you love?" He asked slowly, frowning slightly.

"Yes! Anything's better then letting you die for me!" I yelled, my voice echoing through the room. He sighed and shook his head; as if I was jut a little kid who couldn't understand simple logic. "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't do that."

I couldn't reply to that, instead glaring down at him. He smiled again, sadly this time. "I have to go now, Ayumi...goodbye." He whispered and started to fade away.

"N-no! Wait, Ed, don't go yet! Please, don't leave me!" I stammered quickly, but his reflection disappeared from the surface anyway. I stared at it in disbelief, clenching my fist. "Dammit!" I shouted, slamming my fist on the glass shard. It crunched under it, and I slowly lifted my fist off to look at the finely grounded, sparkling dust. I sighed and staggered to my feet, looking blankly at the broken glass, stepping over to it and climbing over the jutted pieces.

After I was over it, I squinted through the dim light. The whole room still had the transmutation circle drawn out into it, parts of it sectioned off into glass vessels, where the others were. But nobody was here now, all of the glass shattered. I blinked at one near mine, where a shadow of a figure still lay on the ground and gasped, running over to it.

It was my sister, laying face first on the ground like I had been. "Kiyoko!" I called, not wanting to attempt to go over the glass again. She groaned in response and lifted her head, lazily staring up at me, her eyes still red and slitted like a homunculus. Then her eyes widened as she sat up instantly. "Ayumi! Lust! She..." She trailed off, staring at the ground.

I nodded slowly. "I know." I replied sadly. She looked up at me and frowned, standing up and going through the glass to meet me. "...did...he?" She started, but I cut her off with a sharp look.

"Let's just get out of here, okay?" I insisted. Kiyoko sighed. "Okay." She pointed to the far wall on the other side of the room. "That's where the exit is. Lust told me before she..."

"Okay. Let's go." I grabbed her arm and ran across the room with her, kicking open the door when I got there. Most of the people who were at the convention were gone now, the people who did stay staring at us like we were inhuman. A couple of them came to us and started to ask us frantic questions, like 'What happened in there?'. Kiyoko started to try and answer, but I pulled her along with me, ignoring them all. I figured that after I (really Ed, but I was currently ignoring that fact) had told Mom that we were going to die, she and everyone else had left the convention center, because there was no point staying there.

Kiyoko and I ran back to the hotel, starting to immediately head for the elevator to get to our room, but Kiyoko had spotted our family at the checkout center. It looked like my mom was still crying, and my dad was no where to be seen; probably out getting the car or something.

"Mom!" Kiyoko called, waving at them. Rei was the first to look up. Her eyes widened. She tugged Mom's sleeve and pointed to us. Mom looked up and gasped, dropping her bag to the floor and running to us, throwing her arms around the two of us.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" She cried happily, hugging us closer. I nodded, staring at the ground. She let us go and looked at me, wiping her face across my cheek because all of a sudden, I was crying, even though I didn't want to. "...Ayumi...what's wrong?"

"...he's gone, Mom." I bowed my head, covering my eyes with my flesh hand. "He's really gone!"

---

**Yeah, that's a good way to end it...-ahem-...anyway.**

**Okay, two things. One, after the line that Ed said "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't do that", I was so tempted to make Ayumi just say "...you suck." But that would kinda ruin the moment...**

**Also, that glass/mirror scene thing totally reminded me of the movie...it was a very Ed-ish thing for Ayumi to say...well...duh...that's kinda the point...-.-; Anyway, review replies!**

**Skyler25- Oh yeah, school. Yeah, that kinda gets in the way with Nano, I choose to write during that XD And I do read your fanfics, I just haven't reviewed them yet. Don't worry, I will when I have time, I swear! And uh...Hot Gimmick? .o. Nooo...why?**

**Yakami- XD; It is kinda going on forever...the pointless bonus chapters I'll be doing, that's all XP**

**SapphireElric- No...no...not to annoy you...to annoy everybody...mwahaha**

**Signed-Edward Elric- Reviews ain't dumb, T.T They make me very happy. n.n And thanks, hehehe. I know, I love how intense it got, mwahha**

**Yami Hikari- You seem to be the only one who cares about the random bystanders that died, haha. And yes, the end is coming!**

**Half Human Homunculi- Maybe...maybe not...you did ;-; alot, it was cute...**

**EdxAyumi FAN- Your name amuses me so much by the way...XD...no, I didn't kill Ayumi, but I'm glad that I made someone think that...mwahaha.**

**Amaris Sirtsema- Yes...be sent into depression..that was my goal! XD Well, not to depres people, but to make it kinda sound like an anime. Mwahaha. Yeah, reminds me of the last episode too...except for the glass/mirror part...that reminded me of the movie.**

**Chibi-Elric-Chan- XD Hahaha...not sure how to respond to that one...yeeah...**

**Ara Mei- Yeah...a sequel, AND a rewrite! ...I've been saying that alot...**

**wolfboy1021- Yay! XD I like making it sound like reading/watching an episode of FMA. It makes things more entertaining for me to write. I didn't get to read it yet because Nano's eating up all my time, but I swear, I will sometime...XD; I guess that's okay, just make sure to say that the idea was based on my idea that was based on agent000's idea...XD; Oh, and I guess I'll choose Shampoo then n.n**

**UndeadTiger- I'm trying, I haven't tried doing it at school yet, because apparently, my computer doesn't want me to join Facebook...-sweatdrops- Oh, but I am re-joining Gaia, if that helps with anything...-sweatdrops again-**

**Only one week and it's all over! -emo-**


	18. XVIII: Epilogue

**-emo-**

**I'm posting this later then usual...because Gaia was freaking distracting -.-; And I think my writing style's starting to change now...heheh, yay**

**---**

Two weeks had passed since that last day in Boston. We had gone back to New York more or less the same way we had came, but mussing two people; Lust and Ed. I was somehow convinced that he was still alive again, even though I knew better. 

There's another thing. That first transmutation never really faded completely. My hair went back to being black, even though it stayed long and uh...Ed-ish. And for some reason, my right eye went back to the color it was before, but my left one stayed gold. Doesn't matter because I really like it this way. My arm and leg also never returned, not like I expected it to. Something gone couldn't just come back, I knew that now.

On the slightly brighter side, Kiyoko didn't change back that much either. The only thing that really went back was her hair color; otherwise she still looked a lot like Lust, but still more like her again, if that makes sense. She even has her powers still. We found out when she got this paper cut and the would healed over again. I probably still have alchemy too, but I've been too upset to actually try it.

Oh, and another thing. I think everyone else is still okay. I didn't have any ways to contact them except for Keaka, because I IM her everyday. Turns out all the reincarnates had planned to have their lives taken instead of ours. But the good thing is that at least Auntie gets to still use her gifts she got from Winry. I heard that she started making automail in this world too, and that'll help a lot. I was really worried about Melissa, because she was never on when I was, but she had updated a couple of fanfics so I knew she was safe.

Anyway, back to what was happening now. I was downstairs playing Kingdom Hearts and wearing the black jacket I refused to take off (the one I transmuted a while ago), in a bad mood as usual nowadays. My parents were both cooking dinner, Rei was nagging me to play, and Kiyoko was playing with her nails again. After about two more minutes of her nagging, I threw the game controller at her, unfortunately missing and went on the couch, glaring at her. My parents stopped and stared at me for a moment, both looking concerned before going back to what they were doing.

"Geez, pissy mood much." Kiyoko rolled her eyes at me. I glared at her, them muttered angrily to myself in Amestrian. It surprised me that I could still figure out how to speak it. I grabbed one of my fanfiction notebooks off the couch and headed upstairs to write. Lately, I had been neglecting some of my fanfics, and I figured that since I'm upset, I might as well murder some FMA characters in some gory fanfic. I stomped loudly up the stairs and passed the huge windows that went up the really high ceiling. It was raining hard outside. Finally, we got some crappy weather to reflect my crappy mood. Yay.

I kicked some random objects out of my way ad down the hallway, and went into my room, automatically noticing the draft in my room. The window was open. Dammit, now I'm cold _and_ miserable. I went over to close it, getting sprayed with droplets of cold water.

"...I come back after like, two weeks and you just ignore me? Wow, you suck." A voice said from my bed. I blinked, then gasped, dropping my notebook and the black gel pen attached to it. I knew that voice!

I turned around slowly and there he was. Ed was sitting on my bed, grinning at me and also wearing my clothes for some reason. "Ed!" I gasped, leaping onto the bed and throwing my arms around him. There was a loud squelching sound, and moisture seeped into my shirt. "Ew...Ed...you're wet." I muttered, letting him go and frowning. He wasn't just wet, he was drenched! And he was dripping on MY bed!

He looked slightly unruffled, as if he just realized that. "Sorry? It's raining outside, and I had to climb in through the window 'cause the doors were locked."

I was half ignoring him, staring at his eyes. They were mismatched, like mine! His left was brown, and the right gold, opposite mine. And he was the same skin color as me now! At least he was still blonde, otherwise this would be a lot creepier then it already i. I let my eyes drift down to his right arm. My limbs were never returned to me, but what if...!

"I knew it!" I grabbed his arm and slicked up the soaked black sleeves. He had my freaking arm!

"You stole my body parts, you sick bastard...what are you, Wrath?" I glowered at him and fought the urge to laugh. He blinked and looked at his, no, my arm. "Oh, yeah, I do..." He mumbled, briefly pointing to a dark but smooth scar on his wrist. Hey, that was from the time Ed got me cut!

"Ha, equivalence!" I smirked. He shrugged as if it didn't bother him. But I know him better then that. I know it bugged him. Ha.

"So, uh, if you don't mind me asking...how the hell did you get your body back?" I asked.

"I didn't. Arakawa made me a new one, and somehow put my soul into it." Ed explained. I started wondering again, really, who or what the hell is Hiromu Arakawa? "I woke up in Boston, and I couldn't find Al, so I thought I'd come here." He explained. "I think he came back too...not sure though...if he did, he's probably with Melissa now."

"Aw! ...you walked from Boston to here?" I repeated in disbelief. He blinked, then grinned. "Why do you think it took so long? Besides the fact that I got lost. A lot."

I grinned back. "Awesome...so...what do you plan on doing now?"

"Uhhh...I was kinda hoping I can stay here, until I go try and find Al again." He replied sheepishly. I broke into a wide smile. "Of course you can! You didn't even have to ask, everyone missed you and everything." I said quickly. That was slightly a lie though, my dad was kinda happy that I wasn't being possessed anymore. But that's besides the point.

"Really? I can stay?" He blinked again in disbelief.

"Yes!" I grinned. "...I'm really glad you're back, Ed."

"I am too." He answered with a soft smile. I jumped off my feet and yanked him off the bed by his arm. "Come on, let's go tell everyone!" I called excitedly. Things were starting to look up now.

**---**

**-dislikes that last sentence and shall change it once she thinks of a new one-**

**And there we have it! The last chapter! A very cheesy and kinda bad but kinda good ending, just like the ending to FMA! Because yes, I started off going to kill Ayumi, then killed off Ed, then brought him back, which accomplished nothing except for wasting chapter space! Just like FMA! Yay!**

**So many reviews...blah.**

**UndeadTiger- Lol, answered this already...**

**Ara Mei- XD...lol...what?**

**FullAnimeAlchemist- I like Arakawa in this story...she's awesome, lol. Glad you liked the story! (Liked?1 T.T Past tense! Why must it end?!)**

**SapphireElric- Lol, meh. Yeah, I liked that chapter too X3**

**demonic-shikigamikitsune- Lol, nuu, I don't wanna suck...I brought him back! T.T**

**(I got lazy, no more underlining, lol...)**

**Yakami- Lol...everyone's fine, yaaay...kinda...I guess...**

**ibananas- ...X3; Sure...go read it...if that makes sense, which it doesn't, lol...**

**Amaya 24- XD Awesome. I had to make it sad! Angst is awesome! It equals out all the funny before...and great, glad you're spreading my story around more:3 Nanowrimo, I gotta write 50thousand words in a novel by the end of the month. Almost done!**

**Alexa- -glomps-**

**Skyler25- XD; I read almost evryone who favs/reviews me's fics...lol...dun die...XD That ain't a filler, dammit! And yeah...that girl...strange...**

**Half Human Homuncili- Lol, yeah...maybe, maybe, not thinking about the sequel at the moment, lol...**

**Yami ni Hikaru- There is, there is, don't worry! XD I swear, I'll continue.**

**Chibi-Elric-Chan- Gah, why do I keep making people cry?! And lmao, that question made me crack up like woah...XD No, Ayumi thinks of Ed as a brother now, no incest, lmao...I, on the other hand, still think he's smexy and mine! XD Lmao!**

**agent00- Lol...replied to this already too, heheh...**

**Lakara Valentine- Hehehe, heyas! Glad you like it! Yeah...Ed torture fics don't bother me (Cuz I write a lot, lol) but anime and manga stuff, if he's stabbed, I feel it and get all sick, so yeah. :P **

**Amaris Sirtsema- Lol...don't cry! XO**

**Lakara Valentine- Oh! XD I just noticed you reviewed twice, lol...I'll make it, geez! x.x**

**Sighed-Edward Elric- Yeah, he's not supposed to...(I think I replied to this already?) But he will be later on. Serious and funny stories pwn! **

**wolfboy1021- Zomg! Can't wait to read! Damn nanowrimo is getting in the way of everything...including schoolwork! Gah! I'll help, just tell me what you need help with and I'll do the best I can :3**

**Finally done with that...I swear, review replies take so long to answer...-.-; Well, it's all over now...-sob- I can't believe I'm actually sticking the Complete tag on it! Wow!...T.T Waaaah...I'll start the sequel soon, and I'll be putting up the bonus chapters hopefully next Monday, sticking with the pattern, lol...thank you for reading this far and putting up with my nonsense! I love you all! Especially you reviewers...lol...bye!!**


	19. XVIV: OVA1 Adoption

**Okay...I seriously can't stop listening to this one freaking song...it's so...damn...CUTE! -flails arms like woah-**

**Why do people keep asking for EdxAyumi in this fic? o.O I'm not even implying it here...lmao**

**Okay, so yeah, it's the first bonus chapter! Yay! It's like an OVA in an anime! XD It's really like...chapter-ish -sweatdrop- Yeah...so...onward!**

**---**

Bloody hell, I'm nervous. My sisters and parents were downstairs eating dinner without me (thanks a lot, nice caring family...) and I now had to break the news that Ed was back and was gonna live with us now.

"Relax. Not a big deal." Edward said reassuringly. I rolled my eyes, somehow bypassing the fact that he had just read my mind. I guess somethings never change. "Yeah, maybe not for you. But I don't come down everyday saying 'Hey family, the guy who possessed me for a week and a half and almost _killed _me just got his body back and wants to stay with us!'"

"See, it's that easy! You can tell them that!" Ed insisted in a teasing tone. I stared at him. "I think being in _my _head affected _your _brain, because you're insane." I peered down the hallway anxiously, checking if the coast was clear. Of course it was, everyone was downstairs. Ed strolled past me, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"You idiot!" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him. He smirked and stuck out his tongue, then dashed down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Crap!" I chased after him, cursing frequently because I still haven't mastered how to awalk with automail yet, ending up doing a type of limping-hop-jump run thing. It was weird and noisy, but it was fast enough to almost catch up. He was just about to cross the living rom into the kitchen when I tackled him to the ground, sending us both sprawling against the wall with a big bang. There was a startled clatter of silverwear immediatly afterwards.

"What was that?!" I heard my mom wonder aloud. I glared at Ed, who was snickering silently and rubbng the back of his head with a smug look on his face. I jumped to my feet and faked embarrased cheerfulness as I went into the kitchen. "Sorry! I fell...automail went screwy, hehe."

They all stared at me with wide eyes. I remembered that I was supposed to be depressed and cursed in my head. _"Hurry up, Ayumi!" _Ed thought impatiently. Cool, we can still communicate that way!

"Okay, don't freak out, but...uh..." I trailed off, feeling anxious again. I wasn't sure how they'd ract, and it felt the same as when I had to tell my parents something really bad. In fact, i this was almos exactly how I felt when I was nine, and I got a 71 on a test. My mom freaked out on me...it was scary...

"...what is it?" Dad asked, his eyebrows raised. I gulped. "Oh...uh...um..." I stammered. Impatient with my method of telling, Ed walked inside and smiled as all eyes focused on him. "Hi." He said calmly. I stared at him in disbelief.

"...who's this, Ayumi?" Dad asked, not sounding angry, just curious. Curiousity that was sharpened into a dagger, ready to stab multiple times into d's body...what the hell, why do I have such a psychotic mind?

Rei blinked and pointed to him. "He kinda looks like..."

"Yup! It's me." Ed beamed. Rei toppled off her chair with a shocked yell. I gave her a weird look.

"Oh!" Kiyoko gasped and pointed at Ed, then at me, then blinked. "Oh...welcome back, Ed!"

"Ed?!" My parents said at the same time, and gaped at him. Ed laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, it's me." He said again. Mom jumped up and hugged hum tightly, and his face went bright red. I giggled.

"I'm glad you're back, and you have your body back!" She le him go and glanced disapprovingly at his braid. The both of us could tell that she wanted to chop it off right now.

"You have your body back for good now? Not gonna be possessing my daghter anymore?" Dad asked, sounding slightly bitter. Ed blinked. "Yeah, I think so...uh...maybe."

Dad glared at him. Ed quickly changed his answer. "Uh, I mean, yes sir!"

"That's good!" Mom ruffled his hair and started twirling her finger on his antenna, which looked like it annoyed him. "Do you at least have a place to stay?"

"No, that's why I was hoping to stay here a bit, if that's okay with everyone." He replied slowly.

"Eh?" She blinked and let go of his antenna, which sprung off in a curl. I almost fell down laughing. "Seriously? With us?"

"Is that asking to much?" He blinked and looked nervous. She broke into a wide smile. "No, no! I just didn't want to freak you out by inviting you to stay with us...well...if that's okay." She glanced back at Dad with a pout.

"..." He blinked. I started pouting at him, and Rei followed suit. Kiyoko went back to eating her dinner, and after I nudged him hard, Ed started pouting too and thought that it was stupid.

Dad rolled his eyes. "Fine! Geez, we can put the extra matteress into Ayumi's room. Now settle down and get back to eating." He pointed to a couple of pots on the stove. "Get your own, Ed."

"YAY!" Rei jumped up and tackled Ed to the ground. I grinned and hugged my Dad thanks before joining the dogpile of Ed, who screamed in pain when I accidently whacked him in the face with my automail. Kiyoko rolled her eyes. "Idiots..."

**---**

**Phew, finally done...fricking song won't get out of my head...**

**My internet's fixed! Yay! AND! ...I just realized how much my name matches with Raito's from Death Note...Ayumi Yagami...-fangirl flail- IT SOUNDS SO COOL! So if I randomly change my name, yeah, that's why, lol Okay! Reviews! It's too late, so no underlining, lol**

**Ara Mei- Lol, noooo, not reading your mind...-shifty eyes- Lol, I like cheese sammichs...yummeh**

**Yakami-XD Lol, semi happy ending? Ehhh? XD Made no sense to me...lol**

**wolfboy1021- XD Lol, cool! I keep doing stuff and forgetting to read it..but I will! I swear! And zomg, that sounds cool...**

**Lakara Valentine- Lol, Ed's at my house X3 He says hi, hehehe**

**SapphireElric- Lol, here it is, bleh XP**

**Mr. Thumbsup- XD Lol, I will have like, ONE chapter that's EdxAyumi because of what my sister said WAY back, if anyone remembers that in an author's note...**

**Yami ni Hikari- XD Lol, yeah...**

**Chibi-Elric-Chan- Yeah, I couldn't kill Ed because I needed him for the sequel...that though...is a different story...MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**demonic-shikigamikitsune- Lol, ur mean T.T XD I'll change it, I swear! -emo corner-**

**ibananas- Bananas, lol...**

**Amaris Sirtsema- Lol, wait my little friend...I know everyone keeps asking that...ehehe...**

**Skyler25- XD Lol, if that's your reaction to me just reading it, what will you say if I decide to IM you or something? X3 -hint hint, post ur thingy on ur profile, lol-**

**agent000- Yeah, that arm will be missed...honestly, I'm starting to wonder why everyone wants automail, there's NOTHING good about getting your limbs ripped off to be replaced with something cool but uber painful...**

**TheCrazyScotswomanofDOOM- Lol, why'd ya wait? XD Sure, I get annoyed replying, but I LOVE reviews! Geez! **

**UndeadTiger- Cheese lol, wtf, lobve you X3**

**Alexa- Lol, wtf? XD**

**Half Human Homunculi- Lol, yaaaay! XD I finished nanowrimo, I'm glad, it took too much time to do**

**Okay...moment everyone was waiting for...WHO WILL BE IN THE SEQUEL???! -gets mobbed by people wanting to be in it-**

**I just wanna know all the people who do, so when you review, just mention that you wanna be in the sequel and you might...might...with a capital M-IGHT**

**NOW REVIEW ME, DAMMIT!**


End file.
